Tekken 4 King of Iron Fist
by Archangel7
Summary: The basic story of the fourth tournament. The tenth and final chapter is up. Who will be crowned the King of Iron Fist?
1. Dawn of a New Tournament

Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken  
  
  
  
Tekken 4: The King of Iron Fist  
  
Written by Archangel  
  
  
  
Chapter One: Dawn of a new tournament  
  
Chinatown, San Francisco, California  
  
Paul Phoenix parked his motorcycle outside the Marshal Dojo at 7:54 P.M., Eastern Time. He grinned at the foundation. The dojo would close at 8. He opened the door and entered. He headed up the stairs and opened the door a crack. A Chinese man stood in the room, shoes off, in a fighting stance. He began using various fighting techniques around the room. Paul chuckled as he watched his friend work. He hadn't seen this kind of fighting in some time.  
  
Just then, the man tried to perform his Frogman maneuver, where he flipped back, landed on his hands, then leapt back by pushing off his hands. A difficult move. The man began his flip.  
  
"Yo, Marshal!"  
  
"Huh?!"  
  
WHAM!!  
  
"Ooohh. That looked like it hurt."  
  
"Come help me up so I can tear your head off!  
  
"Sorry, man." Paul removed walked in and helped up his best friend (not before taking off his shoes upon entering the room, a strict policy enforced by Marshal).  
  
"So, what's up?"  
  
Marshal Law wrapped a towel around his neck.  
  
"Paul Phoenix. I haven't seen your ugly butt around here lately. What have you been doing?"  
  
"Mm. This and that. Just stuff."  
  
"Where's Elaine?"  
  
The grin on Paul's face slowly slid away.  
  
"She, uh . . .we broke up two weeks ago."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay. She said I was too full of myself."  
  
"She had a point, you know."  
  
"I guess she did."  
  
"Guess?! All you did was gloat about how good you did in the 3rd King of Iron Fist tournament! You didn't even win!"  
  
"I got close."  
  
"How long ago was that, anyway?"  
  
"About two years."  
  
"You think it's about time to shut up?"  
  
Paul didn't answer. Marshal smiled.  
  
"But anyway, it's good to see an old friend. C'mon downstairs."  
  
Paul Phoenix and Marshal Law had been best friends since they couldn't remember, despite their vast differences.  
  
Paul was a 47-year-old California city slicker. He spent most of his time riding on his bike. He was a 6' 4" muscleman. Actually, if you counted the large column of blonde hair sticking straight up, he was about 7' 2". He mixed his street-fighting skills with the ones that he learned from Marshal, giving him both strength and speed. He was the original punk. Extremely outspoken. He always flaunted his abilities, which had recently got him into a bind. Two years ago, Paul got very close to winning the 3rd King of Iron Fist Tournament, a contest for the greatest fighters in the world. Afterwards, he bragged about his victories constantly. Many of his friends had left him. Paul couldn't help himself. He loved to brag! He eventually stopped seeing Marshal, in fear of going off on him too and loosing his best friend.  
  
Marshal Law was a 5'4" quick-action Chinese man about the same age a Paul. During the day, he owned and ran a Chinese food restaurant called "Chinese Law". During the night, he taught marshal arts at his dojo. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't perfectly train Paul. The man was just not physically capable of being as fast as he was. He was too tall and had too much muscle on him for that anyway. The two made a great team. A man who fought with brute strength, and a man who used his blinding speed.  
  
"So where have you been?" Marshal asked as they began to close up the dojo. "I haven't seen you in months."  
  
"Just out and about, you know."  
  
"And you just suddenly decided to come and visit me, huh?"  
  
"Yeah . . .sorta."  
  
Marshal froze. "Sorta? What do you mean, 'sorta'?!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Every time you say 'sorta', it means you've got something up your sleeve, now what is it?"  
  
"How is your restaurant doing?"  
  
"Don't change the subject!"  
  
"Just answer me."  
  
He hesitated. "Not so good. Why?"  
  
"And the dojo?"  
  
"Could be better."  
  
"I think I found an answer to your problems."  
  
"Oh, I hate it when you say that!"  
  
"Check this out!" He unfolded a poster from his pocket and placed it on the counter, which Marshal read aloud.  
  
" 'King of Iron Fist Tournament 4' . . .NO!!"  
  
"C'mon!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Please?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"You didn't answer my question."  
  
"Okay, here's your answer: BECAUSE I SAID NO!!"  
  
"That's not a reason!"  
  
"It's reason enough! End of subject!"  
  
"Not yet it ain't!"  
  
"Shut up! I don't want to hear it!"  
  
"Well I'm saying it anyway. Marshal, your businesses are going down the drain. You-" "-need the money. I know the story! It's the same thing you told my son before the last tournament."  
  
"At least Forest was smart enough to seize the opportunity! Where is he anyway? If you won't go, maybe he will."  
  
"Forest is on vacation in Chicago, Illinois. Besides, I have prohibited him from entering any further tournaments of this kind."  
  
"He's a grown man, Marshal. He can make his own decisions."  
  
Marshal chopped a table with his hand, smashing it.  
  
"I see your point."  
  
"Things like this are too dangerous. I will not enter for any amount of money. How much is it this time? One million? Ten Million? Fifteen million?"  
  
"How about the entire Mishima Zaibatsu Empire?"  
  
"Hmf. So Heihachi is back to that again, is he?"  
  
"It's the reason you joined the first two tournaments."  
  
"Times have changed, Paul. I cannot join. I cannot take that risk."  
  
"What risk? Are you worried that you're gonna get creamed by the other fighters?"  
  
"Of course not!"  
  
"Then what is it?"  
  
"Heihachi."  
  
"The guy who holds the tournaments? What about him?"  
  
"I don't know. There's just something I don't trust about that man."  
  
"He's suspicious to me too. So what?"  
  
"I just don't have a good feeling about entering."  
  
"C'mon, Marshal! What do I have to do to convince you to enter this tournament?!"  
  
Marshal stared at Paul for a moment and rubbed his chin. A smile slowly spread across his face."  
  
"Wh-what?"  
  
"I'll go to the tournament with you on one condition."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
Marshal whispered it to him.  
  
"OH NO!!! UH-UH!! NO WAY, BUCKO!!"  
  
"C'mon."  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Please?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"You didn't answer my question!"  
  
"Okay, here's your answer: BECAUSE I SAID NO!!"  
  
"Okay then. I'm not going to the tournament."  
  
"But . . .but . . .that's blackmail!"  
  
"Hey, it's your decision."  
  
" . . .oh, man!" Paul whined.  
  
* * * *  
  
State Penitentiary; New York.  
  
Five guards walked down the long halls of angry prisoners yelling at them. Cursing their names, shouting threats. They stopped at one of the few quiet cells and each took a deep breath. One guard unlocked the door and walked inside. He hit the sleeping inmate lightly with his nightstick. "Marduk. On your feet."  
  
The inmate didn't move. He still lay there, facing the wall.  
  
"Marduk! I said on your feet!"  
  
"Why?" He asked, unmoving. "Did they pass a law saying those in prison can't sleep anymore?"  
  
"The chief wants to talk to you. Now on your feet!"  
  
He snorted and got up off the bed and followed the guards.  
  
Craig Marduk was a beast. He was approximately 8' 2". He had shoulders the size of Texas and muscles as big as a human's head. He had long black hair, which hung down his face, making him look evil. Little was known about his life before prison.  
  
Craig sat down in the chief's office. Three guards stood behind him and two more stood on either side of the chief.  
  
"Craig Marduk. We meet again."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"You remember why you're in here?"  
  
" 'Cuz I killed some guy in a leopard mask."  
  
"Secondary Manslaughter. Very brutal. You were sentenced for ten years. So far, you've served two."  
  
"So why am I here? My 'two year anniversary'?" He asked sarcastically.  
  
"You're free."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Someone paid off all your dues and fines and somehow convinced the governor to let you go. You're free."  
  
"Just like that?"  
  
"What? You'd rather stay here?"  
  
"Not on your life! I'm outta here!"  
  
"Uncuff him." The chief commanded. While one guard did, the others held their hands on their guns.  
  
"One more thing." The chief said as soon as he was released. "The guy who freed you sent you this." He handed Craig a yellow envelope. "Now get outta my sight."  
  
A guard led Craig out of the office and opened the gate for him outside. Craig saw the fear in the man's eyes.  
  
"RAH!!" He faked an attack and every officer around pointed their weapons at him. Craig chuckled.  
  
"You're all way too paranoid for your own good."  
  
Craig left the prison and took a deep breath of freedom. He walked around the city, finally sitting down on a bus stop bench, scaring everyone else away. He opened the envelope. The first thing he found was an airplane ticket.  
  
"Tokyo, Japan? What's there?" He looked further and saw a letter about the King of Iron Fist Tournament 4. He read it carefully. The last thing I the envelope was a handwritten note.  
  
"See you at the tournament. -Avenger."  
  
Craig thought it over.  
  
"A tournament where you get to beat the tar out of people and not get arrested for it. Sounds good to me!"  
  
* * * *  
  
Sidney, Australia  
  
If the punching bag were a human, it would have died 500 times a day from the brutal torture it received everyday. Inhuman kicks, remarkable punches, intense skills. Of course, they were still new to him. He had unlearned his Mishima fighting style and learned a few new moves. He hated everything there was to do with the Mishima bloodline. The fighting style, the billion-dollar business, and most of all, his cursed Devil Gene. His father, Kazuya Mishima had passed on the evil trait. He kept it at bay the best he could, but some days, it nearly overwhelmed him.  
  
Jin Kazama wasn't from Australia. He originally lived in Japan. His late father had died 22 years ago. But not before impregnating his mother, Jun Kazama. He took on her last name. When he was fifteen, a deadly monster named Ogre killed her. She told him that if anything would happen to her, that he should go to the Mishimas. Heihachi took him in and taught him his style of fighting. Four years later, Jin destroyed Ogre in the 3rd King of Iron Fist Tournament. Then Heihachi killed him, or so he thought. The demon inside Jin took over and attacked Heihachi, and then fled. Two years later, here he was. He was still a pretty impressive figure. He always kept his black hair pointed back in a single spike, with a few strands hanging down his forehead.  
  
"Hey, mate!" a man shouted.  
  
Jin stopped fighting and looked up at the dojo instructor.  
  
"Those are punching bags, not destruction tagets."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"No worries, mate. I'd just appreciate it if you'd ease up a bit. Havin' a bad day?"  
  
"Sort of. More of a bad two years."  
  
"Memories of Japan, eh,?"  
  
He did not answer.  
  
"Say, where on eth did ya learn to foit like that, mate?"  
  
"Some of it I just learned here and there. But most of it, I learned from my mother."  
  
"Ah, sounds like quite a lass. Don't remember seeing her 'round."  
  
"She died six years ago."  
  
"Oh, sorry, mate."  
  
Jin shrugged.  
  
The dojo owner walked over to the bulletin board and put up a poster. Then he stepped back and looked at it.  
  
"Say, lad."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Come check this out."  
  
He walked over to the poster and read it out loud.  
  
"King of Iron Fist 4."  
  
"Foitin' turnament. Big one. I think you'd do real well in somethin' loik this."  
  
Jin glared at the poster through his narrow eyes. Electricity surged through his fists. "Guess there's only one way to find out."  
  
* * * *  
  
"King of Iron Fist 4, eh? Hmm. It appears my absence has caused me to miss one. Well, I'll make up for it in this one. Heihachi will die and the Mishima Zaibatsu will be mine, as it rightfully should be."  
  
  
  
Author's note: This is my first Tekken story. If you're wondering about the spelling errors put in while the dojo master is speaking, think about it. He's Australian! Anyway, more to come. What did you think? Please review! 


	2. Personal Invitations

Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Two: Personal Invitations  
  
Mishima Mansion; Tokyo, Japan  
  
The limousine pulled up to the driveway and the massive gates opened. The single passenger looked out the window up to the mansion that was her home. Actually, it belonged to Heihachi Mishima, but she had been allowed to stay and work. The limo parked. A man in a suit opened the door and the young woman stepped out, moving away the hair that had blown into her face due to the wind. She walked inside the mansion, where everybody was too busy to say hello, much less talk to you. She made her way through the mansion, going through the millions of hall and up several flights of stairs. The mansion used to confuse her and she would often get lost. Nowadays, she was used to the giant home. After an approximately ten-minute walk, she arrived at her room. She entered and closed the door behind her. A panda bear saw her come in and nuzzled up against her. The girl scratched the panda's head.  
  
"Hi, Panda. Once again, you're the first person to say 'hello'."  
  
The panda licked her hand.  
  
"C'mon, let's see what's new on the inbox."  
  
Ling Xaioyu (shou-yu) wasn't Japanese, though she may have looked it. She was actually from China. Two years ago, she'd attacked all of the guards on Heihachi's ship and threatened to do the same to him if he didn't let her enter the tournament. She was 18 now and a junior at Mishima High. Every day was the same to her. She'd get up, eat breakfast, go to school, try to stay awake through school, come back in the limo, do her homework, play around online if she had time, eat, train with Panda, go to bed, and wake up the next morning to do it all again. As you can see, it got boring, especially with Ling's short attention span. She yearned for something more. Today, she would get her wish.  
  
Ling scanned through the new e-mails, deleting the common junk mail. At first, it seemed that none of the new messages would interest her. Then she saw it. The last new message. She didn't recognize the address. It was titled "For Ling." Whoever it was must know her enough to call her by her first name. She opened the message.  
  
Ling, Beware of Heihachi. He's evil. He's planning something. Odds are, he'll eliminate you to keep your mouth shut. By staying in his home, you're putting yourself at grave risk. Get out! -one who knows  
  
Very odd indeed. She instantly responded.  
  
Who is this? How do you know about all this? Please reply. -Ling Xaioyu  
  
Now she would have to wait for a response. In danger? Of what? She knew Heihachi wasn't the nicest man on Earth, but evil? What could he be planning that was so extreme that it would involve eliminating her? What should she do? What could she do? If she just left, she'd have no place to go. How could someone possibly know this? Whoever it was would have to be very close to him, or the world's best stalker. All of the employees were extremely loyal to him. Besides, she hardly knew any of them. Why would one of them send an e-mail to her? How could they have gotten the address. So, this person had to have been close to Heihachi, close to her, and know her e-mail address. Ling's eyes widened. Only one person came to her mind. Jin. Jin was Heihachi's grandson. He used to live here before he disappeared after the last tournament. He never had been fond of his grandfather. Jin and Ling had been pretty close. She was the only one who tried to be his friend.  
  
Jin had been one antisocial guy. Ling finally talked to him. Their first conversation hadn't gone that well. She kept on trying, though, and eventually, she got him to open up. They were friends throughout the tournament. But after the tournament, Jin disappeared without a trace.  
  
Ling's intuition told her it had to be Jin. It just had to. But . . .if it really was him, she really was in danger! Why would he lie? What was going on? What if . . .  
  
A knock at the door nearly scared the skirt off of Xaioyu and brought her back to reality. She quickly changed the image on her computer and said, "Come in." One of the many, many men in uniforms opened the door.  
  
"Pardon me, Miss Xaioyu. Mr. Mishima would like to see you-"  
  
Why doesn't he just come here himself, then? She wondered.  
  
"-in his office."  
  
Oh.  
  
"Okay, thank you. I'll be there in a minute." The man nodded and left the room.  
  
Ling took a few deep breaths to prepare herself, then strolled towards Heihachi's office.  
  
The many hallways had never seemed so long. Perhaps she was being paranoid. Heihachi wouldn't . . .kill her . . .would he? The more she thought about that, the dizzier she got, and she nearly fainted.  
  
After a five-minute walk, which seemed like 5 hours, she arrived at the door leading to the owner of the home and the richest man in Japan. Again, she felt dizzy. Ling slapped herself, which drew an odd look from the secretary.  
  
"Heh. Just trying to stay awake. Long day at school, you know." She kept the nervous smile plastered to her face as she opened the door and stepped in.  
  
Heihachi's chair was turned away from her. As soon as the door was opened, he turned around. The man was 75 and was really beginning to show it. He had huge bags under his narrow eyes and wrinkles all over his face. He was bald, except for the hair on the sides of his head, which shot back at a 45-degree angle. Seriously, the guy looked like he'd grabbed an electric fence. Even though he was old, he was an extreme fighter. Very few had ever beaten him.  
  
"Ling, my girl!" He said cheerfully. She smiled and said hello. "Come, sit!" She did so.  
  
"You asked to see me, sir?"  
  
"Yes I did. But first, let me ask you, how have you been doing in school?"  
  
"Oh, uh, good, thanks. Well, to be honest, my math grades still aren't so hot. Never did like the subject, really."  
  
"But mathematics is one of the most important subjects there is! Stick with it and it will take you places."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"How's you're Japanese coming along?"  
  
She answered him in the language.  
  
"Very good. Very good. You're tri-lingual now, you know that? Chinese, English, and Japanese."  
  
"It still seems funny to me."  
  
"Ling, you are becoming a beautiful woman. You are very intelligent and every day you show your wisdom, wit, and charm."  
  
"Thank you, sir."  
  
Just then, the intercom buzzed.  
  
"Sir, it's Kimo with the first entrees."  
  
"Ah! Send him in!" Heihachi replied. The door opened again and Kimo walked in.  
  
"Entrees?" Ling asked.  
  
"Oh, yes, this is why I called you in here. Do you remember why you came to Japan in the first place?"  
  
"Yes. I wanted to compete in the tournament."  
  
"You defeated my guards and said you would do the same to me if I didn't let you enter." He chuckled. "How long ago was that tournament?"  
  
"About two years, sir."  
  
"Then I'd say we're about due."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me right. I'm holding the fourth King of Iron Fist Tournament."  
  
"R-really? Wow!"  
  
"Would you like to join?"  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yes you! I am personally inviting you. Do you accept?"  
  
Ling went over it. Should she join the tournament? She was still a good fighter. But on the other hand, Jin had warned her to stay away from Heihachi. Wait! Jin! Surely he would come to the tournament! Then she could talk to him and get some answers. It was a little risky, but it was a chance she was willing to take.  
  
"Yes sir. I accept."  
  
"Excellent!"  
  
"Panda can join too, can't she?"  
  
"Oh, of course!"  
  
"Thank you, sir."  
  
"My pleasure" He flipped through the files Kimo had given him.  
  
Including you and Panda, we now have six fighters. Let's see. Ah, King will be coming. You remember him, don't you?"  
  
"Yeah. He always had that leopard mask on. Kinda freaky."  
  
"Who else do we have? Well, he's a name I know you'll recognize. Miss Julia Chang."  
  
"Julia? Oh, wow! Yeah, she and I were good pals! I can't wait to see her again."  
  
"Neither can I." He went to the next entry. "Now he's a name I don't recognize. Christie Monterio. She's from Brazil. Hmm. Well, these are just the first of many entrees, I assume. I anxiously await the others. Now, go on, Xaioyu. I have much work to attend to."  
  
"Yes sir." She stood up, bowed, and left.  
  
"Oh, Ling! One more thing!"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Would you like to take a visit back to China?"  
  
Ling's eyes glowed. "Really?!"  
  
"Yes. I am going to Hong Kong to personally invite Lei Wulong to the tournament. You remember him, don't you?"  
  
"Of course. He was like an uncle to me."  
  
"Alright then. We leave tomorrow."  
  
"Okay." Then she left.  
  
As soon as the door closed, Kimo looked at Heihachi.  
  
"Are you sure it's necessary to eliminate her? She seems harmless enough."  
  
"You don't know her well enough then." Heihachi said, his smile now gone. "I said myself that she is getting wiser and more intelligent everyday. If we keep her here, she'll suspect something. After all, she was his friend." Heihachi dismissed Kimo, and once he was gone, he looked at the fourth entry. "So, you've taken the bait." He let out a low chuckle. "Fool. You don't know what you're getting yourself into." Heihachi stood up looked out the window behind him, which was the entire back wall. "Soon . . .soon everything will be in place. Soon I will have everything. Then there will be no one to stop me. No one." His laughter started out quiet, then slowly increased in volume, until he was letting out a loud, evil cackle.  
  
* * * *  
  
Hong Kong, China  
  
The trip had been a fairly long one. Nothing of much interest happened aboard Heihachi's luxurious ship. It was the same one where Ling had beaten up the guards two years ago. Throughout the trip, all Ling could think about was Jin's letter. Was she being led into a trap? The fear led to dizziness, which didn't go well with riding out on the sea and Ling became seasick.  
  
At long last, they reached the shores of Hong Kong, China. Now, they just needed to find Lei Wulong, the number one cop in China.  
  
Finding the place was easy enough. A decent sized home in the city. Heihachi wore his best tuxedo to meet his old friend. Ling wore a pink dress.  
  
Heihachi rang the doorbell. He, Ling, and the bodyguards waited for a minute, but nothing happened. Heihachi knocked this time. Again they waited. Heihachi began to knock again, but then the knob twisted and the door opened, revealing the most deranged, dragged-down cop in China.  
  
His long black hair was a total mess. His shirt was open, revealing his slightly depleting muscles. His eyes were barely open, as if just awakened from sleeping. He held a beer bottle in his hand.  
  
"Lei?" Heihachi said, stunned at the changes in the man.  
  
"Mr. Mishima? Oh, uh, come in. Come in."  
  
Everyone walked inside. This place wasn't much less disoriented than he was.  
  
"Sorry about the mess. I've been, uh, kinda busy." Heihachi and Ling sat on a couch while Lei sat on a chair facing them.  
  
"Lei Wulong." Heihachi shook his hand. "It's good to see you again."  
  
"Likewise."  
  
"You remember Ling Xaioyu, do you not?"  
  
"Yes! I remember." He shook her hand. "Is it just me, or have you gotten more beautiful since the last time I saw you."  
  
Ling chuckled. "If that was flirting, you're too old and that was pathetic."  
  
Lei laughed. "I can see you haven't changed much, but it's good to see you, Ling."  
  
"So, Lei." Heihachi began, "I've noticed that there have been quite a few.changes since we last met. What happened?"  
  
Lei's smile disappeared and he slouched in his chair. "My life's a wreck." He began to take another sip of his beer, but Ling took the bottle from him.  
  
"Whatever happened, this ain't the answer."  
  
He shrugged.  
  
"So what happened?" Heihachi asked again.  
  
"You know how I was supposed to arrest Brian Fury in the last tournament? Well, I didn't. The police have been going through two years of undercover treatment and they're blaming it on me! Just last week, there was some scandal going on. Someone framed me, saying that I was involved. I got a two-month suspension. I couldn't believe it! How could the chief believe that lying, pathetic creep over me? I've been working my butt off on this case! My girlfriend even left me, saying I care more about my work than her. So, as you see, the past two years haven't been so great."  
  
"It must be hard going from top cop to down in the dumps."  
  
"I am dishonored."  
  
"Then you'll just have to regain it! Prove to them that you're just as good as you always were!"  
  
"I'm trying. In fact, I've already got a lead. You remember Nina Williams, right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I believe she's an assassin."  
  
"An assassin?!"  
  
"Yes! But the problem is I don't have any idea of where to find her, so my lead is just going to waste."  
  
"Well then, you'll be happy to hear what I have to say. I'm holing the fourth King of Iron Fist Tournament."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I came here to personally invite you."  
  
Lei's mouth hung open and he was speechless for a moment. "This tournament will draw out both Brian and Nina!"  
  
"You can kill two birds with one stone. Even if you just catch one of them, you'll still be able to regain your honor. What do you say?"  
  
Lei grinned in excitement. "I'll go!"  
  
"Wonderful! Now, pack up! My ship awaits us!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: Okay, so you all know, Ling Xaioyu is my favorite female character to use. She's so HOT!! I'm also a Xaioyu/Jin fan. If ya don't like it, bummer. There will be more characters. I want to involve all of them, but some will be very minor. Please review! 


	3. The Players Arrive

Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken.  
  
  
  
Chapter Three: The Players Arrive.  
  
Three months after announcement of The King of Iron Fist 4.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!" Marshal screamed in his frighteningly high-pitched voice while holding onto Paul, who was maneuvering his motorcycle across the highway.  
  
"STOP SCREAMING!!" He hollered.  
  
"LOOK OUT!!" Paul zoomed past a minivan.  
  
"YOU'RE TOO PARANOID!"  
  
"I'M JUST PARANOID ENOUGH!!"  
  
"SHUT UP! I CAN'T DRIVE WITH YOU SCREAMING IN MY EAR!"  
  
"YOU CAN'T DRIVE AT ALL!!!"  
  
"JUST SHUT YOU POTHOLE, YOU PANSY!!" But Marshal kept on screaming throughout the ride. At last, they arrived at the airport. Paul parked his motorcycle Marshal instantly jumped off.  
  
"I'm never getting on that thing again!" He shouted.  
  
"Hey, you got here safe, didn't you?"  
  
"I'm surprised! I thought we were gonna die on account of your driving!"  
  
"I just wanted to get here before the plane took off. Oh, look. We're 45 minutes early. Who do we thank for that?"  
  
"I still say my car would've been better."  
  
"Hey, don't go there! We already settled it. You lost."  
  
"I don't know about that. I still don't think rock smashes through paper."  
  
Paul and Law went inside the airport and strolled to their gate. Paul saw another man sitting, holding an I.D. card, showing he was a fighter. A huge muscleman with long, black hair.  
  
"So," Paul said to him. "You entering the tournament too, huh?" The man looked at him.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Name's Paul Phoenix, the ultimate fighting machine. This here is Marshal Law, the pansy who's scared of motorcycles."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"So, who are you?"  
  
"Get back to preschool, junior."  
  
Paul's eyes burned. "What did you say?!"  
  
The man stood up, showing his extreme height. "You heard me."  
  
"Are you trying to intimidate me? I've clobbered grizzlies, man."  
  
The man cracked his knuckles. "Ever fought a convict?"  
  
"Nope, but there's a first time for everything!"  
  
"Okay, break it up!" A woman said, stepping between them.  
  
"And who might you be?" Paul asked.  
  
She showed her tournament card. "Julia Chang. I'm in the tournament too. Save your fighting until then."  
  
The man snorted. "Watch your back." He said, then he walked off.  
  
"Julia Chang, huh?" Paul asked. "You were in the last tournament, weren't you?"  
  
"Yeah. You too?"  
  
"Mm-hmm.  
  
"Chang?" Marshal said. "Are you related to Michelle Chang?"  
  
"Yes. She was my mother."  
  
"Was?"  
  
"She disappeared before the last tournament."  
  
"Ah. I remembered the name from the first two tournaments."  
  
"ATTENTION, PLEASE. FLIGHT 4:15 TO TOKYO IS NOW BOARDING." A voice boomed over the intercom.  
  
"That's us." They all boarded their plane. Once they'd put their luggage above them and sat down, Marshal and Paul sat down. A few minutes later, Marshal nudged Paul, who had been looking out the window, and pointed to someone who had just stepped on the plane.  
  
She looked like a supermodel. She had short blonde hair and wore a skintight hot pink outfit that split down the middle in a V shape, which stopped at about mid-chest, along with white boots that went up to her knees and white gloves that went to her elbows.  
  
Once she'd passed, Paul gave a low whistle.  
  
"Who was that?" Marshal asked.  
  
"Don't you recognize her? Nina Williams. She was in the first two tournaments."  
  
"THAT'S Nina?! Shouldn't she be older? She looks like she's only in her mid-twenties!"  
  
"Word has it that she underwent this cyrosleep thing between the second and third tournaments, which kept her young."  
  
"Amazing technology we have these days. Perhaps next, doctors will be able to insert a brain into your head."  
  
"Laugh now, but once we land, I'm renting a motorcycle."  
  
Marshal gulped.  
  
* * * *  
  
Tokyo, Japan  
  
When the plane touched down in Tokyo, the participants found they had a limo ride awaiting them. There was a total of six of them. Paul, Marshal, Nina, Julia, Craig Marduk-the muscleman they'd met-, and Steve Fox, a blonde-haired British boxer who had come to America to escape a mafia group after him (unknown to anyone else).  
  
Conversation was scarce until a man asked, "What do you all plan to do if you win the tournament? Mr. Phoenix?"  
  
"Live life like this." He put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes and smiled. "Boss of a huge company, owner of a giant mansion, and wielder of billions of dollars."  
  
"What about you, Mr. Law?"  
  
"The money I'd win would be more than enough to restart my Chinese food chain!" "Ms. Chang?"  
  
"I'd find a way to reforest my homeland in Arizona."  
  
"What's wrong with it?" Law asked.  
  
"It's becoming a barren desert. It's getting harder to live in."  
  
"What would you do if you won, Mr. Marduk?" the man asked.  
  
"Probably the same thing as the prep with the 2-foot hair."  
  
"Why you little-"  
  
"Hold on now!" The man said. "The tournament hasn't started yet! What about you, Ms. Williams?"  
  
"Mm." She shrugged and continued to stare at the floor.  
  
"Well, how about you, Mr. Fox."  
  
"I'm not sure. But winnings like that leave open quite a bit of possibilities, doesn't it?"  
  
"It sure does. Alright. We're almost there."  
  
"Where are we going, anyway?" Craig asked.  
  
"The Mishima hotel. You shall all stay there during the tournament, as will most of the other participants. We have given you all a room of your own, so you won't tear off each others heads between matches."  
  
"By the way, where are the matches gonna be held this time?" Paul asked.  
  
"Oh, various spots. The airport you just came from is one of them. This very town is one. There are quite a few."  
  
"So this is pretty public?"  
  
"Oh yes. In fact, the final match between Mr. Mishima and the final contestant will be held in the new Octo-ring. It will be like a stadium."  
  
"How many fighters are there?" Julia asked.  
  
"I believe there are nineteen, including all of you and Mr. Heihachi Mishima. Ah, here we are. Remember. Two weeks from today, there will be a grand banquet at Mr. Mishima's mansion. All of you are expected to attend. And look sharp! Best of luck to all of you.  
  
  
  
* * * *  
  
Mishima Mansion.  
  
Ling wore the same short, pink, sleeveless dress she had worn to China three months ago. She hadn't received any e-mails from whoever had sent her that mysterious message. She was more calm, but still alert. Lei had changed greatly in the past few months. He regained the muscles that had depleted and, with Lings help, quit drinking. The two had practiced together everyday and were in top shape for this tournament.  
  
"I still say I'm better off without it." Lei said to Ling, who was helping him with his bowtie.  
  
"Nonsense! The other participants will be here soon. You wanna look your best, don't you?"  
  
"I feel silly."  
  
"Don't be so nervous."  
  
"I'd feel better with my gun."  
  
"No weapons during the dinner, remember?"  
  
"I know. No police business, either."  
  
"Right. There. All done."  
  
"How do I look?"  
  
"Sophisticated."  
  
"I'm changing."  
  
Ling laughed. "You look great, Lei."  
  
Just then, Panda bounded into the room and went behind Ling, who rolled her eyes.  
  
"Is Kuma trying to hit on you again?"  
  
Panda nodded. Then Kuma walked into the room. Kuma was a grizzly bear who had a thing for Panda. He used to be Heihachi's pet, but left after being defeated by his rival, Paul Phoenix, in the last tournament. Kuma retreated to the woods to get back in touch with his animal instincts. Poor Kuma had had a crush on Panda since the third tournament, but never got to her. When he disappeared, Panda had wondered (just a little) about his whereabouts. Now that she knew, she didn't appear to want anything to do with him!  
  
"Kuma, how many times do I have to tell you?" Ling said. "Panda isn't available."  
  
Kuma groaned.  
  
"Don't give me that. Go on! Shoo!" Kuma left, disappointed.  
  
"We'd better go on downstairs." Lei said. "The other fighters will be here in a little while."  
  
* * * *  
  
"I don't care what you say, I'm not coming out!" Paul shouted through his bathroom door. Marshal had gone to Paul's room to make sure he kept his promise.  
  
"Come on! You have to uphold your end of the bargain! Now come out!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"C'mon!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Please?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"You didn't answer my question!"  
  
"Okay, here's your answer: BECAUSE I SAID NO!!"  
  
"Alright then. I'll just call my friend back in Chinatown and tell him where your motorcycle is so he can dismantle it."  
  
"YOU WOULDN'T DARE!!"  
  
"Try me!"  
  
"Okay! Okay! I'm coming out!" The door opened and Paul stepped out. Marshal used all his strength and still couldn't stop himself from laughing out loud.  
  
"You owe me big." Paul scowled.  
  
Poor Paul got a good laugh from everybody who knew him, which was just about everyone, as they all waited for the limos to come. I wasn't much better when he got to the mansion, either.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Sir. The participants have arrived."  
  
"Wonderful!" Heihachi exclaimed. He, Lei, and Ling stood up from their chairs. Kuma and Panda got on all fours. Heihachi was dressed in his best tuxedo. All five went to greet the fighters. In they came, one by one through the doors. Many were recognized. Some weren't.  
  
"Julia!" Ling called.  
  
"Ling!" The girls hugged. Julia had on a blue dress and had her long brown hair braided back.. "I haven't seen you in two years! How have you been doing?"  
  
"Great! You?"  
  
"Pretty good. Trying to reforest my homeland."  
  
"You'll do it!"  
  
"Well, well. What have we here?" A familiar and unappreciated voice said. It was Hwoarang. Hwoarang was from South Korea. In the last tournament, he'd been Jin's rival and a major jerk. He was 20, wore a black suit, and had red hair that went down to his neck.  
  
"Hwoarang." Julia said, trying to be polite. "How have you been?"  
  
"I got drafted into the military. How happy do you think I'm gonna be?"  
  
"Military? Did you get kicked out or something?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"They let you out to join this tournament?" Ling asked.  
  
"Nope. I left."  
  
"Left?! But you can't just leave the military!"  
  
"Pft. I did, didn't I? Catch you later." He turned and left, then hollered back, "Hey! If either of you see Kazama, tell him I want a rematch!" Hwoarang had lost against Jin before the last tournament and joined to get revenge. He still wanted it, even two years later.  
  
"He sure hasn't changed." Ling said.  
  
"Nope. Oh! Wait until you see Paul!"  
  
"Paul Phoenix? Mr. 'I'm so macho'?"  
  
"The same. Here he comes!" Paul reluctantly entered the building last, preceded by law. Both men wore suits. Ling cracked up as soon as she saw him.  
  
"What are you laughing at?!" Paul demanded.  
  
"Your hair!" Paul's hair, which had always been in a tall column, was now hanging down to his shoulders.  
  
"What about it?! Maybe I'm trying a new style!"  
  
"Yeah, and maybe I'll get a perm!"  
  
"You should! It'll go great with the black eye I'm about to give you!" But before he could go thorough with his threat, he heard a slight roaring sound. Like a bear was laughing at him.  
  
"You laughin' at me, Kuma?! You want somma this?! Come an' get it!!" He charged at the bear. Marshal shook his head and let the guards deal with him.  
  
"Hey, you look familiar, but you don't look familiar." Ling said.  
  
"I'm Marshal Law. You may have met my son, Forest, in the last tournament."  
  
"Yeah! That's it! So what's with Mr. Macho, anyway?"  
  
"Oh, we made a deal. I said I'd go to this tournament if he put his hair down. Ah, to see all those laughing faces at the hotel was a joy that only happens once in a lifetime. I'd better go calm him down. Nice to meet you."  
  
Ling suddenly shouted something in Chinese. "Who's Goliath over there?!"  
  
"Craig Marduk. All I know about him is he was in jail. I didn't try to get to know more. Ugh."  
  
"I'll say. Sure is ugly, isn't he?"  
  
"No, not him. Nina."  
  
"That-" Julia covered her mouth before she finished that sentence and Ling removed it. "Hey, Lei.Lei?" He was gone. "Hmm. Oh, look! Yoshimitsu!" Yoshimitsu was the leader of the Manji Clan, a band of Robin Hood-like thieves. He hid his face behind a white skeleton mask, while the rest of his head was covered with a dark brown helmet. The rest of his body was covered in dark brown armor. Now, he had wings hidden behind dark brown plates on his back. Yoshimitsu was famous at these tournaments for being the only one to carry a weapon: a green-glowing sword, which was in its sheath for now.  
  
"That guy looks ever freakier than the last time I saw him." Julia said. "Say, Ling. There's a girl I want you to meet. She's really cool. She's from Brazil. Hey, Christie! Over here! Ling, this is Christie Monterio. Christie, this is Ling Xaioyu." The girls shook hands. Christie was older than the other girls. She wore a white dress over her dark Brazilian skin. Her hair was long and brown.  
  
"It's nice to meet you," She said.  
  
"You too. Brazil, huh? Isn't it hot down there?"  
  
"Oh, yes. But you get used to it. Say, do you know someone named Eddy Gordo?"  
  
"Sounds familiar. Oh, yeah! He was in the last tournament."  
  
"Do you know if he's in this one?"  
  
"Not that I know of. Why?"  
  
"He's the one who taught me how to fight. We were good friends. But then he just left. I hoped he might show up here."  
  
"Hey! That's why I'm here!" Ling said.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm looking for an old friend named Jin Kazama."  
  
"I remember Jin!" Julia said.  
  
"What was he like?" Christie asked.  
  
"He was a good fighter, but just looking at him would knock you out! Woo!" Surprisingly, that comment came from Julia.  
  
"That reminds me." Ling said. She got the girls to a private area and told them about her mysterious e-mail.  
  
"Whoa." Julia said. "Sound's dangerous."  
  
"Yeah." I replied, but never got anything back.  
  
"Who do you think it's from?"  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
"What are you going to do?" Christie asked.  
  
"I don't know. It could be a prank, it could be true. But how could someone know something like this?" The conversation came to a frighteningly sudden halt.  
  
"Look, just try not to worry about it." Julia said. "C'mon. Let's enjoy tonight." The girls went their separate ways to see others.  
  
Just as she'd left, Ling rounded a corner and ran right into someone. The sudden impact knocked her to the ground.  
  
"HEY! Watch where you're-" she stopped short seeing who she'd run into. Someone wore black pants and a large blue jacket with the hood up. His face was covered by its shadow. He was strangely imitating. The man extended his hand. Ling took it and he helped her up.  
  
"My apologies." He said, then he walked on. Ling watched him leave. Weird. Who was that? * * * *  
  
A bit later, everyone sat down at the dinner table. Craig took a seat and just stared at the table. A few seconds later, a leopard mask was set on the table nest to the spot in front of him. Craig looked at the mask for a minute, then up at its owner, who looked down at the table. The shadow and his long black hair made it unable to see his face.  
  
"Do I know you?" Craig asked.  
  
"For now, you can call me 'Avenger'."  
  
"Avenger? You're the guy who got me out of jail! Huh. Well, thanks, man. How did you do it?"  
  
Avenger shrugged. "This and that."  
  
Craig looked at the mask again. "That mask looks familiar. Have I seen you somewhere?"  
  
"It looks familiar because you killed a man in a leopard mask."  
  
"Wait a minute. I know you! You were that freak's partner!"  
  
"He wasn't a freak! His name was Armor King, and thanks to you, he's dead!"  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I'm known as King."  
  
Craig snorted. "King of what? The masked freaks?"  
  
"You'll regret having an attitude like that."  
  
Nina sat down across from Fox, who were a navy blue tuxedo. Nina still had on her hot pink outfit. She often noticed Fox looking at the revealed section of her chest. But one cold glare and he turned the other way.  
  
Someone else was watching her. That someone was Lei Wulong. He would somehow have to take her down and Brian. Brian. Where was he? Lei looked around until he spotted him. He hadn't dressed up. Not that he expected him to. Brian was a zombie. He supposedly died, but still lived on as a superhuman criminal. He wore a green button-up shirt and blue jeans. Something was different about him. His body seemed paler than it had been the last time he saw him. Plus, the scar along his left eye was more visible. The weirdest thing was that different parts of his body twitched at random. He still had his short, gray hair, though. No matter what physical changes he may have, Brian Fury was a madman and needed to be stopped.  
  
Ling sat down next to Lei and Julia sat next to her.  
  
"Who's that?" Ling asked, pointing to a man with violet hair and a purple tuxedo.  
  
"Oh, his name's Violet. Don't know much else, though..  
  
"What's with the robot imitating him?"  
  
"That's Combot. He's programmed to imitate his opponent's moves in battle."  
  
"You mean like Mokujin?"  
  
"Yeah, kinda."  
  
Ling then noticed the man in the blue jacket sit down near the end of the table.  
  
"Who's the guy in the jacket? I ran into him earlier-literally!"  
  
"No one knows who he is. He doesn't talk and spends most of his time practicing." Julia looked around the room. "Hmm. That's odd."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I heard that there were nineteen fighters, including Heihachi. I count eighteen. Hang on . . . . . .yeah, eighteen."  
  
"Maybe someone just hasn't come yet."  
  
"Yeah, you're probably right."  
  
"Attention, please! Attention!" Heihachi said. "First off, I want to thank you all for coming. I look forward to the many matches we shall soon see. Now, I believe everyone is here, so I will go over the tournament rules."  
  
But at that moment, the doors burst open and the missing person walked in. Nearly everyone stared. He wore a black suit and black shades. His black hair was streaked back into a single spike.  
  
"Hmm. "Quite a few changes in this room too." He said. "Didn't you like my arrangements?"  
  
Julia and Ling looked at each other. Jin?!  
  
"Sorry I'm late. I wanted to make an entrance. I don't suppose you've told them, have you, Heihachi?"  
  
Heihachi was obviously struggling to smile. "Welcome back, Kazuya Mishima."  
  
Instantly, there was an uproar.  
  
"Kazuya?!"  
  
"He's alive?!"  
  
"How is this possible?!"  
  
Suddenly, the man in the blue jacket stood up, mouth open. He removed his hood, revealing an almost exact replica. Their features seemed the same. Even their hair was the same, except this man's had a few strands hanging over his face. Kazuya was shocked. He felt like he was looking at a mirror. He took off his dark glasses, showing that his left eye wasn't normal. It looked like a blood-red reptile eye.  
  
"Who are you?" He asked.  
  
"I am Jin Kazama! Your son!"  
  
Again, there was an uproar.  
  
Ling Xaioyu was probably the only one to look at Heihachi, and he didn't seem pleased with this.  
  
Kazuya shocked look soon faded.  
  
"Hmm. So Jun had a son after all. I guess it figures, after all I was the one who.never mind. So, I finally meet my son. Well, what do you think? How do you feel knowing your old man is alive?"  
  
Jin did not answer.  
  
Kazuya looked at Heihachi. "And how do you feel, knowing your son is alive? Furious, I'm sure. After all, it was you who threw me into that volcano. But of course, that was our deal, wasn't it? Whoever won the match between us at the end of the second tournament would throw the loser into the volcano. You're lucky it wasn't you. I greatly doubt you would have had the ability to return. But then, that would be a pleasure for all of us, wouldn't it?"  
  
Heihachi snarled.  
  
"But enough chit-chat. I believe you were about to explain the rules?"  
  
* * * *  
  
The rest of the night went awkwardly. Everyone was shocked that Kazuya was alive. Ling tried to talk to Jin, but he disappeared after the meal, as did Kazuya.  
  
Outside, Kazuya walked towards the limo that awaited him, but suddenly Jin came out and pinned him against the wall.  
  
"How long have you been alive?!" He demanded. The guards reached for their guns, but Kazuya held up his hand and the eased up.  
  
"A bit of an odd question, isn't it?"  
  
"ANSWER!!"  
  
"Calm down, son. If you really want to know, I'm 43. But I feel like I'm 30."  
  
Jin pulled him back and slammed him against the wall again.  
  
"How long have you been alive since you were thrown into the volcano?!"  
  
"Oh, well you should've been more specific." He chuckled. "Let's see. I was thrown in 21 years ago, so . . .I've been alive for about . . .20 and a half years."  
  
"You were alive the entire time?!"  
  
"Not the entire time. I missed a few months."  
  
"You call yourself a father?!"  
  
"Well, I am aren't I?"  
  
"You left me and mom to fend for ourselves!!"  
  
"By the way, where is your Jun? I would very much like to see her."  
  
"Well, you can't."  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"Because she's been dead for six years!"  
  
Kazuya's face grew a bit remorse.  
  
"If you'd been around, maybe she'd still be alive."  
  
Kazuya looked into his eyes and said one word with no emotion.  
  
"Pity."  
  
Jin's eyes burned. He grabbed his father by the collar with both hands and threw him across the limo and onto the pavement. Then, he ran before the guards could shoot him.  
  
"Mr. Kazuya. Are you alright?" One of the guards asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine." He looked at the spot where Jin had been. "But it seems Jin and I won't be spending any quality father/son time."  
  
* * * *  
  
That night, Ling lay in her bed, unable to sleep. Jin really had come! But why did he leave so fast? What was he up to? Kazuya was alive. Three generations in one tournament. This was going to be one messy tournament.  
  
  
  
Author's note: Well, told you I'd get more characters. Did you like Paul's little embarrassment? Everyone liked his argument with Law so much, I had to use it again. Already, I have two people asking if there will be any "Xioyin sweetness". Y'all like romance, do ya? Well, we'll see. **coughyescough** 


	4. The Tournament Begins

Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Four: The tournament begins.  
  
Two days later . . .  
  
March 16. 10:00 A.M. Tokyo airport. Runway 15. Yoshimitsu vs. Combot.  
  
"The first match of the new tournament." Heihachi said as he, Ling, and Lei rode to the airport to witness the event. "I can hardly wait."  
  
"Who do you think will win?" Ling asked out of curiosity.  
  
"Yoshimitsu is known for his unique fighting style. However, Combot can copy anyone's moves. It's anybody's game. Even so, Yoshimitsu is not someone I want to hand over the company to. He and his Manji Clan are a bunch of thieves."  
  
"They're like Robin Hood, though." Ling said. "They rob the . . .oh."  
  
"And what do you think they would do with my company?"  
  
"Point taken, sir."  
  
"But what a robot would do with a company, I do not know. I guess that's up to his creator, Violet. Quite an odd name. You know, he looks a bit familiar, but I just can't place him. Oh well."  
  
"I'd say this fight shouldn't get too heated." Lei said.  
  
Soon enough, they arrived at the airport. The three passengers got out and walked to the runway. The whole way there, reporters were pushing microphones into Heihachi's face and trying to ask questions. Not only Heihachi, but Ling and Lei too. The bodyguards kept them at bay. Airport staff had made sure no planes would be going in or out. The next plane wasn't scheduled to come in for another 3 hours.  
  
"Are both contestants present?" Heihachi asked when they arrived at the runway.  
  
"Yes sir." A man said. "All you need to do is officially begin the tournament, then we'll introduce them."  
  
"Good." The crowd cheered as Heihachi walked up to them. The fight was being broadcast live, so cameras from various stations were everywhere, trying to get a close up on Heihachi.  
  
When everyone was cleared away, Heihachi faced the crowd.  
  
"Thank you! Thank you for that wonderful welcome! I would also like to thank the airport crew for making this area suitable for fighting. Plus, thank you all for coming to this event. This match marks the beginning of the fourth King of Iron Fist Tournament."  
  
The crowd went wild.  
  
"Now, I shall keep you waiting no longer. LET THE TOURNAMENT BEGIN!!"  
  
Everyone cheered and clapped as Heihachi gave the microphone to a tournament official.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen! Let's give another round of applause to Mr. Heihachi Mishima!"  
  
They all did. "And now, let's see the contestants! First, a man who has been in every tournament. No one knows who he really is, no one knows where he's from, but we remember for his incredible fighting and his record of robbing the rich to feed the poor. Ladies and gentlemen, give it up for the mysterious masked leader of the Manji Clan, Yoshimitsu!!!"  
  
Everyone watched as Yoshimitsu flew down to the pavement, folded back his wings, and drew his green sword and swung it horizontally.  
  
"And now, it slices, it dices, it makes gourmet meals in seconds! But not this one, oh no, he was literally made to fight. In his first tournament entry, please welcome Combot!"  
  
The frighteningly flexible robot did a series of back flips into the "circle" and swung his steel sword (which he'd acquired just for this match) horizontally.  
  
Both fighters took the exact same stance and got ready.  
  
At last, Heihachi gave the word. "FIGHT!!"  
  
The crowd went bonkers, cheering, booing, taunting, all while backing away, as not to get hit.  
  
Yoshimitsu and Combot just circled each other for a minute, each waiting for the other to strike first. Finally, Yoshimitsu got tired of waiting and punched Combot's "face", knocking him back, then bashing it down several times; his "Doorknocker" move. Combot shook it off. Still, he did not attack. Yoshimitsu gave the cyborg his "Slap U Silly" attack, meaning he spun like a top on one foot with one arm stretched out, backhanding him several times. Of course, he then got dizzy, but caught himself and got back in his fighting stance. Surprisingly, Combot still showed no signs of attacking. Yoshimitsu was getting bored. He squatted down and spun around on one foot, stretching out the other to hit Combot's shins and knock him off his feet. Again, Yoshimitsu got dizzy and fell back, but then rolled back onto his feet, still a little dazed. Combot took this opportunity to strike.  
  
First, he spun around on one foot while backhanding Yoshimitsu, and while his head was knocked back, he bashed his face several times with the butt of his sword, and since he was already falling over, Combot assisted the process by spinning close to the ground and catching Yoshimitsu's legs and knocking him down.  
  
Yoshimitsu got back up, amazed at the sudden move display. Combot, the sleazy little copycat he was, had waited until he saw a barrage of moves to throw back at him. He could copy any of his moves and throw them back. However, there was only one Yoshimitsu, who still had quite a few tricks up his sleeve.  
  
Combot tried the same pattern again, but Yoshimitsu spun away, and of course, Combot hadn't seen any long-distance attacks. He was about to, though. Yoshi charged at him with all his might, somersaulting at the last second, and kicking Combot's chest as he rolled. Then he put his feet back on the ground and pushed off of them, and drill-tackling Combot, then somersaulting again when he touched the ground and kicked him high into the air, and watched him crash onto the ground.  
  
Yoshimitsu then deliberately backed away as Combot got up. The robot saw how far away his opponent was and decided to try out the new patter he'd just learned. He ran full speed at the space ninja. Just as he began somersaulting, Yoshimitsu jumped into the air, spinning his robotic arm, twirling his blade above his head like a helicopter. Combot stopped moving and looked around in confusion. Where did he go? Yoshi then finished his "Helicopter Death Trick" by falling down and cutting off Combot's sword arm.  
  
"Ooh!" The crowd said. They repeated the sound when Yoshimitsu showed them his signature move. He drew back his sword and stabbed Combot through the chest. The wound ruptured the cyborg's system, making him go crazy. Yoshimitsu crouched low, and when Combot was close enough, he spun around while rising, cutting him in half. To top it off (just for fun), Yoshimitsu put the tip of his sword on the ground and curled his body into a ball and balanced on the handle, his "Flea" stance. He hopped along the ground until the blade went through Combot's head, sending sparks everywhere.  
  
"YOSHIMITSU WINS!!" The announcer shouted over the microphone. The on- lookers gave their share of cheers and boos. Yoshimitsu did a backflip, then sat on the ground, cross-legged, and swiped his sword through the air.  
  
Ling and Lei clapped, but noticed Heihachi wasn't too amused. But even angrier was Combot's creator, Violet.  
  
"All my hard work." He said, through gritted teeth. "All the time I put into that robot.wasted!"  
  
* * * *  
  
March 16. 11:00 A.M. Underground arena. Paul Phoenix vs. Kuma.  
  
"Man! What are the odds? My first match and already I get to clobber Kuma again!" Paul said as he and Marshal rode to the location of the fight.  
  
"Don't get cocky." Marshal warned.  
  
"Thanks, dad!" he joked. "I beat him last time, what's gonna stop me from doing it again?"  
  
"Motivation. Kuma's got something to fight for now."  
  
"Are you on his side or what?"  
  
"No, I'm just telling you that you shouldn't underestimate him."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Mr. Phoenix. We're here." The driver said.  
  
"Party time."  
  
The limo stopped at a deserted building. Paul got out of the car and looked at it.  
  
"Concrete floors, metal beams, hard ceilings, strong walls, my kinda territory. Just wish that there were more viewers."  
  
"Actually, sir. This building itself isn't your arena. And don't worry. There are plenty of viewers. Please stay close. This building isn't as sturdy as it used to be."  
  
They all walked into the cold, abandoned building that echoed every step taken by anyone, which quickly got annoying. At last, the guard in front reached what looked like the only still-standing door. He knocked on it and the slit near the top of the door opened and two unfriendly eyes peered out.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
The guard showed him his badge, then stepped aside so he could see Paul, who gave a small wave. The man opened the door. Two guards stepped in, followed by Paul. Law tried to come in, but the giant man at the door stopped him.  
  
"Hey!" Law protested.  
  
"It's okay." Paul said. "He's with me."  
  
The man gave them both a dirty look, but let Law pass.  
  
They could hear many voices rising as they headed down the long stairs. Many anxious people already making bets on the winners. At the base of the steps, a long corridor lay before them. They could see a bunch of people at the end, waiting. One saw them and spread the word. Everyone began cheering and clapping. Paul smiled and began to walk into the arena, but the guard stopped him.  
  
"Wait until I announce your name, then come in."  
  
"Got it."  
  
The man trotted into the arena.  
  
"Alright." Law said. "Kuma's just a mindless bear. He's an idiot. You're a human. You're the smarter species!"  
  
"What happened to 'be careful'?"  
  
"I left him in the limo."  
  
"Alright, folks!" The announcer said from the inside. "Thank you all for coming. You're all in for a real treat! Now are you ready to see some action?" The crowed roared. "Alllllright then! First up! Coming to you from California, America, a man who has been in every tournament! A street fighter like yourselves! I give you the man with the ultimate iron fist! Paaaaaaaaaauuuul Phoeeeeeeniiiiiiiix!!"  
  
Paul trotted into the dimly lit underground arena in his black muscle shirt and blue jeans. A circle was formed in the middle of the small room and what a small one it was! Everyone was pressed back against the walls as much as they could. Nearly everyone was cheering for him and Paul loved it. Of course, there were those who booed and hissed, but Paul waved them off. What he liked the most was the beautiful women screaming for him, and reaching out to touch him. Paul winked at them and they all fainted.  
  
"Oh, brother." Law said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"And his competitor! From right here in Japan! He's big, he's mean, and he'll show no mercy to his archrival! The supreme fighting beast: Kuuuuuummaaaaaa!!"  
  
The bear rolled out into the arena and roared. Most people yelled unrepeatable comments at him, but he didn't care. He was here to take out the man who had beaten him in the last tournament. Both he and Paul stepped into the ring, and the cheering clamed down for a minute.  
  
"Shake." The ref said. They did (or the best they could with Kuma's paw). Then, they took their positions and awaited the ref's command.  
  
"FIGHT!!"  
  
The crowd roared with excitement, cheering on whom they deemed worthy of victory and taunting whoever they felt deserved a crushing defeat. Paul and Kuma circled each other until Paul got bored and attacked, ducking under Kuma's paw and delivering several punches to the chest, all seeming to do nothing against the bear's massive form. Kuma finally got down on all fours and rammed Paul headfirst. He fell on his back, but catapulted himself back up. Kuma ran at him again, but Paul sidestepped out of the way. He tried again, and again Paul sidestepped, but this time, Kuma caught his leg with his left paw, and he fell on his stomach. Kuma grabbed him, rolled onto his back, and rolled Paul like a ball across his paws before tossing him into the crowd and knocking out three people. The referee began counting off the seconds Paul had to get back into the ring. He made it in three.  
  
This time, Kuma made the first move, charging at Paul on all fours. Paul executed his Shredder attack, two quick high-kicks to Kuma's face, knocking him off balance. Next, he gave smashed his elbow into Kuma's face with all his might. Kuma stumbled back, giving Paul the perfect opening for the Unblockable Tackle. The onlookers cheered.  
  
Kuma stood on two legs again, ready for more. For a minute, neither attacked. They just circled the ring, waiting for the other to make his first mistake. But then the bell rang. Round one was over and both competitors stepped back to take a breather.  
  
"How ya doin?" Law asked.  
  
"Great! I feel great!"  
  
"You're looking good out there. Keep it up and we'll get out of here before long."  
  
"Ten bucks says I knock him out in this round."  
  
"Twenty says you don't."  
  
"You're on."  
  
"Back in the ring!" The referee ordered. Both fighters did, getting ready to go at it again.  
  
Paul lost twenty bucks. In the second round, neither fighter seemed to take the lead and minimal damage was taken.  
  
Halfway through the third round, Paul got ahead. He pummeled the grizzly with everything he had, and he almost seemed out of it until the round ended.  
  
Paul kept his lead for most of the fourth round, but then something happened. Kuma gave one mighty swipe and cut Paul's left eye. With his vision disturbed, Paul began to lose, brutally. Just as it seemed over, the round ended and Paul hobbled over to his end of the ring.  
  
"Paul? Are you okay?" Law asked once he sat down.  
  
"I can't see out of this eye."  
  
"Then keep your guard up on that side. C'mon, Paul. It's the last round. You can beat him! Remember: you're the stronger species. Now get in there and show Kuma what you're made of!"  
  
Paul stepped back into the ring, still dazed from Kuma's last assault. He could tell from here that without his left eye, he was going to be in big trouble, and he was right. As soon as the ref gave the word, Kuma smacked the left side of Paul's head. He didn't even see it coming. Kuma struck again, then smacked him to the right, and pounded his head down, then swung both paws up, smacking Paul into the ceiling. When he hit the ground, Kuma smashed him with both of his paws. It was a struggle, but Paul got back onto his feet. He couldn't go down to this chump.  
  
"That all you got?!" He bellowed.  
  
Kuma growled. Paul tried to guard his left side, but he couldn't see past his nose. Kuma pummeled him with everything he had, determined to win this match. At last, Kuma went in for the kill. He grabbed Paul and dove his jaws toward his chest. Paul grabbed Kuma's jaws at the last second and struggled to keep them from tearing out his beating heart, but bears aren't the easiest animals to deal with. Soon enough, Kuma got bored and threw Paul down. As soon as he got back up, Kuma smacked his left side. Once his head moved, Kuma grabbed Paul's left shoulder in his jaws and swung him around, wailing, before tossing him back to the ground. Kuma picked up Paul again and gave him a bear hug. He squeezed the life out of Paul. Law heard a sickening crack as Paul cried out in pain. He wished there were something he could do, but interference would disqualify him and Paul. Finally, Kuma threw Paul back down and roared in victory. Paul rolled onto his knees and elbows, trying to breathe. The ref began counting.  
  
"One . . ."  
  
"C'mon, Paul! Get up!" Law commanded.  
  
"Two . . ."  
  
"You can do this! Get up!"  
  
"Three . . ."  
  
"I can't." Paul muttered.  
  
"Four . . ."  
  
"When did 'I can't' enter your vocabulary?!"  
  
"Five . . ."  
  
"Are you just gonna sit by and let him win?"  
  
"Six . . ."  
  
"Are you gonna let him make a fool out of you?"  
  
"Seven . . ."  
  
"Are you gonna give that pathetic bear the pleasure of humiliating you?"  
  
"Eight . . ."  
  
Paul absorbed this.  
  
"Nine . . ."  
  
With one last explosion of energy, Paul jumped to his feet.  
  
"You okay?" The ref asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Paul assured.  
  
Kuma snarled.  
  
"No way I'm letting you take this one, punk!" Paul said. Kuma rushed at him, and Paul waited. Just as he saw Kuma's body shift, Paul ducked, and sure enough, a paw came swinging through where his head had been. Now was his chance. He put tremendous amounts of energy into every hit he laid upon his enormous opponent. Eight punches to the chest, three to the face, a Shredder attack, and more punches to his chest. Then Kuma made his final mistake. Had he swung with his right arm, Paul wouldn't have seen it coming. Unfortunately for him, however, he swung with his left paw, attacking Paul's good eye. Paul ducked and pulled his fist back as it surged with power. Then, he let it fly. His supreme fist smashed Kuma's chest and hopefully shattered several bones. Kuma flew back out of the ring, landing on a bunch of onlookers. The ref counted.  
  
"One . . .two . . .three . . ."  
  
Paul clenched his fists.  
  
"Four . . .five . . .six . . ."  
  
Law crossed his fingers as he watched.  
  
"Seven . . .eight . . .nine . . ."  
  
Kuma tried to stand.  
  
"TEN! You're out!"  
  
"PAUL PHOENIX IS THE WINNER!!" The announcer shouted. The crown went wild.  
  
"Alright! You did it!" Law exclaimed.  
  
"Who said that?" Paul asked, still not able to see from that side. The reporter shoved a microphone into Paul's face.  
  
"Mr. Phoenix. How do you feel about defeating your greatest rival?"  
  
"I can't say. I don't have much feeling left in my body."  
  
"Do you think you have any serious damage?"  
  
Paul tried pointing his finger at the reporter, but it wobbled around. "Which one of you wants to know?"  
  
"Uh, he's a little dazed from the fight," Law interrupted, "So no more questions, please." He and two bodyguards pulled Paul from the reporters and they walked down the long corridor.  
  
"Hey, bud, how do you feel?"  
  
"I feel like a double cheeseburger! That fight took it out of me. Then I feel like a nap. I'm wiped out."  
  
"We'll get you back to the hotel, then I gotta go."  
  
"Hey, thanks for helping me get back up."  
  
"No prob. Oh, and you owe me twenty bucks."  
  
Paul knocked him against the wall.  
  
* * * *  
  
Later in the day, Heihachi sat in his office, watching the next fight on TV, grinning. Kimo entered.  
  
"Your coffee, sir."  
  
"Thank you. Kimo, won't you watch this with me?"  
  
"Yes sir. Who is fighting now?"  
  
"It's Christie Monterio vs. Julia Chang. Sad. They were becoming friends. Well, it doesn't matter. Once it's all over, they'll return to their homes and never see each other again. It's the third round. Julia is starting to lose."  
  
They watched as the ref hollered, "Fight!" and they went at it again. Christie couldn't stay in one place. She just kept on moving around. This gave her two advantages: One, because she was moving like this, Julia couldn't decide when or where to attack, and she didn't move in a specific pattern, so she was clueless. Two, with her arms and legs moving about, Julia couldn't tell when Christie was attacking from when she was just dancing around.  
  
"Does Christie's style remind you of anyone?" Heihachi asked.  
  
"Yes it does. There was a man in the last tournament with that exact same fighting style."  
  
"Yes, Eddy Gordo. He trained her in this style of fighting. Julia was in the last tournament, but don't think she-ooh! That had to hurt." Heihachi said, observing the two-footed kick Christie implanted into Julia's face. Both girls got back up. Christie went in for a spinning kick, but Julia quickly ducked under her foot and grabbed her from behind at the waist and gave her the German Suphlex (If you don't know, that's grabbing someone from behind and falling back, slamming their head on the ground and catching your fall). Christie took her on-ground position to her advantage. She stood up on her hands, spread her legs out and spun around upside-down like a helicopter, nailing Julia's stomach multiple times. She continued this combo by still supporting herself by her hands spinning her out- stretched legs around herself, inches from the ground, tripping and juggling her opponent and rolling around into every which position she could to keep on kicking. This all happened in about five seconds and the whole time, Christie rested her weight on her hands and her feet never touched the ground. She looked like she was break-dancing.  
  
Julia slowly, but surely got up, her shins aching. Christie finished her off by giving her another two-foot kick to the face, knocking her down.  
  
"Well, that's that." Kimo said.  
  
"Actually." Heihachi said. "This is just the beginning."  
  
  
  
Author's note: Man, it's been a long time since I've updated, hasn't it? Sorry to keep you all hanging. I've been busy . . .okay, I've been lazy. So sue me (please don't). Well, what did you all think? You like? More fighting and . . .other stuff coming up in the next chapter. Tell me what you thought! 


	5. Remorse

Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken.  
  
  
  
Chapter Five: Remorse  
  
"And we're back, folks. If you're just joining us, we're going into the second round of the match between Kazuya Mishima and Hwoarang.whatever his last name is. Hwoarang has put up a decent fight, but he just can't seem to do any real harm to Kazuya, who hasn't made a single offensive move yet. What could he be up to?"  
  
On the battlefield, the streets of Tokyo, Hwoarang and Kazuya took their positions for the second round.  
  
"I hear you've been giving my son a hard time. Hard to believe with the pathetic fight you're putting up against me."  
  
"At least I'm fightin' at all! Stop cowering and show me what you've got, punk! Or are you a little 'I don't wanna fight' pansy like Kazama?!"  
  
"That's enough." The referee said. "You two ready?"  
  
"Been ready." Hwoarang said.  
  
"Let's go." Kazuya said.  
  
"Alright then . . .fight!"  
  
Hwoarang shot forward, sending a barrage of kicks, only to be blocked or dodged by Kazuya.  
  
"This is pathetic." Kazuya moaned.  
  
"Why don't you quit judging when you don't even have the guts to fight me like a man, wuss!  
  
"Poor fool. Obviously, you could never know that fighting isn't all offensive moves, seeing as you have the I.Q. of a soap dish. Oh, wait. I shouldn't say that. I'd be offending the soap dish."  
  
Hwoarang sneered.  
  
"A true fighting master," Kazuya continued, "Would know about defensive strategies."  
  
"Oh, shut up!" Hwoarang snapped, then he attacked again, firing every punch kick and whatnot he had. None prevailed.  
  
What's with this guy?! Hwoarang asked himself. He's defends like a wall, but he's as slippery as an eel! That pansy doesn't have the guts to take me head on. If I keep hitting hard, his defenses will eventually crack and he'll be mine.  
  
With that in mind, Hwoarang tried his favorite juggling move, "Hot Feet", which was a couple swift, but powerful kicks to send someone into the sky. But Kazuya couldn't be touched. He tried every low, high, and in- between attack he knew, but none prevailed, and soon, Hwoarang began to tire.  
  
I don't believe this! Hwoarang thought. Nothing I throw at this guy works! He must have watched my performances or something and figured out a way to stop each one! That cheater!  
  
This is getting annoying. Kazuya said to himself.  
  
He'll crack eventually! I know he will!  
  
Hwoarang gave one of his most powerful kicks, but this time, Kazuya grabbed his foot.  
  
"Yoink!" He taunted. "Twah!" He shouted as he rammed his own foot into the back of Hwoarang's head.  
  
Author's Note: Anyone who's played against Kazuya on Tekken 2 or Tekken Tag knows what I'm talking about with the "Yoink! Twah!" thing. I know he doesn't do that in Tekken 4, but I liked it. Anyway . . .  
  
Since he was on the ground, Hwoarang tried swinging his leg around to catch Kazuya's but he jumped right over it. Hwoarang catapulted up, and as soon as he did, Kazuya short-arm grabbed him, then raised his left foot high up and kicked his head one way, then swung it back, knocking him to the floor. Hwoarang tried to get up, but Kazuya finished the match by using the Unblockable Tackle.  
  
"Kazuya is the winner!" Many people on the streets, watching this cheered and whistled. Hwoarang pounded the ground furiously.  
  
* * * *  
  
A few moments later, Kazuya made it back to the hotel on foot. It wasn't far away, and he wasn't injured, so it was nothing. He had been assigned some bodyguards, but he sent them off before the match and decided to go solo. Just as he walked past the last alley before the hotel, a hand reached out and grabbed him and pinned him against the wall.  
  
"We gotta talk!" An angry voice bellowed.  
  
"Jin!" Kazuya chuckled. "My, you must find a better way to get my attention!"  
  
"Shut up!" He shouted, slamming him again.  
  
"But you wanted to talk!"  
  
"I SAID SHUT UP!!"  
  
He finally did.  
  
"I have some more questions that I want answered, and you're gonna tell me everything I want to know."  
  
"Sounds simple enough. But first, I'll need you to let go of me. Who knows how long we'll be here. Or how long I can keep my patience."  
  
Jin hesitated, but let him go.  
  
"Now, what do you want to know?"  
  
"First of all, if you've been alive for all this time, why didn't you join the last tournament?"  
  
He chuckled. "Why do I have the feeling this will lead to many more questions?"  
  
"Just answer." He said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Alright. You want to know? Here's the deal. After being thrown into the volcano and resurrected, I was furious with Heihachi. I was determined to destroy him. But he had defeated me even with me devil powers. So, I spent the last twenty years with the G-corp. I underwent tests, experiments, and whatnot. I was trying to become the most powerful being on the planet. I received news of the third tournament, but I didn't go because the research wasn't done. A few months ago, Heihachi attacked the G- corp building. Again, I was furious with Heihachi. So this time, I joined. I knew from the start that it was all just a trap to lure me in, but I went anyway. This time, Heihachi cannot stop me."  
  
"How can you be so sure?"  
  
"My powers have grown far stronger than he could ever be."  
  
"Don't be so sure. That underhanded weasel has a way of getting what he wants. When I won the last tournament, he tried to kill me. His guards shot hundreds of bullets into me, but he took the privilege of finishing me off . . .or so he thought. When I woke up, I was swarming with rage. I killed his guards, then went for him. I knocked him out of the building and slammed him into the ground. Then I left. Heihachi still ruled the company and no one knew about what happened to me. I supposedly ran away for unknown reasons."  
  
"Looks like we both have something big against Heihachi."  
  
"Because of you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"If you hadn't sold your soul to the devil, we wouldn't be in this mess. That's why he hates us. This cursed Devil Gene! You passed it on to me! He wants us both because of you! I didn't sign up for this, you dragged me into it!"  
  
"So you're saying you wish you'd never been born?"  
  
Jin didn't answer.  
  
"But if you'd never been born, who would have destroyed the infamous Ogre?"  
  
"I don't know. Hey! Wait a minute! How do you know about Ogre?!"  
  
"I did some digging. I found some information about him on the Internet. It said he was defeated by Jin Kazama, who disappeared after his defeat. It also had a list of his victims." Kazuya suddenly grew very quiet. "Jun's name was there."  
  
"That's another reason I wanted to talk to you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I want to know the whole story behind you and mom."  
  
Kazuya chuckled. "We could be here a while."  
  
* * * *  
  
My relationship with Jun Kazama? Where should I start?  
  
-When did you guys meet?  
  
Sounds like the perfect place to start. It was at the second King of Iron Fist Tournament. You're mother, I learned, kept trying to get a meeting with me to discuss the G-corp. Whenever my associates told me about her, I just kept on ignoring her request. Finally, the day came for the final match between Paul Phoenix and my father. But Paul never showed up. We later learned that he got caught in a massive traffic jam and couldn't make it. Therefore, he was disqualified and Heihachi won by default. It was a massive upset. I had been asked to personally oversee the final battle, but it appeared I came for nothing.  
  
As I left, crowds swarmed around me. Many reporters were trying to get my opinion, others just trying to see me. Then, a voice caught my ear. A beautiful, feminine voice from behind me. I turned to see who it was. It was your mother, calling out to me. She was the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen. I stopped in the crowd. One of my bodyguards came back.  
  
"Mr. Kazuya? Is something wrong?"  
  
"Who's that?" I asked pointing to her. A smile spread across her face.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"I do." My right-hand man said. "She's Jun Kazama, the woman who's been trying to set up a meeting with you since the tournament started.  
  
"That's Jun Kazama?!" We stared at each other for what seemed to be the longest time. Finally, I walked back to her.  
  
"Ms. Kazama, please come with me." She was stunned but followed me. I led her into the limo, confusing my guards and we drove off.  
  
"So," I said once we were off. "You're Jun Kazama?"  
  
"Yes I am, Mr. Mishima." She replied.  
  
"Please, call me Kazuya. Mishima is too close to my father's name for my liking."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Now, Ms. Kazama, I-"  
  
"Please," She interrupted. "Call me Jun. If you're letting me call you by your first name, it's only right that I let you use mine."  
  
"Alright then, Jun. I understand you're trying to meet with me?"  
  
"Yes sir. It's about your G-corp. I've been trying throughout the tournament. I finally got fed up with talking to your associates and decided to try you personally."  
  
"And it worked."  
  
"Mr. Kazuya," my aide said, "If I may remind you, you have no time for sudden meetings right now. Tomorrow is when you fight Mr. Heihachi and- "  
  
"Cancel my plans for tonight." I interrupted.  
  
"What?! But sir-"  
  
"I said 'cancel my plans'." I said, with a certain commanding tone and glare.  
  
"Y-yes sir." He replied.  
  
"Good." Then I turned back to Jun. "Ms. Kazama-erm, Jun, I believe tonight is the best night for us to meet."  
  
"I understand. If you lose against Heihachi tomorrow-"  
  
"I don't think that will happen. Anyway, if it is okay with you . . ."  
  
"Yes. Yes it is. When should we meet?"  
  
"I'd say about seven."  
  
"Yes sir. I'll come over then."  
  
"Erm, wait a minute. I . . .didn't mean we would meet at my mansion."  
  
"You didn't?"  
  
"You didn't?" My associate asked.  
  
"No, I, uh, actually meant that . . .you're staying at the Mishima Hotel, right?"  
  
"Yes sir. All participants do, right?"  
  
"Right. So, I meant to meet in the hotel room you're staying at. I-if that's okay with you."  
  
"Um . . .well, okay. I'll be ready at seven."  
  
"Good. Very good."  
  
So, we dropped her off and I went home to get ready. Everyone was bewildered that I'd arranged the meeting at Jun's hotel room. My associates kept telling me it was a bad idea. I ignored them all. As soon as we arrived, I told anyone who had planned to come with me to stay. Again, they were shocked. I also told them not to disturb me and that I would contact them when necessary. I just wanted it to be the two of us.  
  
-Sounds like you were trying to get more than a meeting.  
  
Smart boy. It was the first time I'd been nervous in months. It was kind of scary. Anyway, I finally got to her room on the top floor (that hallway seemed a lot longer than I think it should've been).  
  
"Good evening, Ms. K-Jun."  
  
"Good evening, Kazuya. Won't you come in?"  
  
The rooms reserved for the fighters look more like condos than rooms, you know. She had arranged hers very nicely. But the thing couldn't take my eyes off of was her. She was dressed in a beautiful white dress that stopped a little below her knees and had a white band in her long, lovely black hair. I had come in my purple tux. I'd debated with myself for hours about my hair, though. Whether I should keep it back in a single spike as usual, or something different. I finally decided to keep it the way it was.  
  
"Something wrong?" I asked. She was looking out the door and down the halls like she was looking for someone.  
  
"No, I just kind of expected you to come surrounded by bodyguards as you usually do."  
  
"No, they're too distracting. Besides, I don't think you'll pull a fast one on me."  
  
"It's an awful lot of trust for someone you just met a few hours ago."  
  
"You don't catch me as a double-crosser."  
  
"Well . . .thank you then."  
  
I took another look around the room, looking for more to say.  
  
"You, uh, have the place arrange nicely."  
  
"Yes, well, cleanliness is next to godliness, you know."  
  
"Refresh my memory. Who defeated you again?"  
  
"Heihachi."  
  
"Humph." I snorted. "That monster of a man is always trying to give everyone trouble."  
  
"But.he's your father."  
  
"Not by choice."  
  
"Why don't you like him?"  
  
"You've met him. He's not the nicest man in Japan."  
  
She looked at me in a strange way, almost as if trying to see into my soul.  
  
"There's something else, isn't there."  
  
I stared at the ground for a moment, then spoke.  
  
"I'm going to let you in on something that very few people know. And those who do know have been sworn to secrecy. Of course, I should just let the whole world know. Anyway, ever since I was born, my father hated me. You see, when I was born, my mother couldn't stop bleeding, and tragically passed away. He always thought it was my fault. What?! Like I wanted her to die?! I never even knew her! Well, anyway, when I was very young, my father took me to a special place to train. Conveniently, it was on the edge of a cliff. I ended up getting knocked off. Everyone thinks it was an accident, but I think he did it on purpose. He sent a search party to go look for m, pretending to act concerned, but they didn't find me. So, Heihachi adopted a son, Lee Chaolan, to take over the company when he died. Unfortunately for him, I was alive."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I don't know. Just lucky, I guess. I returned to the financial empire, and Heihachi acted happy to see me, but I knew his true feelings. He started the first tournament to get an opportunity to kill me. However, after I won, I threw him off the same cliff he knocked me off when I was a child. I thought to myself, 'let's see if he's so lucky!' . . .It turns out he was. I don't know how he did it, but he's still alive."  
  
"I guess that incredible luck runs in the family."  
  
I sneered at her, and she kept quiet.  
  
"This time, it will be different. I'll strike a deal with Heihachi. Whoever wins, throws the loser into the volcano."  
  
"What?! That's terrible!"  
  
"It's justified. Heihachi must pay for his actions. If he is kept alive, who knows what he will do?"  
  
"Kazuya, I know you're upset with your father, but-"  
  
"You don't understand, Jun! He's not the man you think he is! He's evil. Not just bad, evil! I don't know what he wishes to do, but you can bet it isn't good."  
  
Both of us were silent for a little while.  
  
"So," I finally said. "What did you wish to meet with me for?"  
  
"Oh, yes. Um, please sit." I sat in a chair as she picked up a few file folders that were lying on the counter. Then, she sat on the couch across from me. "It's about your G-corp."  
  
"Scientists. Researchers. Best in the land in fact."  
  
"True, they are. Perhaps even too good."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I was researching on the Internet and found an article coming from your company and decided to check it out. It was phenomenal. They'd discovered a way to enhance life forms. The animals experimented on were faster, stronger, smarter, and the whole shebang."  
  
"Fantastic, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes! It was. I looked deeper into it and just kept getting more and more fascinated. The only thing that bothered me was its name: The Devil Gene. I began to think that it had a name like that for a reason. Besides, nothing could be this good without some side effects. I kept on digging deeper and deeper into the article until I stumbled upon something. I printed it out to show you." She pulled out a paper from the folder. "I quote 'we've experimented on ten animals so far: four rats, two chimpanzees, and three dogs, each showing the same result. Each of them had a significant change. They could run faster, they were much stronger, and they much more intelligent. One of the dogs had a bad leg, and couldn't walk on it. But once infested with the devil gene, its leg was as good as new.  
  
" 'However, there were problems. Before long, the animals reacted violently, then it led to rage, hostility, and insanity. The chimpanzees showed the most control over it, but in the end, they all had to be killed. Mr. Kazuya is insisting that we continue the research. He is even suggesting that we try human experiments. He believes that humans will have much more control over the gene than animals. Are we willing to pay such a price to become more powerful?'"  
  
Jun put the paper down and looked at me. "I'm pushed to ask. How is it you know so much about the Devil Gene. And why are you trying to keep it running after those experiments?"  
  
I didn't answer. I sat, gripping the arms of my chair, trying to keep composure.  
  
"Do you just happen to believe so strongly in this project you're willing to risk human lives? Or have you already attempted it?"  
  
I gripped harder on the arms, ready to rip them off and throw them at her.  
  
"There's more to your story, isn't there? It wasn't just luck you survived that fall off the cliff. I sensed it in you when you told me that part. Something else happened, didn't it?"  
  
I let out a low chuckle. "You're craftier than I imagined." I stood up. "Yes. Something else did happen. When I hit the ground, I expected to die instantly, but it proved to be slow and painful. I was unable to move, sure that every bone in my body was broken. Then I heard a strange, dark voice coming from an unknown place. 'Well, well,' it said, 'what have we here?' 'Who's there?' I asked. A purple spirit suddenly appeared in front of my face, surrounded in electricity and smoke. 'You took quite a nasty fall, didn't you?' he asked. 'I didn't fall,' I replied. 'I was deliberately knocked off by my father!' 'You probably hate him for it, don't you?' 'Yes!' 'Don't you wish you could get back at him?' 'Yes!' I said. 'Yes I do! But what does it matter? I'm going to die here.' 'Perhaps not' the spirit said. 'I can help you live.' 'You can?' I asked 'How?' 'I am far beyond the limits of you humans. Not only can I give you life, but also I can give you extreme power. For a price, of course.' 'What do you want?' I asked. 'I need your vessel.' He said. 'surrender you soul and body to me and I will help you live. Then, we shall destroy your father for knocking you down here. It's up to you. What do you say?'"  
  
"You said yes, didn't you?"  
  
I nodded. "Fortunately, it wasn't complete surrender. He still let me use my own body, but when he had plans, he carried them out. When he was finished, I had my body back."  
  
"And that demonic presence still lives inside you?"  
  
"Yes." Then my eyes glowed blood red. "Care to meet him?" Without waiting for her answer, my body swarmed with evil energy and I transformed myself into the dark spirit known as Devil. Jun was shocked. "See what the Devil Gene can do? It gave me power beyond my wildest dreams! And if you just cooperate, he can give you the world!" Then my voice changed to a much darker tone. "And I can help you too, Jun." This was the Devil speaking, not me, though I wasn't resisting it at all. "Don't you want extreme power?"  
  
"Not like this."  
  
"Come, now! Don't be a fool, Jun! You know you can't resist it, so why even try?"  
  
"Kazuya! This isn't you! It's the demon spirit using your body! You have to fight it!"  
  
"Why?" I asked. "He's done so much for me."  
  
"Kazuya, eventually, he'll take your entire body and soul whether you want it or not!"  
  
"Quiet, mortal!" The spirit bellowed. "You should've kept you nose out of things it shouldn't have been in. You know too much. Now, side with me!"  
  
Jun looked the demon in the eyes and said with total confidence, "I'd rather die."  
  
"That can be arranged!!" The spirit bellowed. I ran forward at inhuman speed and smashed her into a wall. I drove my foot down, but she got out of the way and tripped me. I instantly got up. She tried to run for the door, but I was too quick. I blasted through her, literally! It's one of the devil's special powers. He can dash through someone without leaving so much as a mark.  
  
I picked her up by the neck and slammed her against the wall.  
  
"Foolish human! I gave you the chance for power, but you were too idiotic to listen! So now, you die." I squeezed her neck tightly. She tried her best to pry my hands away, but I was too strong.  
  
"Kazuya . . ." She said, wearily. "This . . .isn't . . .you . . .fight it . . ."  
  
"Ha! You just don't get it do you?" I laughed.  
  
"Stop . . .controlling him . . ." Jun said. I again laughed. But then, she put her hand on my cheek and stroked it gently.  
  
"Kazuya . . .please . . .come back . . ." Something happened then. At first, I was just consumed in rage, wanting to destroy her. But when she touched my face, everything changed. Slowly, my anger subsided. I began breathing heavily. It was like part of my mind had suddenly disappeared.or reappeared. I didn't know what was happening. All I knew was this wasn't right. Moments ago, I had been infatuated with this woman, but now, I was choking her to death? My grip loosened, then, I dropped her altogether. She fell to the ground, coughing. I fell to my knees, holding my head. The demonic spirit seemed calmer than I'd ever known. Was he losing power? Eventually, my body returned to its natural form. My clothes were torn, my face and hair were a mess, my body was weak, and I was covered with sweat. The thing that hurt the most was my mind. I didn't know what had just happened.  
  
"Kazuya?" Jun's voice said, weakly. I looked up and saw her kneeling before me with concern on her face. I saw a horrible mark on her neck. One I'd created.  
  
"Jun . . .I . . .I'm so sorry, I don't . . ."  
  
"It's okay." She said. "I sensed more of the devil than you. I knew that inside, you didn't want to hurt me."  
  
"But I did." I said.  
  
"It's over now." She said, comfortingly. She put her hand on my cheek again, and I could feel her tenderness, and compassion for me, a man who had seconds ago tried to kill her. She was smiling, of all things. How could she just forget what had just happened? When she had her hand on my face, I felt . . .weak, but strong at the same time. It was the strangest feeling ever, but I loved every minute of it. Then, Jun and I enveloped each other in a deep and passionate kiss.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Well, you can probably guess what happened next." Kazuya said. Jin was sitting on the ground, with his back to the stone wall of a building. "The next day, I left before she woke up. I knew she had defeated the devil, but I didn't want him coming back suddenly. Later that day, I fought Heihachi. We made our deal. Whoever won would throw the loser into the volcano. The fight lasted for hours, and soon, I began to lose. So, I called upon the Devil. Heihachi was shocked. I unleashed everything I had on my father, determined to kill him. But . . .somehow, he defeated me even with my devil powers. Then, he threw me into the volcano.  
  
"Later on, with the help of the G-corp and Devil, I was resurrected. I spent my time trying to increase my powers to become the most powerful being of all. Then, Heihachi raided the company and found out I was alive, started the fourth tournament, and here we are."  
  
Jin sat silently for a moment, to take this all in. At last, he stood up. "I have only one more question."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Did you love her?"  
  
Kazuya hesitated. "Yes." He said. "I believe it's safe to say I did." He smiled. "My relationship with Jun was definitely out of the ordinary. It was short lived, and pretty crazy, but it was good, just the same."  
  
Jin looked at the ground. Then he left the ally without a word.  
  
Kazuya grinned. "In time, my son. In time you will not have to worry about that Devil Gene anymore."  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Well, Hwoarang's been eliminated. Ah, I didn't like him anyway. Always being a jerk to Jin. Well, that's how I think the story happened with Jun and Kazuya. Hope you liked it. But why won't Jin have to worry about the Devil Gene anymore? Keep reading to find out! I'll update when I can! Oh, yeah, please review!! 


	6. Hunting Jin

Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken.  
  
  
  
Chapter Six: Hunting Jin  
  
Ling Xaioyu lay face-up on her bed. One arm on her stomach, the other above her head, one leg off the side of the bed and the other bent sideways, staring at the unpromising ceiling. Boooorrrrrrriiiiinnnnnnnggggggg. She had defeated her first opponent, Steve Fox, about 2 hours ago (or was it three, or 200?) He was a tough fighter (duh), but Ling was too quick for him. She defeated him in the second round. Now, she was bored out of her skull. It was about three now, and had been for the past five hours. Nothing around her was interesting. And as always, only one thing was on her mind: Jin. He had a way of disappearing right when she wanted to talk to him. She must have called that hotel fifty times. Five more and she got a free room! What?! She HAD to see him! But how? Then it hit her.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Hack into the hotel's computer?!" Miharu said in shock.  
  
"Please? You're a computer genius!"  
  
"But hacking?! Ling, I think you watch too many movies."  
  
"No such thing! Anyway, you gotta do it! I have to know where Jin is!"  
  
"Yeesh, Ling. I don't know if I can do that. And if I'm caught, I'll be in HUGE trouble! Therefore, the answer is no!"  
  
"C'mon!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"You didn't answer my question!"  
  
"Okay, here's your answer: Because I said NO!!"  
  
Author's note: Sorry, I just had to use it again.  
  
"Aww! You gotta!"  
  
"Ling, I think that Fox guy hit you harder than you think. I can't hack into a computer!"  
  
"Yes you can!"  
  
"Not legally!"  
  
"Well, no, but you're able to, aren't you?"  
  
"Yes, but I'm not doing it."  
  
"PLEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAASSSSSSEEEEE??"  
  
Miharu sighed. "Why do you want to hack into a hotel, of all things? Why not a big fancy company or something?"  
  
"I'm not interested in that sort of thing! I just want to know which room Jin is staying in."  
  
"Girl, you must really have something for this guy if you wanna see him this bad!"  
  
"Well . . .maybe I do!"  
  
"Maybe?"  
  
"He's the closest friend I've ever had!"  
  
Miharu gave her a dirty look.  
  
"Closest guy friend."  
  
"That's better. Either way, you only knew him for a few weeks!"  
  
"We hit it off very well!"  
  
"HA!! So you DO have feelings for him!"  
  
Ling looked at the ground, with a small smile and a blush. "Well, if you knew him, you'd like him too."  
  
"But I don't, so tell me about this incredible guy."  
  
"Well, when I first met him, he was still living in the Mishima mansion. He was very antisocial because of some stuff that happened in his past, but I won't get into that. He hadn't had any friends in four years and his expression never changed. He was always so serious, and never laughed. I could tell he was unhappy and I tried to become his friend. Our first conversation of hello, goodbye, and little in between. I kept at it, though, and soon enough, I got him to tell me the whole story. After telling me that, we became good friends. It didn't last long, but it was good while it lasted."  
  
"And during this, you became infatuated with him, eh?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess I did. But I never really acted on it. I gave a few signals, pathetic as they were, but nothing really happened. I guess it was my fault. I was too nervous. He's the main reason I stayed in Japan. Of course, he left right after the tournament. To where he went, I don't know. I'm just glad he's back, and he might leave after this tournament too, and if I don't see him now, I may never have another chance again, so Miharu, I beg you, please find out where he's staying."  
  
Miharu sighed. "Okay. I don't like it, but you're my best friend, Ling. And if it means that much to you, I'll find it for you."  
  
"Thanks." Ling hugged her. "You're the best."  
  
* * * *  
  
Jin didn't know where he was going or how long he'd be walking. All he knew was he wanted some more time to clear his head. A walk in the woods usually did it for him, so he went there. Who was the real bad guy in this story? He knew Heihachi was, but he was no longer sure about his father. If his story was true, then he could sleep a little better. Even so, he didn't know what to think. First, he would fight his way to the top and defeat Heihachi. Then, he'd deal with his father. Most of Jin wanted to throw Kazuya back into the volcano. If it weren't for him, he wouldn't have this Devil Gene. Then again, if he hadn't sold his soul to the devil, he wouldn't exist. Which was better? Never living or living with a piece of the devil? Ogre had been after Jin. If it weren't for him, his mother might still be alive. But then, she wouldn't be his mother.  
  
Why did he live in a life like this? The only one who had seemed to really care about him was his mother, but she was dead, and nothing was going to reverse that. His father didn't even try to see him, and his only other living relative, Heihachi, wanted him dead more than anything (except maybe to see his father suffer the same fate). Of course, there was Ling. Jin stopped walking and looked up from the ground. Where had that come from? Ling's picture had suddenly appeared in his mind. She was the only person who could ever make him smile, besides his mother. They had so much in common. Before he'd left, Ling told him it was safe to say they were friends. Friends. Yet he'd left her to Heihachi. Some friend he was. But it was his fault she was in trouble. If they'd never met and become friends, she would have had nothing to do with him and she would be no threat to Heihachi, giving him no reason to want to harm her. It was all his fault. Without him around, Heihachi would have next to no one standing in the way of his triumph over the world, Kazuya could've kept the Devil Gene he was so fond of, his mother would've had no reason to die, and Ling would not be in danger. Everyone could've lived happier had he not existed. So why was he here? To cause pain and trouble on everyone?! What kind of life was that?!  
  
Finally, Jin shouted to the sky, "I WISH I'D NEVER BEEN BORN!!!"  
  
* * * *  
  
"Brrr." Ling shivered.  
  
"Something wrong?" Miharu asked.  
  
"I just . . .felt a sudden chill."  
  
"Well, turn up the thermostat. I'm almost done. Okay . . .Jin Kazama. I thought his father was Kazuya Mishima."  
  
"He is."  
  
"Then why isn't his last name Mishima?"  
  
"Everyone thought Kazuya was dead until a few weeks ago, so he just took his mother's name."  
  
"But wouldn't here name have been Mishima?"  
  
"No, they weren't married."  
  
"They weren't?! Yeesh! What's this world coming to?! Okay, here we go, now we gotta act quickly, or we'll get caught. Get some paper. Okay . . .Jin is staying in a fighter's suite, obviously. Number . . .5. Top floor. Happy?"  
  
"Yes! Thank you!"  
  
They quickly got off the computer. Ling thanked Miharu again and took off.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Sir, Kimo with the match-ups for the second session."  
  
"Send him in." Heihachi replied over the intercom. Kimo stepped in.  
  
"Here are the match-ups, sir." He said, handing Heihachi the papers.  
  
"Good. Let's see." He began scrolling through them. He took a sip of his coffee, and as he was doing so, his eyes suddenly bulged and he spat it all back out.  
  
"Sir? Are you okay?" Kimo asked. Heihachi pointed to one match.  
  
"Look at that!" Kimo read it.  
  
"Ling Xaioyu vs. . . .oh my."  
  
"My thoughts exactly! You're positive these were random?"  
  
"Y-yes sir."  
  
"They weren't rigged in any way?"  
  
"No sir."  
  
Heihachi rubbed his chin. "I don't believe it. She won't last one round! She'll be killed!" Heihachi's concerned look turned into a grin. "Make sure I get a good seat."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
* * * *  
  
**knock knock**  
  
Paul answered the door. A man in a tux handed him some papers.  
  
"These are the new match-ups for the next session, Mr. Phoenix."  
  
"Oh, thanks."  
  
The man left and Paul shut the door. Now he could get a feel for his next opponent. He flipped through, looking for his name and came across Marshal's. He decided to find out whom he was up against. When he saw his opponent's name, he froze.  
  
"Oh, man." He said. Just then, the phone rang. "Hello?"  
  
"Paul, it's Marshal."  
  
"Oh, hey, what's up, man?"  
  
"I, uh, just got the new match-ups."  
  
"Yeah, me too."  
  
Both were silent for a while.  
  
"Marshal, listen. If you get knocked out of the tournament, and I make it to the top, I'll help you out when we get back to California."  
  
"Thanks, Paul. Good luck."  
  
"You too, man."  
  
* * * *  
  
Top floor. Fighter's suite number five. Ling had waited two years for this. She'd dressed herself in her favorite pink dress. She reached the top floor of the Mishima hotel, hoping Miharu's instructions were correct. Suite number five. This was it. Ling quickly gave herself one last look- over, then knocked on the door. No answer. She tried again. Nothing. Just her luck. She finally got her chance to see Jin again and he wasn't home. She kept trying for a little while, then decided just to wait. She sat down right there on the floor in front of his door. If he was there, and just not answering the door, he'd have to leave sooner or later. If he was really gone, he'd have to come back some time . . .right?  
  
Time passed ever so slowly. Minutes turned into hours and hours turned into.well.more hours. Ling could feel the boredom getting to her. She was dozing fast. She was too determined to leave, so she just sat with her forehead leaning against her knees. Soon enough, she finally closed her eyes ready to let sleep come.  
  
But then, she heard footsteps. The drowsiness vanished in an instant. Her heart raced and she jumped to her feet. Could it be him? Just in case, she straightened out her dress again. Sure enough, a Japanese male with black hair back in a single spike came into the hall, but turned the other way, not noticing her.  
  
"Jin?" Ling said. The man turned around, showing that he wasn't. "Oh, I'm sorry, I thought you were . . ."  
  
"My son? Yes, we do look frighteningly similar, don't we? You're in the tournament, aren't you?"  
  
"Yes, I'm Ling Xaioyu."  
  
"Kazuya Mishima."  
  
"Pleasure to finally meet you, Mr. Mishima."  
  
"Please, call me Kazuya. Mishima is too close to my father for my liking. So, Ms. Xaioyu, what are-"  
  
"Please," She interrupted. "Call me Ling. If you're letting me call you by your first name, it's only right that I let you use mine."  
  
Kazuya's eyebrows perked. "That was freakishly familiar."  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"Nothing. So, what are you doing out here? I haven't seen you around here before."  
  
"I was waiting for Jin."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yeah. I've been trying for a long time."  
  
"You a friend of his?"  
  
"I guess you could say that. We met two years ago in the last tournament. We became friends, but then he disappeared. I was hoping to see him again. I got fed up with trying to call him, so I tracked him down so I could see him personally."  
  
Kazuya rubbed his chin. "Again, very familiar."  
  
Ling gave a confused look.  
  
"Just memories of someone I knew. Jun Kazama, Jin's mother, maybe he told you about her?"  
  
"Yes he did. In fact, I was practically the only person he talked to. He was always so quiet."  
  
"A painful past can tear you up. Anyway, you remind me of her."  
  
"Jin said that." Ling replied with a small smile.  
  
"Forgive my straightforwardness, but it sounds like you might have been closer than just friends."  
  
"Well . . .sort of."  
  
"Sort of?"  
  
"I guess I was. Okay, I guess I am. But I don't know about him."  
  
"Well, if you're trying to find Jin, I just talked to him a few hours ago. He hasn't returned?"  
  
"Either that or he isn't answering the door. I've been here for hours."  
  
"Now THAT'S determination."  
  
"And I'm not giving up, either."  
  
"Good. I admire that kind of spirit. By the way, if you're fighting, how come I haven't seen you around any of these rooms?"  
  
"I'm staying at the Mishima mansion. I being trained as a ward for Mr. Heihachi."  
  
"Did you see his face when he found out I was alive?"  
  
"He wasn't happy. Nor when he saw Jin."  
  
"Everybody hates Heihachi and Heihachi hates everybody. By the end of this tournament, he'll be gone, though. Who knows? Maybe you'll be working for me."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"If I win, perhaps I'll throw Heihachi into the volcano."  
  
"That's . . .one way to get back at him."  
  
"Sorry to seem extremely violent, but when you've had someone try to murder you twice, you just have an urge to return the favor."  
  
"Jin probably feels that way."  
  
"He does. But I don't know who he hates more, Heihachi or me."  
  
"Why would he hate you?"  
  
"I think he believes I abandoned him and Jun. But I couldn't return. I . . .never mind."  
  
"The Devil Gene?"  
  
Kazuya gave her a shocked look. "How do you know about that?!"  
  
"Jin told me."  
  
"Well, I couldn't return, because who knew what the devil in me would do?"  
  
"Perhaps Jin feels you could've protected his mother, which he couldn't do."  
  
Kazuya stood silent.  
  
"Well, I must go." He said at last. "You still going to wait out here?"  
  
"Yeah. I can't miss Jin. This is his room, right?"  
  
"Yes it is."  
  
"Good. What time is it, anyway?"  
  
Kazuya looked at his watch. "9:23"  
  
"Whoa! I can't believe I've been here that long!"  
  
"When did you get here?"  
  
"About 2."  
  
"You have one hard spirit to break. If you need anything, I'm in fighter's suite number 8."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Once he left, Ling sat down again. Soon, the drowsiness crept back up. She rested her head on her knees again and fought sleep to no avail. Eventually, she closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Sir," The secretary said over the intercom. "Ms. Panda to see you."  
  
"Send her in." The secretary opened the door and Panda came in.  
  
"So, Panda, how can I help you?" Panda replied in a jumble of growls and grumbles. Heihachi must've forgotten that he didn't speak bear. "I'm.sorry, Panda. I don't understand." Panda stood on her find legs and struck a fighting pose. "Fight? Fighting? Fighter?" Panda nodded at the last one. "A fighter in the tournament?" She nodded again. "Kuma?" Panda shook her head. "Oh, Xaioyu?" Panda nodded. "What about Xaioyu?" Panda put her palm horizontally just above hr eyes and looked around the room. "You're looking for her?" Panda nodded, then shrugged. "I'm sorry, Panda. I haven't seen her." Panda let out a big bear sigh and left the office. Heihachi looked back at the match-up list.  
  
"Pretty soon, we won't be seeing her at all."  
  
* * * *  
  
Ling's eyes fluttered open. The bedside clock read 7:13. Today was Saturday. Sleep-in day. She rolled over and closed her eyes again, holding the sheets up to her neck and snuggling against the pillow. Then she was wide-eyed and awake. The last thing she remembered was sitting at Jin's door. Why was she suddenly in a bed? Ling sat straight up. Nothing was familiar. The room was significantly smaller than her bedroom (mansion bedrooms are huge) and a different color. Sunlight streamed in through the window to her left. A dresser sat to her right and nightstand on her left. A closed door was in front of her. She kicked off the sheets and found herself fortunately still dressed. Things could be worse, Ling told herself. She could've woken up beaten and raped. Or next to someone she didn't know. But everything about her still seemed okay.  
  
Ling got up and ran out the door. Beyond it lied what looked like a small house, or a condo. To the right, a little ways away, was the door and a small kitchen. To the left was a sliding glass door and a balcony. Obviously, she was on a high floor. Very high. Almost directly in front of her was a TV, a chair, and a couch facing them. What really surprised Ling was the couch. The end of was facing her, so she could see the front of it. Someone was sleeping there. He had a blanket spread over himself and he was facing the back of the couch. She was frozen. She'd been brought into an unknown place by an unknown person, but not harmed or violated in any way. She dared in a little closer and saw this male had black hair that hung down to his shoulders. But with the body facing away, she couldn't see the face. Dare she try and go closer? She did. Ling moved forward, and inch every few seconds. Just as she got within ten feet of the sleeping body, it stirred. Ling gasped, then covered her mouth to prevent herself from making another sound. Who could this be? What did he want with her?  
  
The man rolled over, but the blanket got moved up and covered the face.  
  
"Morning already?" an unidentifiable voice mumbled. He stood up, his back to Ling and stretched. Her eyes widened. His figure was impressive enough from behind, but then he turned around. It was like one of Ling's wildest dreams was coming true. A hunk of a guy, standing ten feet from her wearing nothing but his boxers. He had huge muscles covering his chest and arms. Ling's gaze traveled from that to his six-pack, then down to his.legs. Strong and lean all over. This guys was BUILT!  
  
Author's note: Okay, I'm a guy, and I'm getting sick. All the females out there had better be happy.  
  
"Oh, you're up." He said. Ling never once took her eyes off his impressive body. Seeing this, he put on the clothes next to the couch he'd laid out. White pants with black flames on the right leg, and a white button-up shirt with black flames rising up from the bottom. He left the shirt open, to Ling's pleasure.  
  
"Excuse me, please." He walked past the staring, drooling Ling, who watched him walk into the bathroom. Once he was out of sight, Ling almost passed out on the floor from the sudden experience. She fell onto the couch, her hand still over her mouth. Whoa.  
  
Ling then slapped herself. First of all to get herself out of the trance. Second because she had failed to see who it was! Whoever it was, he didn't seem harmful. And the fact that he could kill a crowd of women with his looks was a big plus.  
  
Soon, he came back out and Ling saw who he was.  
  
"Jin!" She said. She recognized him better now that his hair was in that spike. He gave a small smile. Ling was speechless.  
  
"Let me answer your first few questions. Last night, I came home late and saw you sleeping at my doorstep. That was a huge surprise. I was glad to see you, but I didn't want to wake you, so I brought you in. I let you have the bed and I took the couch."  
  
"You always were quite the gentleman."  
  
"And for your other questions, no, I did nothing that would harm or violate you in any way."  
  
"I know you wouldn't."  
  
"So, now answer my question. Why were you sleeping at my doorstep?"  
  
"Because I wanted to see you."  
  
"You sure that's the smartest thing to do?"  
  
"What?" Jin's smile was gone. He walked out to the balcony and leaned on it. Ling followed him out.  
  
"Why don't we start from the beginning?" Ling asked.  
  
"And exactly where would that be?"  
  
"What happened after the last tournament? Where did you disappear to? I know that you didn't just run away."  
  
"You want to know?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, after I defeated True Ogre, he vanished into thin air. I thought it was okay, but then Heihachi's guards fired a barrage of bullets at me, and Heihachi took the pleasure of finishing me off. I thought I was dead, but then something happened. It was like something awakened inside me. The scary thing is I knew what it was. The demonic being living inside me passed down by my father. Then I got up, trashed the guards, and knocked Heihachi out of the building and flew away. Now let me ask you, why are you still here?"  
  
"I told you I was going to stay and train to work here. Of course, I thought you'd still be here."  
  
"I couldn't stay. Heihachi wanted me dead. And I feared he might want to kill anyone who got too close to me too. Namely you."  
  
"Jin, I'm fine."  
  
"But for how long? How long before Heihachi thinks you're getting too close? Did you heed my warning at all?"  
  
"Warning? What warn- you DID send that e-mail, didn't you?"  
  
"Yeah. Does Heihachi know?"  
  
"I doubt it. Once I replied, I deleted the message. By the way, why didn't you reply?"  
  
"I figured one letter was putting you in enough danger."  
  
"So where were you, anyway?"  
  
"Australia. I spent the last two years training to take Heihachi down. Once I found out about the fourth tournament, I figured this was my chance to get back at Heihachi."  
  
"Is that the only reason you joined?"  
  
"Not really. I also wanted to get you out of danger."  
  
"Well, at least you thought about me."  
  
"Sort of."  
  
"Sort of?"  
  
"Actually, until that I found out about the tournament, all I thought about was how to destroy Heihachi."  
  
"Oh, well . . ." Her voice trailed off.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay. I just wish I could've said goodbye."  
  
Jin looked down at the ground.  
  
"Jin?"  
  
"I didn't even think about saying goodbye. All I thought about was getting as far away from Japan as possible."  
  
"After being attacked like that, I'd want to get out also."  
  
"I just left without even thinking about you." Jin said, more anger in his voice than normal. "Of course.it was probably for the better that I didn't see you again. I've put you in enough danger already." Then his eyes shot open. "What was I thinking?! I just put you in even more danger by bringing you in! Heihachi is bound to notice you're gone! He'll link it to me and think you're getting too close, then he'll be sure to kill you!" Jin pounded the balcony rail. "I'm such an idiot!!"  
  
"Jin! It's alright!"  
  
"No it's not! I can't protect anybody! Not my mother, not you!"  
  
"Jin, you were only fifteen."  
  
"I'm 21 now and I still just cause trouble on everybody."  
  
"No you don't"  
  
"Yes I do! Without me, everyone would be happier. Heihachi would have next to no one in his way, my father could've kept his beloved Devil Gene, my mother wouldn't have been in danger of Ogre, and Heihachi would have nothing against you." He pounded the rail again. "The world would be better off without me."  
  
"Don't say that!" Ling snapped.  
  
"But it's true! You know it is!"  
  
"No it's not! Now stop thinking so negatively!"  
  
Jin looked away from her.  
  
"Jin, the way I see it, everyone is put here for a reason."  
  
"Example . . .?"  
  
"Well, um . . .look at Paul Phoenix and Marshal Law. Two completely different people. Marshal is a levelheaded Chinese man who's as fast as a bullet. Paul on the other hand, is an egotistic, American man who gives off more power than speed. Despite their differences, they're best friends."  
  
"What does that have to do with what you said earlier?"  
  
"The reason they're here is to help each other out."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Paul and Marshal help each other with their faults. If one wasn't around, the other would fall."  
  
"Yeah, well, why am I here? To burden everyone?"  
  
"No, that's Heihachi's role."  
  
"So why am I here?"  
  
"Simple: to stop Heihachi. Besides, you beat Ogre."  
  
"Someone else could've done that."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
Jin didn't answer. He just faced the large city below.  
  
"Besides," Ling added, wrapping both her arms around one of his, "It's nice to know I've got a guardian angel around."  
  
Jin was silent for a moment. "If everyone is here for a reason, why do you think you're here?"  
  
"Well, I haven't figured it out yet, but I know I serve some purpose. Perhaps it's to try and help you. Our relationship was definitely out of the ordinary. It was short-lived and pretty crazy, but it was good just the same."  
  
Jin shot her a look.  
  
"D-did I say something wrong?"  
  
"That's what my father said about him and my mother."  
  
"Well, perhaps you and I are a replay of them."  
  
"Don't say that."  
  
"Well, we are, aren't we? You're the man living with a piece of the devil, and I'm the one trying to help you through it."  
  
"Yeah, now I'm gonna get thrown in a volcano and you're gonna be killed by the next demon floating around."  
  
"Not if you defeat Heihachi."  
  
"I told you before, every time I try to protect somebody, they end up in trouble or dead."  
  
"Third time's a charm."  
  
"Look, I appreciate your help, but you're wrong."  
  
"Jin, stop it! I came here to see you because you're my friend, not because I wanted to hear suicide threats. Can't we talk about something else?"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Well, uh . . .I saw your father last night."  
  
"You did?!"  
  
"Yeah, while I was waiting for you."  
  
"What did you say to him?"  
  
"We . . .just . . .talked."  
  
"Did you say anything that would let him know that you know me?"  
  
"Y-yes."  
  
"Ling!! Are you trying to put yourself in danger?!"  
  
Ling's smile had long since faded. "You know, Jin, I hoped you'd be glad to see me, but it appears you're just ashamed of me." She turned to leave.  
  
"No, Ling wait!"  
  
She turned back around.  
  
"I'm not ashamed of you."  
  
"Then why don't you want anyone to know that I know you?"  
  
"I'm just concerned."  
  
"You're pushing it a little too far, Jin."  
  
"Ling, I . . .I'm sorry. I'm . . .just a little paranoid that something will happened to you. The only person who ever got as close to me as you have died."  
  
"Jin, you have to get rid of the things in your life that are hurting you. I'm not saying to completely flush your mother from your memory, but you need to cancel out her death. It seems to me like she's still alive. Right here." She put her hand on his chest and it took all her strength to remove it.  
  
"Thank you. She is. But not only there."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"It seems a big part of her had imbedded itself in you."  
  
"I can't replace your mother, but I do what I can to help."  
  
"And you do a great job."  
  
Then his lips caught hers in a deep, passionate kiss.  
  
Suddenly, Jin pulled away in shock.  
  
"Jin?"  
  
"The devil. It's . . .quiet. It's still there, but . . .I can't hear it anymore."  
  
"Like I said. I do what I can."  
  
They moved in for a series of long, hard kisses. Between one of them, Jin spoke softly. "I love you, Ling. I always did."  
  
"I love you too, Jin. And I always will."  
  
Jin held her close to him, kissing her once more, never wanting to let her go again.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Awww, ain't it sweet? They finally confessed their love. Y'all like? Many people have been bugging me about putting some Xaiojin in, so I finally got to it. Not as good as I hoped, but it'll have to do. Please review!! 


	7. Tales of Revenge

Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken.  
  
  
  
Chapter Seven: Tales of Revenge.  
  
"So, how did you find me, anyway?" Jin asked, sitting on the chair, feet on the coffee table. Ling lay on the couch. Both had their own bowl of popcorn and were occasionally tossing them to each other (sometimes at each other).  
  
"Promise you won't tell?"  
  
"If you promise to stop throwing the saltiest pieces of popcorn at my eyes."  
  
"Deal. I got my friend Miharu to hack into the hotel computer and find out which these rooms you stayed in."  
  
"You hacked in?! There's a side of you I never expected to see!"  
  
"I didn't hack in. Miharu did! I just told her to."  
  
"So you had someone else do your dirty work for you?" He tossed another popcorn piece into her mouth. "You're getting evil, girl."  
  
"We all have a little dark side to us. Even good ol' me!" She tossed a piece to Jin's mouth, but missed. Then she picked it up and put it into his mouth, along with her finger, which she swirled around in his mouth for a minute. Then she sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, letting her tongue do the same thing.  
  
Author's note: After making myself sick in the last chapter, I figured I'd give myself a little enjoyment in this one. ^^.  
  
"Naughty girl." Jin said.  
  
"Devil boy" Ling said. Normally, he would've taken that offensively, but when talking with Ling, Jin didn't care. He got back to kissing her.  
  
"Oh, man!!" He suddenly shouted, breaking off the kiss. I almost forgot! We have the new match-ups."  
  
"And that's a good reason to break a kiss that I was really enjoying?"  
  
"One of us might have a match soon!"  
  
"Ooh! Right!" She slid off his lap and Jin got up. He looked through the papers.  
  
"Oh, boy."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Just as I thought. This is about the time when the tournament turns ugly. You're up in twenty minutes at the mall."  
  
"And who might I be fighting?"  
  
"Well, excluding Heihachi, my father, and myself, you're probably fighting the worst person possible." He showed her the list and she almost fainted.  
  
Then, Jin's phone rang.  
  
"Hello? . . .what? . . .who is this? . . .hello?" Jin shrugged and hung up.  
  
"What was that about?"  
  
"Someone said for me to meet them in the hospital parking garage, near the elevators at 4:00."  
  
"Who do you think it is?"  
  
"I don't know, but we can't worry about that right now. We have to get you to the mall. Let's go!"  
  
* * * *  
  
"Okay. Right up here." Jin said. They ran up to the second floor. The crowd noticed them, and moved out of their way so they could get through. One of the officials saw her.  
  
"Well, just in time, Ms. Xaioyu! Please stay here until I call you."  
  
"Good luck." Jin said.  
  
"Boy am I ever gonna need it!"  
  
"You should rely on your speed for this battle."  
  
"I'll try."  
  
"Llllladieees aaaaannndd geeentlmeeeeeeeeen! It's time to get going with the first match of the next session of the King of Iron Fist Tournament 4!" The crowd roared. "Alllllright then!! First, she's small, but quicker than lightning and slipperier than an eel! She'll make your head spin, then knock it off! From right her in Japan, please welcome Liiiiiiiiiiinnnng Xaaaaiiooooooyuuuuuuu!!!"  
  
She flipped into the 'arena' set up. She looked over and saw Heihachi sitting in a large chair, smiling. What was he doing here? Maybe it was because it was the first match of the next session.  
  
Jin was wondering the same thing. Had he been looking for her? He shook it off and turned his attention back to the fight.  
  
"Aaaaaaaannnnd her opponent! He's big, he's bad, and he'll tear off your face and wear it on Halloween! He just got out of the Arizona state penitentiary, and he's ready to rumble! I give you Crraaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiggg Maaaaaaaarrrrrdduuuuuuuuuuukkk!!"  
  
The ground shook as Craig stomped into the arena, roaring. He had long since shaved his head and now looked like Goldberg. When he saw Ling, he froze. He looked up at the ref.  
  
"Is this a joke? Is this a joke?! 'Cuz I ain't laughin'!"  
  
"No joke." Heihachi said. "That is your opponent. Let the fight begin."  
  
Craig looked down at her. "Why don't you quit now and go home with a lot less broken bones."  
  
"Not on your life. Let's do this."  
  
"Bring it on!"  
  
"Shake, first." The ref said. They did and Craig deliberately crushed her hand.  
  
"Ready . . .FIGHT!!"  
  
Craig instantly swung a punch, but Ling ducked under it. He swung twice more, and again, Ling ducked. He turned to kicking, but Ling dodged them too. Craig decided to move things up a notch. He rushed at her full speed and she cartwheeled out of the way. He swung a backhand and she ducked under it. He turned and swung his hand down, but Ling shot underneath his legs, and while he was bent over, she jumped up and kicked him down onto his stomach. He got back up and turned to her. She smiled. He got another idea. He swung both hands together, that way, she couldn't duck or move to the side. Instead, she jumped into the air, and landed on his fist. It was pretty funny to see, after all, her feet were half the size of his fists. Craig swung his fists upward, flinging Ling in the same direction. She spread out her arms and legs and suspended herself between two beams on the roof.  
  
"What are you doing up there?!"  
  
"Laughing because you can't do this!"  
  
"Get down here and fight me!"  
  
"Okay!" She dropped from the roof and landed both feet on his head. Then she flipped around and landed with legs around his neck, facing him. Then she gave him a barrage of punches to the face, then rolled back, landing on her hands and leapt off them and landed on her feet. Then she did a few more backflips until she was a reasonable distance away from him. He glared at her, then charged forward, attempting to use the unblockable tackle. Ling waited until he ducked at the last second, and leapt into the air, pushing off the pillar just behind her and flipped over him. Craig was left to crash head-first into the pillar. Ling struck a pose.  
  
"Boy, I love this area!"  
  
Craig rubbed his head and glared at her. Maybe it was the bump on the head, but Craig suddenly had the perfect plan. He charged at her again. Ling sighed. Some people just never learned. She didn't notice that his hands were farther out than last time. He didn't duck down this time, so Ling decided to duck to the side. Just as Craig saw her flinch, he ducked down, arms stretched out to the side and caught Ling by her face.  
  
"Gotcha!" He said. Then, he executed the "Around the World" move. He spun around, Ling still in his hand, and slammed her into the ground as hard as he could. So hard, she bounced into the air. Just as she landed, Craig swung both fist together down on her. Then he used the "Steamroller" move. He picked her up from behind, then rolled over her. He kept rolling until he was fair distance away. She began getting back up and Craig went for the Unblockable Tackle. She didn't even have time to try and block. She just looked up and wham, he crashed through her. She flew back and smashed through the glass preventing anyone from falling off the top floor (how ironic).  
  
"LING!!" Jin shouted. Panda was way ahead of him. As soon as Craig began running, so did Panda. She ran down the stairs, but she was too far away. Panda dove and landed just under Ling. Her soft fur broke the fall perfectly, but Ling was already unconscious, and barely breathing.  
  
Jin looked over at Craig who was roaring in victory. Then he saw Heihachi, who had a satisfied grin on his face. He felt all the evil power within him surging. How he wanted to eliminate Heihachi! But not now. Right now, there were other matters at hand.  
  
* * * *  
  
Later that day . . .  
  
Jin ran as fast as he could through the hospital. He'd had to leave the hospital to fight Nina Williams. He won, of course, but that wasn't on his mind. He got into the elevator and pushed the fifth floor button. The elevator began ascending. 1 . . .2 . . .3 . . .C'mon, c'mon! 4 . . .5. Ding! Jin was off once again. At long last, he reached Ling's room. When he'd last seen her, she was still out of it. She had several bruises and scrapes from the glass, but the biggest problem was her spine. It wasn't broken, but it would've had Panda not caught her. Jin froze when he saw someone looking in through the window of Ling's room. His father.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"The same reason you are, I assume." Kazuya said.  
  
"Why do you care about Ling?"  
  
"We spoke in the hall when she was waiting for your return."  
  
"Yeah, she said that. But I didn't know you gave a rip about her."  
  
"She intrigues me. When we spoke, she reminded me so much of your mother."  
  
Jin looked through the window and saw Ling talking with Panda.  
  
"She said we were a replay of you guys. That I was the man with a demon spirit haunting me and that she was the one trying to help me through it."  
  
"I'd say she's right. I talked to her a moment ago and she told me everything. Quite a friendship you two have. You know each other for one tournament, then don't see each other for two years, and still seem to hold your friendship, even though she never let you escape her mind and you didn't think about her once. You two must have had quite a talk this morning."  
  
"We did." He looked at Ling a little more, then grinned. Kazuya saw it.  
  
"Must have been a VERY good talk! You're smiling!"  
  
"She has a way of doing that to people. When she kissed me, I just . . .it was like the devil inside me shut up for the first time."  
  
"I know the feeling. It happened when your mother kissed me."  
  
Both were silent for a moment.  
  
"I wasn't originally planning on coming." Kazuya said finally. "But then I saw you leave. She'd told me how close you two are and I figured you'd want someone watching over her. I saw Heihachi's face also."  
  
Jin was taken back.  
  
"Excuse me now. I have a match to attend against that Violet character." He turned to leave.  
  
"Kazuya!" Jin said. Kazuya turned back around. "Thanks."  
  
He smiled. "Treat her better than I did your mother."  
  
"I will, father."  
  
"You said it."  
  
"Said what?"  
  
"You called me father."  
  
Jin said nothing. He just looked back through the glass.  
  
As Kazuya got onto the elevator, he looked back at Jin.  
  
"Soon enough, I'll make your troubles disappear."  
  
Ling looked up. When she saw him, her smile spread even more. She waved to him and he waved back and motioned for him to come in. Jin hated seeing her like this. Her face had quite a few bruises from being slammed into the ground. She had a huge bandage wrapped around her torso and others along her arms and legs from the glass shards.  
  
"Hey!" She said.  
  
"Hi." They kissed. "You okay?"  
  
"Been better. I thought I could wipe him out with my speed, but he was smarter than he looked."  
  
"Brains and brawn. Deadly combo."  
  
"You're a real monster then."  
  
"I guess I'll take that as a compliment."  
  
"I spoke with your father earlier."  
  
"Yeah, he told me."  
  
"He's not as bad as you made him out to be."  
  
"I'm still not sure. He stays away from me all my life then pops up out of nowhere and expects me to like him."  
  
"I'd say he's winning you over."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Perhaps you should let him be the father he wants to be."  
  
"Because he's not! He chose to gain power over stay and help his family. If it wasn't for him-"  
  
"Hey! We've been through that! If you're gonna talk bad about somebody, let it be Heihachi."  
  
"Boy do I have some stories to tell!"  
  
She laughed, which hurt her ribs.  
  
"Mm. You were right. This is where the tournament gets ugly. How was your battle?"  
  
"I don't know if I'll ever have children. That slut kept using that cheap-shot 'Bad Habit' move of hers."  
  
Author's Note: If you haven't played the game, Bad Habit is a swift kick to the gonads. Amazingly, it does the same damage to girls as guys.(shiver).  
  
"Ouch."  
  
"You said it. But I was more concerned about seeing you than worrying about my own problems."  
  
"How sweet."  
  
"I'm still learning. How long are you going to be here?"  
  
"A few days. I'm out of the tournament anyway."  
  
"If I go up against that muscle head, I'll give him his just desserts."  
  
"Thanks. He'll get what's coming to him from someone. Hopefully you."  
  
Jin suddenly looked troubled.  
  
"Something wrong?"  
  
"Yeah. Did you notice Heihachi?"  
  
"Uh-huh. So?"  
  
"So why would he be there?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"I think this was planned. He wanted to get rid of you, so he tried doing it inconspicuously. Perfectly thought out too. Pit the biggest, strongest fighter left against you, and you wouldn't have a chance."  
  
"Hey! I started to win."  
  
Jin gave her a look.  
  
"A little."  
  
Then, there was a knock on the window.  
  
"Julia!" Ling said. She motioned for her to come in.  
  
"Got a whole party in here, don't you?" Julia chuckled, seeing Jin and Panda. She looked up a Jin, who seemed unsure how to act.  
  
"It's, uh.good to see you again." He said, shaking her hand.  
  
"You're.talking! Ling! You worked a miracle!"  
  
She laughed. "Nah, just had to pull out his courage."  
  
"I'm courageous!" Jin said.  
  
"Hey, sorry you lost." Julia said. "Pretty bad one too."  
  
"I've had worse! Can't think of any right now, but . . ."  
  
They all laughed.  
  
Twenty minutes later . . .  
  
"Oh!" Ling said. "There's another match on right now! Let's check it out! See who else gets a good thrashing! I think it's your father's, Jin."  
  
"This should be interesting." Jin said. They turned on the TV just in time.  
  
* * * *  
  
"First up! One of the first fighters ever! He ruled the Mishima Zaibatsu, but then lost it to Heihachi! He was thrown into a volcano and lived! I give you Kaaaazzuuuuyyyaaaaaaaa Miisshiiiiiiiiiiimmmaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!"  
  
Kazuya walked out and crossed his arms over his chest, grinning.  
  
"And his opponent! He's quick as a python and just as deadly! He came out of nowhere and left his mark! The purple pummeler! Viiiiiioooooolllleeeeettt!!!!"  
  
Violet came in with a few front flips. Today, his purple hair was covered with a hat and thick purple shades covered his eyes.  
  
"New look?" Kazuya asked, mockingly.  
  
"Actually, I took out the violet dye in my hair, and was a bit unsure about it. I didn't have enough time to change it back."  
  
"Well, good! You looked ridiculous! Now come on! Show us your true color."  
  
Violet shrugged. "As you wish." He took off his hat, revealing platinum silver hair. Then, he took off his shades and Kazuya's eyes jumped from their sockets.  
  
"YOU!!"  
  
"Yes, it is I, Lee Chaolan! Back for revenge!"  
  
* * * *  
  
"THAT'S Lee Chaolan?!" Ling exclaimed. "Hey, Jin! That's your uncle!"  
  
"By adoption, yes. Huh. Always wondered what he was like."  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"I don't know. I just saw him."  
  
"I think he's kinda hot." Julia said. Jin rolled his eyes.  
  
"This is a neat fight." Ling said. "Two brothers going at it. This ought to be good!"  
  
* * * *  
  
"What are you doing here?" Kazuya asked unhappily.  
  
"Why wouldn't I? I came to claim what should've been mine."  
  
"Yours?!"  
  
"Yes! Heihachi adopted me so I could rule the Mishima Zaibatzu, not you!"  
  
"Another reason I should snap your neck right here."  
  
"Hmph. Bring it on, chump."  
  
The referee came as the two stood ready to fight. In case you were wondering, they were fighting in the swamp. Plenty of trees, logs, and rocks around them. The marshland ground would make it hard to move around in, though, not to mention the murky, parasite-infested water.  
  
"Fight!"  
  
Lee immediately swung a few high kicks, which Kazuya blocked. Kazuya was a man of strength and power, while Lee was pure speed. If Kazuya made one wrong move, he would expose himself to an endless pummel of attacks. If Lee made one wrong move, he'd expose himself to an attack that would render him helpless.  
  
Lee (this name is so much better to type) kicked high. Kazuya blocked. Lee instantly swung at the legs and Kazuya bent down just in time to block that too. But then, Lee spun all the way around and hit his head with the back of his other foot, then he spun back, kicking his head again. Next, he unleashed his Silver Whip attack. It got the name because it was that fast. His swiped his foot up vertically so fast, you didn't see it coming until your nose was smashed. Kazuya stumbled back and Lee unleashed his most powerful attack. He powered up, then planted a might kick into his chest, knocking him across the swamp.  
  
"C'mon, Kaz!" Lee taunted. "You can do better that this!"  
  
Kazuya looked at the swamp ground between them. "Oh, you bet I can." He rose and ran at Lee. He recognized this. The Unblockable Tackle. He got ready and shot his foot forward at the last second. But at the last second, Kazuya ducked, knowing Lee would make that move, and gave Lee his Dragon Uppercut. When Lee got up, Kazuya grabbed the collar of his shirt and rushed his head forward, bashing Lee's.  
  
"Oh, and for the record, I hate that name."  
  
Lee catapulted back up. He ran at Kazuya and jumped off of a rock, then bounced off a tree, and smashed into Kazuya, knocking him onto his back. Just as he got up, Lee unleashed the powerful kick again, slamming Kazuya into a tree. Then, he began pummeling him with a flurry of kicks. Kazuya recognized this move. It was one of Lee's specialties, the Infinity Kick. He could go on forever with that move. He hit Kazuya's face, chest, stomach, whatever he could, on and on. After taking about a million hits, Kazuya finally dodged one and gave Lee a mighty punch to the chest. he flew back and crashed into a tree of his own. Kazuya ran at full speed. Just as Lee began to fall forward, Kazuya unleashed his ultimate and favorite attack. He crouched down, sliding along the bog floor, spinning, readying his fist, which was swarming with electricity. Right when he was underneath him, he leapt into the air, swinging an uppercut, shooting Lee up into the sky. He fell back down and landed in the water with a painful SMACK!! The ref counted, and Lee was out.  
  
"You're a disgrace." Kazuya said. "By creating Combot, you thought you'd have two ways of winning. Hmph. You had good reason, though. You were too weak to try on your own." Kazuya looked around the bog. "I like this area. Really helps me out."  
  
* * * *  
  
"Lightning Screw Uppercut." Jin said. "Impressive."  
  
"Lee just can't take too many strong hits." Ling said. "And unfortunately for him, your father is full of them."  
  
"I'll have to fight him later."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"No, I will. If not next, then at the last round. Both of us have a score to settle with Heihachi and will stop at nothing to obtain our goals."  
  
"Like father like son. While you each have your own reasons, you're both fighting for the same goal . . .literally!"  
  
Jin drifted deep into thought. He still didn't know what to think of his father.  
  
"Well, I should go. Hope you get well soon."  
  
"Bye!"  
  
Jin left the room, certain she was safe with Panda and Julia.  
  
While leaving, his eyes caught the clock. It was 4:05. Jin remembered the call he'd gotten earlier from someone saying to meet him in the hospital parking lot, near the elevators.His mind began to wonder. Who would it be? Wait. There was no question. He knew who it was. Should he go or not? Well, this would never end until he agreed. He got on the elevators and hit the "G" button.  
  
The elevator stopped and the doors opened, revealing the large parking garage. He stepped out and looked around. There he was. Hwoarang turned around when he heard the elevator open and smiled.  
  
"You're finally here." He said. Jin looked very uninterested.  
  
"So, what do you want?"  
  
Hwoarang walked over to him. "I never got a chance to fight you in the tournament." He stopped when he was right next to Jin, shoulder to shoulder. "We'll settle this right here, right now."  
  
Jin didn't look at him. "There is no reason to fight."  
  
"You don't got one? WELL I DO!!"  
  
He swung a backhand, which Jin ducked under. Then, he blocked a low kick and rolled away. The two went at it, trying to prove once and for all who was the better fighter.  
  
It was dangerous ground, the parking garage. Hard concrete, cars, glass, and whatnot. Hwoarang stepped forward and swung a few swift kicks, all missed. Jin gave a few swift punches, all missed. Hwoarang jumped forward and planted a few kicks, bouncing off of Jin's crossed arms to continue the assault. At last, one kit his face, but Jin paid no heed. Hwoarang jumped back onto his feet. Jin faked a high punch, then swung at his legs. Hwoarang hit the ground with a thud. Jin lifted his leg up above his head and brought it down. Hwoarang saw it coming rolled out of the way.  
  
Both boys ran at each other, catching each others hands and trying to push the other back. Hwoarang was slightly faster, but Jin was slightly stronger. Jin began to push his opponent back. Hwoarang saw this and quickly formed another plan. He jumped up and kicked Jin away with both feet, causing himself to fall onto his back. He got up a lot faster, though and followed through with the Unblockable Tackle.  
  
Jin got back up, a little dazed, but still with it enough to catch Hwoarang's fist and smash it into his own face. Jin then unleashed an unbelievable flurry of punches, most aimed for his face. To top it off, he punched Hwoarang in the stomach, then caught his face with an uppercut when he lurched over, then swung his foot, catching Hwoarang's knees as they buckled, and smashed him away with his elbow.  
  
Hwoarang got up again. He saw where Jin was standing and grinned. He jumped up and kicked Jin back again, this time catching himself. Jin didn't travel far before he slammed into a concrete pillar. He hit his head, and was shaking it off when Hwoarang came back. He smashed Jin's head back into the pillar. He kept smashing Jin's head back with a barrage of punches and kicks. Finally, Jin caught a punch and again smashed it back into Hwoarang's face. As he stumbled back, Jin gave one more powerful uppercut. Hwoarang spun in the air and hit the ground hard. But he would not give up. He stood again and gave Jin a powerful kick. This time, Jin spun in the air and hit the ground hard. But he wouldn't give up either, and he too stood.  
  
Both boys were panting heavily. Neither was willing to give in until the other had fallen. They got back in their fighting stances.  
  
"SERGEANT!!" An angry voice boomed. Hwoarang spun around, seeing a military officer walking towards him, followed by several other soldiers.  
  
Aw, man. Hwoarang thought.  
  
"Unauthorized leave from military duty is an offense punishable by court marshal." The soldiers surrounded Hwoarang and pointed their guns at his head. "Give yourself up, soldier!" The official commanded. Hwoarang looked at the ground.  
  
"Hey," Jin said. Everyone turned to look at him.  
  
WHAM!! Jin smashed the nearest soldier with a mighty uppercut and punched him away. Then, Jin turned and planted a powerful kick to another soldier. The soldier flew and hit the ground in a heap. Jin turned back, ready to clobber anyone else.  
  
Hwoarang whistled in amazement. Then, he leapt up and kicked the soldier in front of him, bouncing off his chest to kick the guy behind him.  
  
Jin ran forward and punched another soldier down.  
  
"Duck!" He told Hwoarang, who obeyed. Jin swung a punch over his back, knocking out another soldier. Hwoarang got back up.  
  
"Down!" Jin leaned over and Hwoarang rolled over his back, kicking a soldier as he came down. Then, Jin stood and turned so the he and Hwoarang were side-by-side, but facing opposite directions. They grabbed each other's hand and leapt into the air, kicking the soldier in front of them. Then, they struck their fighting stances towards the general.  
  
"Fire!" He shouted. The remaining soldiers quickly began firing their automatic rifles. As soon as they'd heard the command exit his mouth, Jin and Hwoarang ran. They ducked down behind a car and sat down to rest. The soldiers were still firing bullets.  
  
"Kazama!" Hwoarang said. "Remember! I kicked your butt back there!"  
  
Jin kept his gaze on the stone floor as he caught his breath.  
  
"Hey! You listening?"  
  
Jin looked up at him.  
  
"I'll give you a chance to even the score at the next tournament. You'd better show up!" Hwoarang gave Jin a sort of smirk. Jin returned it.  
  
Finally, the soldiers stopped firing and used a missile launcher. The car exploded in a bright orange flame. The general peered through the smoke and flames. Nothing. Jin and Hwoarang were gone.  
  
* * * *  
  
Craig Marduk stood at the top of the Mishima Hotel at 10:00 P.M. The sky was black, there was no moon. But light glowed from below. There was a skylight in the middle of the roof. If you looked down through it, you could see innocent families enjoying the heated pool that was on the top floor. There were also giant gargoyle-like statues on pedestals outlining the roof. One on each corner, and one in between each of those. Why was Craig up here? Because someone had told him to meet him there.  
  
"So where are ya," Craig boomed impatiently. "You pathetic leopard freak?!"  
  
"Right here." A voice said behind him. Craig turned. Sure enough, there he was. King. "Beatin' up little girls? A little low for you, isn't it?"  
  
"Heh. Whaddya want, chump?"  
  
"You know very well what I want. You're a menace, Craig Marduk. It's about time someone put a stop to you."  
  
"Hmph. You still gnawin' on that bone? Gimme a break! That leopard nut is dead. If he was your mentor, then you stand no chance!"  
  
"His name is Armor King. And he wasn't just my mentor. He was family to me! Oh, wait, you don't know the meaning of family, do you? No, I'll bet you don't even have one picture of them. I'll bet you even killed them!"  
  
Craig's jaw clenched. "You want a fight, bub? You found one."  
  
King cracked his knuckles and swung his arms to his side, preparing himself.  
  
Craig walked up, banging the sides of his face with his fists.  
  
"I'll break yo' face!!" He shouted.  
  
"Bring it on!!" King replied.  
  
They ran at each other, catching each other's hands, trying to push each other back. King was a muscleman. But Craig was the bigger muscleman. He was bigger and thicker than King was. King had a little speed, but what he relied on most was his combos.  
  
Craig pushed King back and swung both fists upward, knocking him onto his back, then smashing the fists down on top of him. King rolled away and got up. He tried a hold move on Craig, but he was too big and Craig tossed him away again. So, King couldn't lift him either. This was trouble. Most of King's moves were holds or throws. He did have some other moves, though. These would have to be quick, but effective.  
  
When Craig went for him, King ducked down and gave three swift kicks to the sensitive part of Craig's kneecap. He had to take a second to recover, giving King another chance to strike. He rolled away, then ran forward and jumped sideways, swinging his legs like a gate, slamming Craig onto his back. Both of them quickly got up. Craig crouched down like a football player, then tackled him. Craig stayed on King's waist and held his fist like he would punch him. King raised his hands to defend himself and Craig waited. King move his hand just a tad to see if Craig would move. By moving his hand just that little bit, he gave Craig an opening. He punched his face. King put his hands up again and Craig waited for his next opening. He found it and punched twice. King's head was being smashed into the ground. The more hits he took, the less coordinated he was, and the less he could defend himself. Soon, Craig was throwing punch after punch at King's head.  
  
"C'mon!" Bam! Bam! "C'mon!" Bam! Bam! Bam! "This all you got, chump?!" He swung another punch. This one, King caught with both hands. Craig punched his stomach with his other hand. With both hands down, Craig's head was wide open. He wrapped both arms around Craig's neck and got one leg free of his crushing body and bashed it into his ribs, weakening him for a split-second. That split-second was all he needed to roll Craig over and begin smashing his face. And he didn't wait for an opening, he made one! He pushed past Craig's hands and bashed his face. Craig was also throwing a few punches to King's head and chest. Finally, Craig flipped his legs up and King flew over his head and into a statue. Craig got up and pulled King up and began swinging massive punches, pummeling King into a statue.  
  
Author's Note: Craig always does this to me in this area.  
  
Craig slammed King's head left, right, and back into the statue an uncountable amount of times. Then, he ran back and got down like a football linebacker again. King thought of this as a golden opportunity to try another cool move. Craig charged at full speed. King turned his back to Craig, jumped off the statue and flew straight into the air. Craig ran right into the statue, then King fell on him flatly and rolled away before Craig had a chance to counter.  
  
Craig stood again and shook off the attack.  
  
"So, you've got some fight in you after all!"  
  
"And that's not all."  
  
King jumped up and spun around, planting his foot on Craig's face. Craig shook it off and King tried again. This time, however, Craig ducked and grabbed King's face and spun around and smashed him into the ground, like he'd done with Ling this morning. Then he steamrolled him, and knocked him away with the Unblockable Tackle.  
  
When King hit the ground, the sound and feel made him realize he hadn't hit concrete. He's hit glass. He had been thrown onto the skylight. He looked down and saw everyone looking at him. Craig ran over and swung his fists down, but King rolled out of the way. His fists cracked the glass and everyone below got out of the way, in case it broke. One person called security. King and Craig were not scheduled to have a match.  
  
King was still on the ground, rolling across the slick glass, trying to avoid Craig's massive fists. Finally, he rolled backwards and stood. Craig laughed.  
  
"I'm gonna tear you apart!" He roared and charged at King. King ducked low at the last second and grabbed Craig by the waist. He called upon every last ounce of strength in his body and lifted Craig's enormous body over his head and fell backwards, slamming Craig face-first into the skylight. As soon as he hit it, the glass shattered around them. King and Craig fell through the skylight and hit the pool hard.  
  
At this time, security came in and saw them. A few dove into the water to retrieve the two unconscious bodies. The people around all looked at each other. This tournament had definitely taken a nasty turn.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: I am extremely sorry about the wait. I had a severe case of writer's block. Fighting chapters do that to me. Thank you all for being patient. So, did you like it? Sorry about beating up Ling, but . . .sorry. Anyhow, I cannot guarantee the chapter will come up any quicker than this one, but it will be continued. See ya! Please review! 


	8. Eliminations

Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken. This chapter will be very short.  
Chapter Eight: Eliminations  
  
Lei was nervous. Today was the day. This was the fight he'd been hoping for, but now he wasn't so sure. His opponent was a maniac, a madman created by a madman. He was bulletproof, fireproof, and didn't seem to be capable of death. He took several deep breaths and looked out the limousine window, trying to get his mind clear. If he showed fear, he would be defeated. He had to be brave. He had to think that he could win. He could win, he would win, he had to win.  
  
The limo pulled up and Lei concentrated on the good it would do the world to know the menace was finally under control. Yes, that was right. He'd killed far too many. It was time someone put a stop to him. Today, Lei Wulong was going to end the killing spree. He could see the headlines now: Supercop strikes again! Murderer nailed! Lei grinned. He was wearing a white sleeveless shirt, black suspenders, and black pants. He had his cuffs and nightstick at his side, not that he'd use them, unless he was in desperate trouble. Lei would have to rely on his endless list of fighting moves to save him now.  
  
The fight was at the airport, lots of open space, but the hard ground would be pretty dangerous. A pretty large crowd had gathered to see this fight. The other limo stopped and he stepped out. Bryan Fury. He wore blue jeans and an open green button-up shirt. Lei glared at him and his opponent returned it with an evil grin. The announcer stepped out into the middle of the battle area and introduced both of them to the cheering crowd.  
  
Author's Note: I am sick of making up those stupid introductions.  
  
Lei stepped up to the center of the arena first and got ready. Bryan came next, smiling. He was almost there when he stopped and reared back with an evil laughter. When he got to the center, they shook and got ready.  
  
"Fight!!" The ref shouted.  
  
The crowd cheered and called to their favorite fighters, urging them to attack. Bryan swung a kick but Lei ducked under it, setting himself up for one of his most common moves. He swung the leg around, tripping Bryan, then jumped into the air, still kicking and nailing Bryan's head. He got back up and sneered. Bryan swung a few more punches. The first few missed, but the second one nailed him, then Bryan kicked him away. Lei got up and began stumbling around dazed. Bryan began to wonder if he'd really hit him that hard. Lei walked dizzily over to Bryan with a weird smile on his face, then swung a kick, causing Bryan to lean over, then he swung low and tripped him. Lei smiled.  
  
"They always fall to the Drunken Master."  
  
Bryan wasn't happy about someone making a fool out of him. They stayed poised for a minute or two, the Lei struck with a high kick. Bryan ducked under it and gave an inhuman punch to Lei's chest. The cop flew a great distance and landed hard. Lei got up and clutched his ribs. He looked up just in time to see Bryan charging at him. Lei jumped up over Bryan and kicked off of his back, causing him to crash into the wheel of a plane. Lei flipped through the air and landed on his feet and motioned for Bryan to come closer.  
  
The wheels in Bryan's head were spinning furiously, trying to think of something that could beat Lei. Then it hit him. Bryan grabbed the wheel of the plane and ripped it off. Everyone gasped and the guards along the sides held their hands over their guns. Bryan swung the giant stand for the wheel and smacked Lei away with it. Lei skidded along the ground to a stop. Bryan then threw the wheel and stand at him. Lei was just barely able to roll away. He used it to lean on as he tried to stand up. Bryan walked over to him and swung a punch. Lei moved aside and the punch left a huge dent in the wheel. Bryan lifted his foot up and swung down on him, but Lei moved again, and this time, he grabbed the edge of the stand and swung around and kicked Bryan's head and landed on the other side of it. Bryan lifted the wheel stand with a roar. Lei ran up and chopped the inside of Bryan's elbow with his hand, then jumped back as he lost his grip and the stand fell on top of him.  
  
The referee ran over. "One.two."  
  
Bryan lifted the stand above his head and catapulted up and threw it away and glared at Lei.  
  
"I'll defeat you here," Lei said. "and then, if you're lucky enough not to receive capital punishment, you'll be in prison for life."  
  
Bryan let out an evil cackle. "Bring it on!!"  
  
He swung a horizontal punch at Lei, who ducked and prepared to trip him again. But this time, Bryan jumped over the low kick and caught the high kick, then spun around and smashed his elbow into Lei, the swung him over his shoulder, slamming him into the ground before stomping on him. Bryan picked him up and unleashed hit "Chains of Misery" move. He punched Lei in the stomach, then gave an uppercut to the face, then punched him away with his other fist. Bryan walked over to the suffering Lei and picked him up by his shoulders and headbutted him.  
  
"Think you're so strong now?!" Bryan taunted and squeezed him tighter. Then, Lei moved his hands up in front of Bryan's face and put them together in the shape of two crane heads. Bryan gave it a confused look, then Lei used the crane heads and began pecking at Bryans face. Finally, his grip loosened and Lei kicked off his chest, then ran forward with the unblockable tackle. Both fighters got back up, but Lei was in worse shape. Bryan had unnatural power. His punches could dent steel. Imagine what it would do to a human. Lei and Bryan charged at each other. Bryan shot low for a low punch, but Lei jumped in the air and kicked off his face. Then, he unleashed his fury. He spun another kick to the face and then smashed it with the heel of his other foot. He gave a hard punch to Bryan's chest, then re-routed it upward as a perfect uppercut, then smashed his stomach with his elbow. He brought his foot up and placed several quick kicks to this face, then spun around, giving a more powerful one with his other foot. Then, leapt up again and gave the most powerful kick he could pull off with both feet. Bryan fell onto the hard pavement and Lei caught his breath.  
  
Bryan slowly stood back up. He swung a high punch and Lei ducked, but this was just what Bryan wanted. His knee rose up and smashed Lei's face, then he did it with the other knee. Bryan picked Lei up by his head and pulled off his "Chains of Misery" move again. As Lei struggled to rise, Bryan punched him in the stomach, then flipped him over his head and slammed him into the ground. Bryan picked him up again and gave another inhuman punch. Lei flew and Bryan followed. Just as Lei hit the ground and began to roll, Bryan rammed him, sending him further.  
  
The referee ran over. "One.two.three."  
  
"SHUT UP!!" Bryan shouted, smacking him away. The guards all looked at one another. Lei was on his back in pain. Bryan ran over and sat on his chest and started pounding his face into the ground, laughing evilly.  
  
"Hyeh heh heh heh! DIE!!" He shouted, sending punch after punch to Lei's face.  
  
"Hey, Brian! It's over!" The referee said. "You won! Get off him!"  
  
"No! It's not over! He's still alive!"  
  
The ref tried prying him off, but Bryan got up and grabbed him and punched him away.  
  
"What's going on?" Someone in the crowd asked.  
  
"He's out of control!" Someone else said.  
  
The guard noticed this too. They ran over to him, guns drawn. Two went ahead to stop him, but Bryan punched them away. They began fired bullets. They bounced off his chest and Bryan laughed. He ran forward and took out every guard there. The crowd began to run away and the still- living guards were calling for backup, then they got it from an unexpected source. A buzzing noise came from behind Bryan. He heard it and turned around. Yoshimitsu came out of the sky and slammed into him. Bryan flew back several feet and Yoshimitsu landed and folded back his wings. The crowd stopped running and looked at him. Bryan got back up, a little dazed.  
  
"You want some of this?!" He erupted.  
  
Yoshimitsu drew his sword as a reply. Bryan charged at him and just as he got close enough, Yoshimitsu did a backflip-kick. Then he reversed the direction and cartwheeled, knocking Bryan over, then, when both feet were on the ground, he did a drill-tackle, then kept rolling and kicked Bryan high in the air. He hit the ground hard, creating a crater in the pavement. Bryan got back up. Bryan swung a high punch, but Yoshimitsu ducked, and before Bryan could hit him, he spun around, while rising, his sword cutting Bryan. Then, he jumped in the air, twirling his sword like a helicopter blade above his head. Yoshimitsu's hand was robotic, as was the rest of him. It could spin around freely, which is what gave Yoshimitsu the ability to actually fly like a chopper. Then, he dropped down and slashed Bryan's chest.  
  
Bryan finally slugged his stomach, then gave an uppercut to his head, and then punched him away. He was about to give a powerful punch, but Yoshimitsu extended his arm and twirled the sword, so Bryan's fist ran into a giant fan. He jumped back in pain and Yoshimitsu gave a mighty backhand smack, spinning Bryan around. Then he grabbed him from behind and leapt into the air, then spun around like a tornado and dropped Bryan on his head and jumped away.  
  
Bryan didn't get back up. Yoshimitsu took several deep breaths, the picked Bryan up and flew away. Everyone in the crowd stared at each other in wonder.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Today's tournament nearly turned into the massacre." The TV announced said. "Bryan Fury went all out on officer Lei Wulong, then attacked seven guards, three of which are dead, and the other four are seriously injured. Officer Wulong himself is in the hospital as well, and the doctors say he will make it. Bryan was finally stopped by the Manji Clan leader, Yoshimitsu. The wherabouts of now are unknown."  
  
Paul Phoenix wasn't really listening to the TV. His mind was too preoccupied with the thoughts of his upcoming fight against Law. How could he fight his best friend? Especially after striving to stay friends over the past years. He was just going to have to go with it. He's already promised Law he'd help with his financial troubles if he won, so he should be okay. It was just that he could picture himself beating up a lot of people. Law was just someone he couldn't see himself up against.  
  
Finally, the door knocked. He got up and answered it. A Mishima official stood there.  
  
"Mr. Phoenix, it's time to go."  
  
"Alright." He left with him. Though they were friends, Paul and Law had to go in different limos. Their arena was in the same parking garage that Jin and Hwoarang fought in just the other day. The limos came in on different sides and parked. Law and Paul came out and looked at each other. Both could see the dismay in each other's eyes. Neither was willing to fight the other. The announcer introduced them. The crowd that had gathered cheered for either fighter, while the fighters themselves wished the fight was over.  
  
They stepped into the ring.  
  
"Shake." The ref said.  
  
They shook.  
  
"Let's do this thing." Paul said.  
  
"Yeah," Law said. "You'd better be giving it your all."  
  
"Back atcha"  
  
They both got in their fighting stances.  
  
"Fight!"  
  
Paul and Law kept a decent distance from each other, but neither wanted to make the first move. After about a minute or two, the crowd was getting impatient.  
  
"What's going on?!"  
  
"C'mon! Fight each other!"  
  
"Yeah, ya pathetic whimps!"  
  
Paul looked at that last taunter.  
  
"You want a fight? C'mon out here and get it!"  
  
While he was busy, Law did a double backflip-kick. Paul shook it off. He swung a punch, but Law pulled off the Frogman move and once he got up, he got Paul in a headlock and smashed his knuckles into his head (which was a lot easier since his hair was down). Paul got back up. Law was fast, but if he could get his hands on him, he was done for. He swung a punch, but Law pulled off the Frogman again. This time, when he got up, Paul pulled off the Shredder move, two high kicks sending him into the air. Law then kind of danced around for a second, them pulled off a powerful chop to Paul's ribs. Paul fell back, and got up clutching his stomach. Then, Law punched his face, then bashed it with his elbow and kicked his face, then pulled off the double backflip-kick again, the kicked off Paul's chest and tackled him when he got back up.  
  
The crowd seemed much more pleased with this. Law tried another kick to the head, but Paul ducked and then punched him into a concrete beam. He was about to continue the assault, but remembered it was his friend he was fighting. Law got back up.  
  
Paul changed angles and charged at Law. But Law jumped off the beam and over Paul, who kept going and crashed right into a pickup truck. Paul stepped back and held his head. Law kicked him back into the truck and went all out. He gave six punches to the face, then kicked his stomach several times, then kicked off his chest once more.  
  
Paul tried standing, but fell to his face from the constant beatings, and being wedged and smashed into a truck. He was bleeding a lot. The referee ran over to him.  
  
"One.two.three.four.five.six.seven."  
  
Paul finally pushed himself up onto one knee.  
  
"You okay? You still fightin'?"  
  
Paul nodded and pushed up onto his feet. The beating had really taken it out of him, though. Law swung a kick and Paul was barely able to dodge, but he swung the foot again and kicked his face. Paul stumbled over into the concrete beam. Law pulled the same onslaught off again. This time, Paul tried guarding, but it didn't help too much because Law was way too fast. But finally, he grabbed his fist and punched him with his own. First, he gave three punches to the face, then three more to his stomach. Then, he spun him around and slammed him into the beam and punched him five more times. Then he grabbed him and threw him away. Law stayed down for a minute and the ref counted off.  
  
"One.two.thre.four.five.six.seven.eight.nine."  
  
Law catapulted up, then fell to his knees. He assured the ref he was still in and stood back up. For a while, neither made a move. They were too tired and beaten.  
  
Finally, Law did a backflip-kick, knocking Paul back, then he gave two punches to his ribs. Then, Paul punched him to the side, then smashed him back with his elbow, then performed the Burning Fist. His fist glowed as he pulled back, then he gave the most powerful punch he could. Law flew back several feet and hit the ground hard and rolled a good distance. The referee counted off again.  
  
"One.two.three.four.five.six.seven.eight.nine.TEN!! You're out!!"  
  
The crowd cheered and groaned. Paul just breathed and recollected what just happened. He looked at his fist, at all the blood on it; his best friend's blood. He saw a couple of medical professionals run over to Law. Paul fell to his knees and looked at the ground, turning his face away from the cameras. He'd won.but to what extent?  
  
* * * *  
  
Kazuya sat in his room, staring out the window at night. Much was on his mind. Soon, he would have to fight Jin. He just knew it. I wouldn't be long. The final matches would begin soon enough. There were only a handful of fighters left, and neither he nor Jin would stop until Heihachi was gone. They would face off, he knew it.  
  
"It won't be long now. Soon, Jin, we will face off. And then, your troubles with the Devil Gene will be over."  
Author's Note: That easier to read? Sorry about that.and the shortness. The next chapters will be longer, guaranteed. Please review! 


	9. Final Four

Chapter Nine: Final Four  
  
Craig was in the hospital. King was fine, but he and Craig had been eliminated for fighting outside of schedule. Yoshimitsu and Bryan were nowhere to be found. Lei was in the hospital, but recovering at remarkable speed. When it was all said and done, there were only four fighters left: Jin Kazama, Kazuya Mishima, Christie Monterio, and Paul Phoenix. It was perfect for putting together the final matches. All four finalists met outside in the Mishima Hotel lobby. A tournament official held a small box with no lid.  
  
"There are four pieces of paper in this box. Each has a letter, A,B,C, or D. Each of you will draw out a letter to determine who will fight whom. The person who draws the letter A will fight whoever draws letter B, and likewise, C with fight D. You will draw in alphabetical order. Jin Kazama, you're first."  
  
Jin reached in and pulled out a letter. "B." He said.  
  
"Kazuya Mishima, you're next." Jin held his breath. Kazuya reached in and looked at it.  
  
"C." He said. Jin sighed, not really knowing if it was a sigh of relief or disappointment.  
  
"Christie Monterio, you're next." She reached in and pulled a letter, then looked at Jin.  
  
"A."  
  
"I guess that means I'm D." Paul said. "Alright! You and me, Kazuya! Just like it should've been 21 years ago!"  
  
Kazuya raised a brow behind his dark shades. "You actually think you could've won that fight?"  
  
"You bet I do! And I'll beat you now!"  
  
"I look forward to proving you wrong."  
  
"Just keep talking, pal. You're gonna really feel pathetic when I pummel your face into the ground!"  
  
Kazuya just shook his head.  
  
"So I guess it's you and me, huh?" Christie said to Jin.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so." Jin said.  
  
"May the best fighter win." She shook hands with him. "But don't think that means I'll hold anything back."  
  
"Same to you."  
  
"Mr. Kazama and Ms. Monterio will be fighting on the beach at 2:00 today. Mr. Mishima and Mr. Phoenix will be fighting right outside this hotel at 4:00."  
  
"Good." Paul said, then he turned to Kazuya. "That way, everyone will be able to see me whoop your rear."  
  
"Bring it on." Kazuya countered calmly. Then the all headed back to their rooms.  
  
* * * *  
  
Ling Xaioyu was feeling much better. The doctors said she could walk if she wanted, and she did. She found out what room Lei was staying in and went to go see him with Panda at her side. Lei was sitting up in his bed with a laptop open. He had various bandages across his face and around his head. Ling knocked on the door and he looked up.  
  
"Ling! What are you doing here?"  
  
"They said I could walk around if I wanted to. I saw your fight on TV. You okay?"  
  
"For the moment. Come on in! Hello, Panda." He scratched Panda behind the ears. She moaned in delight.  
  
"Hard at work, I see." Ling said.  
  
"I've tried everything to find Bryan, but I'm getting nowhere. So I figured I should work on my lead with Nina Williams."  
  
"What have you found?"  
  
"A lot. In every tournament, she's come only to kill someone. In the first tournament, it was Heihachi. In the second, it was Kazuya. And last time, it was Jin."  
  
"Jin?! We have to warn him!"  
  
"Hold you horses! I don't think she's after him this time."  
  
"Then who is she after?"  
  
"I believe it's that Steve Fox character."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"As it turns out, he's running from the biggest gang in Britain. It's like a British Mafia. Anyway, he was supposed to lose a boxing match, but won, and since then, the mafia has been after him. He thought he'd be safe in America, but they followed him. He joined the tournament because if he won, he'd have the resources and information to take out the mafia."  
  
"But he lost . . .I beat him."  
  
"I know. Now he's in real danger. I believe the mafia hired Nina to take him out. That's why she joined the tournament."  
  
"Whoa."  
  
"I know. It's amazing. I've almost put all the pieces together. When I do, and once I'm out of here, I'll nail her. I didn't win the tournament, but I intend to come home with at least one trophy."  
  
"That's one way to put it. By the way, where do you get all this information?" She tried looking at the screen, but Lei turned it away from her.  
  
"I'd tell you, but I'd have to kill you."  
  
"Oh, okay. Hey, do you know anything about the tournament? I mean, who's fighting who and stuff."  
  
"Hang on." He typed in the tournament's web address "Uh-huh, here we are, right there at the top. Jin Kazama vs. Christie Monterio at 1:00 today, and Kazuya Mishima vs. Paul Phoenix at 4:00."  
  
"So Jin and Kazuya aren't fighting yet."  
  
"Yet?"  
  
"I really think they'll fight each other one way or another."  
  
"If you're right, they'll be up against each other after these two fights."  
  
"It'll happen that way, I just know it."  
  
"But only one will be able to face Heihachi, you know that. Either way, however, the winner will rightfully own the company anyway, if you're right."  
  
"I just hope they can beat Heihachi."  
  
"Yes, what do you think of that?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"I mean, you could be working for one of them!"  
  
"I have no problem with Jin, and Kazuya's not bad either. Either one would be good."  
  
Lei smiled. "I should probably get back to this lead."  
  
"Yeah, I'll leave you alone. C'mon, Panda." Then they left.  
  
* * * *  
  
Paul Phoenix was also in the hospital. He came in wearing his biker uniform, drawing stares. He got to Law's room and found him watching TV. He knocked on the doorframe. Law looked over at him.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Come on in." He did.  
  
"Whatcha up to?"  
  
"Nothing, really. I'm bored. Nice to have company." He took a bit of the food on his lap. "This is actually pretty good. Here, try some."  
  
"Uh . . .no."  
  
"C'mon."  
  
"No."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You didn't answer my question."  
  
"Okay, here's your answer: because I said no!"  
  
Law chuckled. "Good choice, it's terrible. You usually trust me when it comes to food, though."  
  
"When it comes to YOUR food. When it's the hospitals, I don't trust anyone who says it's good unless they have wings and a halo."  
  
Law chuckled again.  
  
"Hey, Marshal . . .about our fight . . .I, uh,"  
  
"Paul, if you hadn't fought like you did, I'd have been very disappointed and though less of you."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes. You gave it your all just like I asked you."  
  
"So . . .we're still okay?"  
  
"Yes, in fact, I think that fight strengthened us. Speaking of fights, I hear you're fighting Kazuya next."  
  
"Yep. We couldn't do it 21 years ago, so we're doing it now."  
  
"Don't get cocky."  
  
"That's like telling a snake not to bite."  
  
"I guess it is."  
  
"But if I do win, I'll go through on my promise and help you out."  
  
"You'll also be making yourself known, like you wanted."  
  
"Yeah, I guess I am."  
  
"Anyhow, what's your strategy for beating Kazuya?"  
  
"Um, let's see . . .beat him up . . .beat him up some more . . .then when he's down on the ground, keep pounding him."  
  
"That's it?"  
  
"That's what I always do."  
  
"In any case, good luck."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"You should probably go practice some more to get your edge up. Kazuya won't go down easy."  
  
"I know, and you're right. Guess I should. See ya."  
  
"Good bye."  
  
Paul left the room and headed for the exit. He rounded a corner and ran right into a patient. He quickly reached out and grabbed her before she fell. She was a good deal shorter than him with black hair, and she looked Chinese.  
  
"Sorry!"  
  
"It's okay."  
  
"Hey, you're that Ling Shah . . .shoo . . .shae . . .you're that Chinese chick, aren't you?"  
  
"Yeah, Ling Xaioyu. And you're Paul Phoenix, aren't you? Hard to recognize you without you're hair up."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I saw your fight. How you feelin'?"  
  
"Better than I was. How's your friend?"  
  
"Good. He's fine."  
  
"I, uh, hear you've got a fight coming up."  
  
"Yep. Against Kazuya. I'm looking forward to it."  
  
"Good luck."  
  
"Thanks. Hey, I gotta go."  
  
"Nice talking to you."  
  
"You too. Later." Then he left. Ling really meant what she said about wishing him good luck. If he won, Jin wouldn't have to face his father.  
  
* * * *  
  
The sun was high in the sky, the waves lapped the coast from the cool breeze blowing through. It was a beautiful day at the beach. But there would be no swimming for two people. This was Christie's territory. She grew up in Brazil, a land with a warm climate and plenty of beaches. Jin wasn't familiar with this territory, he never had gone to the beach before, even in Australia! But, of course, he wasn't going to back out either.  
  
A pretty big crowd had gather, both for the beach and the fight. Christie was dressed in a bikini top and long, white pants. Jin had his black and white pants and his open black and white shirt. They came together in the middle of the "arena" and shook hands.  
  
"Here we go!" Christie said.  
  
"Let's do this."  
  
"FIGHT!!" The ref shouted.  
  
Christie's fighting style was like a dance. She kept moving back and forth across the sand, never really staying in one place, which would make it hard for Jin to hit her and easy for Christie to hit him at any angle. She struck first, swinging a low kick, which Jin jumped over. Then he came down with a punch, but Christie moved out of the way and kicked his head, knocking him over. He got back up quickly. She got onto her hands and spun her legs around like helicopter blades, kicking his stomach a few times, then she swung her legs around, tripping him and kicking him about before he finally landed on his head. Luckily, the sand broke his fall. Jin rolled out of the way and stood again, a bit dazed.  
  
Christie circled Jin for a little while. Finally, he swung a punch, but Christie moved dodged it, grabbed his arm, and flipped over, kicking his head into the sand again. Jin still got up. She was fast, but her moves weren't that strong. Jin still stood in his stance and waited. Christie leapt into the air, swinging her legs around towards his head, but he ducked under and kicked her, just as the landed, then bashed her in the face with his elbow. She got up, looking a bit dazed. She couldn't take a hit too well, Jin noticed.  
  
Jin came forward and faked a kick, then swung a punch, but Christie caught it perfectly and grabbed his arm again, but this time, instead of pulling him down, she actually crawled onto him and began sliding all over his body like an eel! It's kind of impossible to describe it better than that. Then, for the last part of the move, she kicked off his chest, knocking him into the sand. Jin got up, but he was really dizzy this time. That was her strategy: daze her opponent and not get hit. Well, Jin's mind was a little too solid for that.  
  
Jin charged and swung a high kick, which Christie ducked under and Jin leapt into the air before she could catch his legs and just as she got up, he gave a double-kick, tossing her into the air. Just as she landed, Jin got a hold of her again. He grabbed her by the shoulders and kicked her away. She got back up, but Jin could tell she was in pain.  
  
Christie shook it off and got serious. She had to win this. She ran at him and slid along the sand, going right past him. As he turned around, she did a back-flip kick, then tripped him and swung her legs around her body like a gymnast, keeping him in the air for some time. Finally, she landed on his stomach and she got onto this back and pulled his leg back and bashed his head with it, then grabbed his opposite arm and pulled it back, then she spun his body around entirely and leapt away, leaving him to land on his awkwardly-positioned arm and leg. He shouted in pain and Christie got back up, smiling.  
  
Jin slowly got up, clutching his arm. What was that move?! She ran at him again and leapt into the air, aiming for his head, but he leaned back and spun out of the way and when she landed, he punched her three times, then yanked her back and punched her to the ground. She slowly got up and Jin performed his "Blade Kick" moved. He reeled his foot back and gave a mighty kick, shooting her across the sands. She hit hard and didn't get up. The referee began to count.  
  
"One . . .two . . .three . . .four . . .five . . .six . . .seven . . .eight . . .nine . . .TEN!! You're out!!" The crowd cheered and booed and Jin took a few breaths. Christie was having trouble getting up, so Jin walked over to her and extended his hand. She took it and he helped her up.  
  
"Good job." He said. "You almost had me there."  
  
"Thanks," She said, with a small smile, then she walked away sadly.  
  
* * * *  
  
After his fight, Jin went to the hospital to see Ling. He peeked in the door and saw Ling moving around the room, trying to get back into the Chinese Martial Arts. He knocked on the doorframe.  
  
"What are you up to?"  
  
"Don't want to be caught off guard!"  
  
He chuckled. Then a nurse walked by and shot her a double take and sighed.  
  
"Ms. Xaioyu, you are supposed to be in bed, you've been up and about enough."  
  
"Fine, fine." She walked back to the bed grumpily. "If she had as much energy as I do, she'd understand what a death trap she's setting."  
  
"Death trap?" Jin asked, confused.  
  
"Once I'm out of here, I'll have more energy than even you can comprehend!"  
  
Jin laughed and kissed her. She leaned back into the bed.  
  
"I'm bored."  
  
"Why don't you watch TV?"  
  
"Nothing on."  
  
"Then I'm out of ideas."  
  
"Well, you're here now, so we can have fun."  
  
"Uh . . .how?"  
  
"We can talk! I saw your fight. You kicked butt!"  
  
"Yeah, I guess so."  
  
"Guess? You threw her all over the place!"  
  
"Nice to know I have such a fan."  
  
"You bet! So, you worried about fighting your father?"  
  
Jin shrugged. "I don't know. When I first saw him, I wanted nothing more but to pummel him to the ground. But now that I know him better, I don't really know what to think."  
  
"Just give it your all and so will he. Either way, one of you will go to face Heihachi, and I know you'll win, either of you."  
  
Jin slouched in his chair and looked at the ceiling. "I wonder what I'd do if I won."  
  
"Lead the Mishima Zaibatzu into a glorious age."  
  
"I don't know. I never really pictured myself the leader of a company like this." He thought a little more. "I'd probably sell it to the highest bidder."  
  
"Or give it to your father?"  
  
"Maybe. You think he'd do good with it?"  
  
"He ran it great for a year after the first tournament. I think he could do it again."  
  
Jin shrugged.  
  
"But what would you do, though? I mean, if you're going to just give it away, what would you do afterwards?"  
  
"I don't know." He rubbed his chin, then smiled. "Perhaps you and I would go off somewhere."  
  
Ling smiled. "You have my attention."  
  
"A cruise first, to celebrate the defeat of Heihachi. A nice long one along the ocean in the biggest and best ship there is."  
  
"Go on."  
  
"And, um, then we'd go wherever we wanted! Kick back, relax, live our lives the way we should be!"  
  
"With your dad's support, we could travel the world!"  
  
"Yeah! We could go to China and I could see your home."  
  
"And go to Europe. I've longed to see it. We could ride those boats in Venice, Italy!"  
  
"Or see the Eiffel Tower in Paris, France, the city of loooove." He said that last part with a hilarious tone.  
  
"Or go to England and see that giant clock, Big Ben!"  
  
"I hear Spain if beautiful."  
  
"And America! See all the wondrous cities. New York!"  
  
"L.A."  
  
"Chicago!"  
  
"Miami!"  
  
"Vegas!"  
  
"San Francisco!"  
  
"St. Louis!"  
  
"Yeah! That's it! We'd go anywhere and everywhere!"  
  
"But what about after it all?"  
  
"Find someplace great to live together."  
  
"Yeah! Hey, maybe even have a kid or two!"  
  
"Uh, let's get back to just us."  
  
"We'd live happily ever after, the two of us." Ling's face was glowing now.  
  
"Yeah.that'll be great." Jin said, calming down from the fantasy.  
  
"I can't wait." Ling said, smiling, and laying back on her bed.  
  
"How you feeling now?"  
  
"Mm.tired."  
  
"Wore you out, did I?"  
  
"Mm-hm."  
  
"I'll let you sleep then."  
  
"Mm. G'night."  
  
"Goodnight, Ling." He kissed her forehead. "Sweet dreams." Then Jin left, full of anticipation of making their dream come true.  
  
* * * *  
  
The last match of the semi-finals would start in just a minute. Marshal turned on the TV in his hospital room. Paul and Kazuya were both heavy-hitters. They would be pretty equally matched.  
  
"Alright, C'mon, Paul. You can do this. Just keep your guard up, then knock him out. Show him what American fury can do!"  
  
* * * *  
  
Paul cracked his knuckles. "I gotta win this one. I will win this one! Kazuya's goin' down!"  
  
Kazuya crossed his arms. "Fool."  
  
Paul had his black muscle shirt and blue jeans on again. Kazuya had a black shirt and pants and black shades. They were right outside the hotel, on the streets-which had been blocked off-, so there was a massive crowd watching. Paul and Kazuya stepped forward. This area was full of danger: concrete sidewalks, the road, the glass telephone booths, lampposts, and much more.  
  
Kazuya and Paul shook and the ref asked them both, "You ready?"  
  
"I'll wipe you out here and now, Kazuya!"  
  
"Try me."  
  
"Okay.FIGHT!!"  
  
Paul swung the first few punches, but Kazuya dodged them all. Paul combined them with various kicks, but Kazuya blocked them all. He took a few steps back, but didn't attack. He was going to use the same strategy he had used against Hwoarang: keep a defensive stance until he wore out, and then strike. Paul swung down and Kazuya sidestepped away, but Paul swung both fists sideways, pushing him back, then giving a mighty uppercut. Kazuya stumbled back, but stayed in his stance.  
  
If there was one thing Paul didn't like, it was when an opponent treated him like a wimp. He wasn't even attacking! Paul thought it over and looked behind Kazuya. If he wasn't going to attack, he'd pay the penalties. Paul gave a few more punches, pushing Kazuya back, then he made his move. He reeled back, then shot forward, knocking Kazuya back through one of the phone booths. Glass shattered and Kazuya hit the concrete in pain. Paul walked around and picked him up, then gave his burning fist, punching him through another phone booth.  
  
Kazuya didn't get up, and the referee ran over to him.  
  
"One . . .two . . .three . . .four . . .five . . .six . . ."  
  
Kazuya got up.  
  
"C'mon, Kaz." Paul said. "You're gonna have to step it up a notch."  
  
Kazuya cracked his neck. "Be careful what you wish for."  
  
Paul swung another punch, but Kazuya ducked under it, then gave his "Dragon Uppercut" move. Paul stumbled and Kazuya tripped him. Paul got back up. Kazuya punched his face, the backhanded it with the other hand, then kicked him, then bashed his face with his elbow. Paul spat out blood, but wasn't giving up.  
  
Kazuya struck again, but reeled back and bashed him again, then performed the Unblockable Tackle when he tried getting up again. Kazuya shook it off and got back to him. He tried the Dragon Uppercut, but Paul moved, then performed the gave two powerful kicks to Kazuya's face, then spun him around and performed the Burning Fist again, smashing him through the remaining phone booth.  
  
Paul raised his fists in victory as the ref began to count.  
  
"One . . .two . . .three . . .four . . .five . . .six . . .seven . . .eight . . .nine . . ."  
  
Kazuya leapt up with one last energy surge. He spat out blood, then took off his shades and looked at them. They were shattered.  
  
"I liked these." He said, tossing them away and getting back into position.  
  
"You just don't know when to quit, do you?" Paul snorted.  
  
Paul tried the Shredder again, but Kazuya moved and gave a mighty kick to Paul's head, then tackled him to the ground and pounded his face. Paul rolled him over and gave him the same treatment until Kazuya bashed his face and rolled him off.  
  
Both fighters jumped back to their feet. Paul rushed forward planting three powerful punches to Kazuya's face. Kazuya returned it with three Dragon Uppercuts. Neither man could keep the upper hand. For the longest time, they attacked each other with basic moves, until Paul smashed Kazuya down to the ground with both his fists and stomped on him. Kazuya rolled away and stayed crouched, then spun around, getting closer and closer until he was right next to Paul and leapt upward, giving his Lightning Screw Uppercut, sending Paul flying. He came down Kazuya gave his most powerful kick, and Paul landed head-first on the ground.  
  
The referee counted to eight, then Paul got up. He had to win. Kazuya punched, but Paul caught it and sent it back into his face, but Kazuya still got a shot to his ribs, the swung the fist up, bashing his face. Paul brought his foot up and kicked him back. Kazuya tripped on the sidewalk and fell onto his back. Paul got down and began pummeling his face. Kazuya's then supercharged himself. His fists glowed with electricity and he swung both of his fist up, knocking Paul into the air, then he got down and spun around on the ground and when Paul came down, the leapt up smashing him back into the air with the Lightning Screw Uppercut. Then, he leapt into the air and kicked Paul away. He crashed into the side of a building and hit the ground hard. The referee counted off.  
  
"One . . .two . . .three . . ."  
  
Paul breathed heavily.  
  
"Four . . .five . . .six . . ."  
  
Kazuya clenched his fists in case Paul wanted more.  
  
"Seven.eight.nine."  
  
Paul put all his strength into getting up.  
  
"TEN!! You're out!!"  
  
Paul fell back onto his stomach and closed his eyes. With his last ounce of strength, he whispered, "I'm sorry, Martial.I failed."  
  
* * * *  
  
After his fight, Kazuya didn't have anything else to do, so he went to see Ling. As he began to enter, she jumped back into her bed.  
  
"I'm in bed! I'm in bed!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh, it's you. I thought you were that nurse who keeps saying 'you're supposed to be in bed.' Boy, I'd like to tear her head off!" Just then, that nurse came in.  
  
"Well, finally, you're sitting still. It's nice to see you're finally listening." Then she left.  
  
"Can't sit still?" Kazuya asked.  
  
"Mm-mm. Hey, I saw your fight. Intense stuff. You okay?"  
  
"I will be."  
  
"Let's hope so. You have to fight Jin at eight."  
  
"Yes . . .I do."  
  
"Nervous?"  
  
"No. Jin and I both knew this would come. I shall give it my all and I expect him to do the same."  
  
"That's what I told him. He came by earlier."  
  
"It seems you're feeling better, being up and about."  
  
"Yeah, hopefully, they let me go to see you or Jin kick Heihachi's butt!"  
  
"I look forward to seeing you there."  
  
Kazuya sat down and they were silent for a minute. After her conversation with Jin, Ling was pushed to ask.  
  
"So, Kazuya, if you won the tournament, and got the Mishima Financial Empire, what would you do?"  
  
"Lead it into a glorious age."  
  
"Kinda thought so. I saw you as more of the business man than Jin."  
  
"What would he do, I wonder."  
  
"I asked him that earlier. He said he'd probably give it to you."  
  
"Me?"  
  
"He isn't much of a business man."  
  
"Then what would he do?"  
  
"He and I came up with this great idea of traveling the world together. We'd see everything, all the great cities of the world, travel on the finest cruises, do everything."  
  
"Sounds nice."  
  
"Either way, I just know one of you will beat Heihachi, and that's be great, no matter which one of you it is."  
  
"Yes, it would. As long as Heihachi is gone, the world can rest peacefully."  
  
"Yup. So, you think you'll be in better fighting condition tonight?"  
  
"Probably. Even if I'm not, I'll still go."  
  
"Then you should be training, shouldn't you? I mean, Jin's not gonna go down easy."  
  
"Mm. You're right, I probably should. Yes, I'll do that. Well, goodbye, Ling."  
  
"Bye! I'll be sure to catch the fight on TV!"  
  
Kazuya turned and headed for the elevator.  
  
"Soon, Jin." He whispered. "Soon it will be over."  
  
* * * *  
  
8:00, that night.  
  
The arena was at the top of the Mishima hotel, where King and Craig had fought. The glass part of the roof had been replaced, but still proved just as dangerous. It was time for the last match before Heihachi, who was personally overseeing this fight.  
  
"Everyone's itching for some action." The reported said. "Jin Kazama, the mysterious runaway going up against his father, Kazuya Mishima, who was thought to be deceased! This one will be remembered for all time! Mr. Heihachi Mishima himself is even here to see it! No one can wait for the fight to begin! But one question still remains: Where the heck is Jin Kazama?!"  
  
* * * *  
  
"Good question!" Lei said to the TV he and Ling were watching.  
  
"He'll be there." Ling said. "I know he will." But inside, her hopes were fading.  
  
* * * *  
  
Kazuya paced back and forth on the roof.  
  
"Come on, Jin! Where are you?! Don't chicken out now! We both knew this was coming, now let's do this honorably!" But still, he didn't come.  
  
After waiting a few minutes, the referee came over. "Mr. Mishima, due to the absence of Jin Kazama, we have officially declared you the-"  
  
"Wait!" Kazuya interrupted. "Please.just give him ten more minutes."  
  
The referee thought it over. "Alright. Ten more minutes. But if he isn't here, the match is over, and you will win by default."  
  
* * * *  
  
"Now here's a twist!" the announcer said, "Just as he was about to be officially declared the winner of the match, Kazuya asked for ten more minutes to wait for Jin!"  
  
"Remarkable!" Lei said.  
  
"He wants to do this honorably." Ling said. "He wants to give Jin a fighting chance."  
  
"Even so, Jin better show up soon."  
  
* * * *  
  
Everyone waited a little while longer. Kazuya became nervous. Where was that boy? Then, the referee came over to him.  
  
"The ten minutes are up. Due to the absence of Jin Kazama, I officially declare you the winner of the match by default."  
  
Kazuya looked down and sighed. Then he looked up at Heihachi, who was grinning in the midst of all this. Kazuya glared furiously. He didn't know how, but he knew Heihachi was involved in Jin's sudden disappearance, and he would pay for it.  
  
* * * *  
  
"I don't believe it!" Ling said. "He didn't show up!"  
  
"Why would he miss out on something as great as this?" Lei asked.  
  
Ling didn't have any answers.  
  
"Where are you, Jin?"  
Author's note: That better? You like the attempter Xioujin? But where has Jin gone off to? That answer will be revealed in the next, and sadly final chapter. Please review!! 


	10. The Champion

Chapter Ten: The Champion  
  
Visiting hours were obviously over, so Kazuya couldn't see Ling until the next day. He speed-walked through the halls and quickly got to her room.  
  
"Ling!" He said, entering.  
  
"Kazuya!"  
  
"Has Jin come by here??"  
  
"No, he hasn't. I don't know where he is."  
  
"You saw what happened last night?"  
  
"Yeah. I can't believe it!"  
  
"Neither can I." He began pacing back and forth.  
  
"Why would he just disappear like this?!" Ling asked. "It doesn't make sense!"  
  
"Oh, but of course it does!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"It's Heihachi. I saw his face. I know he's behind it!"  
  
"Heihachi? Well . . .I know he's capable, and evil, but why would he kidnap Jin?"  
  
"I don't know, but it's true." Kazuya's blood was boiling. "Curse that Heihachi! He ruins everything!!"  
  
"No arguments there," Ling said. "But either way, the only thing you can do is fight him tonight, defeat him, and make him talk. Then bring him to financial ruin and make him regret ever crossing you."  
  
He let out a chuckle. "I'll do a lot more than that." He let his voice trail. He rolled his head around, cracking his neck several times, making Ling cringe. Then he walked to the door and faced her.  
  
"Feel free to watch the footage tonight, but I warn you: I'll be messy. Viewer discretion is advised." Then he swung a backhand, shattering the window in the door.  
  
* * * *  
  
The crowd roared in anticipation. Dusk had fallen and the final fight was seconds away. Kazuya hadn't moved since he arrived. He wore white pants and no shirt and stared down the crowd with his arms crossed. He was still infuriated by Heihachi and was ready to take him out. The arena was an elevated octagon ring. A long metal ramp was extended to a large platform with a giant screen behind it. The crowd cheered all around his feet but he ignored them entirely.  
  
Then, a loud voice boomed over the crowd.  
  
"THE KING OF IRON FIST TOURNAMENT!! WELCOME TO THE FINAL STAGE!!"  
  
Fireworks shot from the platform and the lights turned to a single figure standing there, facing Kazuya. The crowd cheered and booed. He stood solemnly for a moment, then took the slow walk down the ramp to the ring.  
  
Heihachi stepped into the ring and caged walls came up along the edges of the ring about nine feet high. Kazuya turned and face Heihachi.  
  
"What have you done with Jin Kazama?!"  
  
Heihachi snorted. "I'll show you after the tournament."  
  
They took their stances and the voice boomed again.  
  
"FIGHT!!"  
  
The ultimate father vs. son bout had begun. It was just the two of them in the cage with the fans screaming all around. They circled each other for a moment, then Kazuya struck first. He swung two punches, easily blocked. Heihachi countered with a kick to the ribs. Kazuya caught himself and stepped away. He faked a left kick and swung a low right, but Heihachi defended and bashed his elbow into Kazuya's face, then punched him away.  
  
"Come on, now." Heihachi taunted. "Surely you can do better than this!"  
  
Kazuya shook it off and got back in place. He faked a high punch, then a low kick, then spun around, jumping and bashed his foot over Heihachi's head, forcing him over. He continued his assault and kicked him back up, then grabbed him by the shoulder and headbutted him (Kazuya's Stonehead move).  
  
Heihachi got up easily. He cracked his neck and smiled. He walked forward and swung two lighting-fast punches: one to the head and one to the ribs. The head was blocked, but the ribs were hit, leaving him open. Heihachi punched his face a few times, then grabbed him in a headlock. Electricity swarmed from his fists and Kazuya was helpless. Then, he threw him by the neck and he crashed into the cage walls. Heihachi walked over to him and picked him up and performed the same Stonehead move on him, knocking him into the walls again, but before he could hit the ground, Heihachi punched him into the walls, then raised his fist and slammed him into the ground.  
  
Kazuya spat out blood. He looked up and grabbed Heihachi's ankles and spun around in the air, pulling his feet off the ground, but both fighters caught themselves and got up. Heihachi swung a punch, but Kazuya did a Matrix bend and bashed him in the ribs several times, then gave a mighty Dragon Uppercut. Heihachi stumbled, but didn't fall. Kazuya grabbed his shoulder again and swung his foot up, knocking his head one direction, then kicked it back the other way, knocking him to the ground.  
  
Heihachi stumbled up. "Not much has changed in your fighting style, I see. That guarantees your defeat!" He spun around, swinging a charged mid- punch. Kazuya tried blocking, but it was too powerful. Heihachi repeated this, then gave a mighty uppercut. Then he leapt into the air, kicking him and bouncing off his chest and kicking again. Kazuya fell back against the cage walls an Heihachi did the spinning backhand move again. Kazuya started to fall forward, but Heihachi grabbed him and threw him over his shoulder into the center of the ring. Then, he walked over to him and raised his foot up, surging with electricity and stomped on him. He raised his foot again, but Kazuya rolled out of the way and stood up.  
  
Heihachi faced him and bolts of lightning surged through his body.  
  
"So, you've laid down the Mishima power card, eh? Two can play this game." Red thunder swarmed throughout him. He and his father charged. They both punched, and their fists connected, but neither prevailed. They swung as many powerful punches and kicks as possible, but all moves were blocked. At last, Heihachi faked the backhand move and swung back around, bashing Kazuya's face with his elbow. Then he spun around, jumping into the air and double-kicked him again, then gave a powerful punch, sending him to the walls once more. Heihachi unleashed his fury, punching him into the walls a hundred times over, then he threw him back into the center. But Kazuya flipped and landed on his feet and charged forward, slamming Heihachi into the wall, then he unleashed his own fury. Then he gave a Dragon uppercut, then punched his ribs. Heihachi fell forward and tackled him, pinning him to the ground. Heihachi went all out with his punches, until Kazuya got his head with a right-hook and rolled him over and punched his face into the ground. Using all the evil energy in him, Heihachi knocked him into the air, then catapulted up, kicking Kazuya into the cage wall. He charged, but Kazuya leapt clean over him. Heihachi saw this and immediately shot back and just as Kazuya hit the ground, he got his ribs, then he raised his fist high above his head, and brought it down on his head, his most powerful move. Kazuya his the ground. The audience began to count, one.two.but then Kazuya swung his legs around, tripping him and kept spinning and juggling Heihachi into the air, and with one last spin, and a glowing red fist, Kazuya launched the Lightning Screw Uppercut and his fists still glowed, so when Heihachi came back down, he knocked him into the cage wall. But he wasn't done. He pounded Heihachi into the wall for a seemingly endless time, then grabbed his throat and threw him into the opposite wall. Heihachi hit the metal floor and Kazuya got a chance to breathe.  
  
The numbers on the screen flashed as the audience shouted.  
  
"One . . .two . . .three . . .four . . ."  
  
Heihachi rolled over.  
  
"Five . . .six . . .seven . . .eight . . ."  
  
Kazuya got his fist ready again.  
  
"Nine . . ."  
  
Heihachi struggled.  
  
"TEN!!!!" The crowd roared and the fireworks shot off as the screen flashed: KAZUYA WINS!! KAZUYA WINS!!  
  
Kazuya went over and picked up Heihachi's head and pointed it at the screen.  
  
"See that, old man? I win. You lose." Then he slammed Heihachi's head into the ground and raised his hands in victory.  
  
* * * *  
  
Ling was finally able to go home. And just in time to greet her new employer. Most all the employees were there to greet him as the limo appeared. Kazuya and Heihachi stepped out and entered. They employees cheered and applauded. Ling stepped forward and hugged Kazuya.  
  
"Congratulations! You did it!"  
  
"Yes," Then he whispered, "And now, I'll find Jin." Then he spoke to everyone. "Thank you! Thank you for your wonderful welcome! It is good to be back where I belong! You know what? Why don't you all go home tonight, you've worked enough. But still be here tomorrow morning!" The workers cheered. "Now go on, get out of here!" They all separated, except for Ling, who still lived in the mansion. Then, Kazuya looked at Heihachi.  
  
"And now, it's time for you to uphold your end of the bargain."  
  
Heihachi snorted. "Follow me."  
  
Kazuya turned to Ling one last time. "Whatever happens, don't follow me."  
  
She nodded and he left.  
  
Heihachi led Kazuya into his private chambers and grabbed on of the gargoyle bookends on his shelf and twisted the head around twice counter- clockwise. The entire bookshelf rotated halfway, showing a passage down a stone staircase lit by torches. Heihachi led Kazuya down the path until it opened up into a large rectangular training room. They walked to the end of the room, and there was Jin. He was hung in the air by thick chains wrapped around his wrists. He was unconscious.  
  
Kazuya sneered. "Always interfering." His eyes glowed a deep red and spoke in another voice. "Foolish human."  
  
Heihachi took a step back. "What are you?"  
  
He slowly turned to him. "I am what you humans call 'Devil'."  
  
Heihachi became nervous.  
  
"Want a taste of my power?" Devil asked, then his eyes flashed red and Heihachi flew back through the door and collapsed in a heap. Then he turned to the unconscious Jin. "Twenty years.it's been far too long, my son." His grin suddenly became more evil. "You have something I want back, and I aim to take it." He extended his hand towards Jin and began trying to extract his lost Devil powers. But soon, Kazuya realized nothing was happening. He couldn't extract his powers! Kazuya grew frustrated.  
  
"Why won't you come?!" He demanded. "Is it because of your Kazama blood?!" He put his hand back down. "Fine. There is more than one way to skin a cat. Arise, Jin Kazama!!"  
  
* * * *  
  
"Hate me! Curse me! Give in to the power!"  
  
Jin didn't know where he was. It seemed like some endless dimension. He saw visions of his father floating around shouting, "Hate me! Curse me! Give in to the power!" Then he let out an evil laugh. The words kept repeating and every direction he turned, his father was there until finally, everything was engulfed in a blinding light, and Jin heard his father shout, "Arise, Jin Kazama!!"  
  
Jin awoke with a start. He looked at the binds on his wrists. He strained with all his might and the chains broke and Jin fell to the ground. He shook the chains off and breathed heavily.  
  
"If it wasn't for you, none of this would've happened!"  
  
"You think I wanted to give you that power?! Before then, I had everything, but now, a piece of me is gone, imbedded inside you!"  
  
Jin slowly looked up. "What are you saying?!"  
  
"Give me back what is mine. I'll have what I want, and you'll have what you want."  
  
"Let me guess the rest. I'll be free of the Devil Gene, which I hate so much, while you'll have all the power you could ever want."  
  
"Precisely. Now, come on. Let's get this over with." He extended his hand and tried again. After a moment, his smile slowly slid off his face and he lowered his hand. "You're resisting."  
  
"Of course." Jin said, his face solid.  
  
"And I thought you wanted to be rid of the Devil Gene."  
  
"I did, and I still do. However, I will never give extreme power to the likes of you. You're a power-mad maniac. You'll use your demonic strengths to wipe out everyone and everything. I'll never hand over the Devil Gene to you."  
  
Kazuya kept composure quite well. "Very well. We'll do this the hard way, then." He struck a fighting stance and so did Jin.  
  
Perhaps I was wrong earlier. NOW, the ultimate father vs. son bout had begun.  
  
"So it was all a lie from the start?" Jin said, angrily. "You've just pretended to care about me to try to get your Devil Gene back!"  
  
Kazuya shrugged. "Yeah, that's about right."  
  
"You played with my mind . . .and Ling's too!"  
  
"Ah, yes, she was so trusting. What a shame."  
  
"You'll pay for everything!" He ran forward and swung four quick punches, which Kazuya easily blocked. He countered with a backhand, but in ducked and tried to kick him, but Kazuya jumped up and knocked him back with a kick to the head. Jin quickly got back to his feet. Kazuya faked a left punch, then swung a real right, which was blocked, then a right knee to the ribs, also blocked, but then he headbutted him, knocking him away. Then, Kazuya grabbed his shoulder and swung his foot up, kicking him one way, then swung it back, knocking him to the ground and then he stomped on him.  
  
"Is this all you've got?!" He said, pressing him to the ground. Jin swung his arm back, catching Kazuya's leg and tripping him and he rolled away. Both men got back up. Jin charged and swung an easily blocked punch. Then he struck Kazuya's ribs and then swung a left hook, then he bashed his face with his knee when he fell over. Jin raised his foot high above his head and swung it down, crushing Kazuya.  
  
Kazuya ignored the pain and leapt up, catching Jin's jaw with the Dragon Uppercut. Jin stumbled back and Kazuya swung down, knocking him over and then he punched his face up again and bashed him in the ribs with his elbow and then kicked him away. Jin fell back against a wall and Kazuya began pummeling the life out of him. He punched his face an uncountable number of times, then got his stomach, knocking the air from him and never giving him a chance to regain it. Then, when Jin fell over, Kazuya's fists glowed and he bashed him to the ground. Then he picked Jin up and threw him across the room and charged him into the opposing wall and continued the spree. Jin lost track of how many times he'd been hit. His vision was blurry and his mind was fading. The only thing he knew was pain.  
  
Finally, Kazuya decided to bring the fight to an end. His fists swarmed with power and he gave his Lightning Screw Uppercut. Jin flew up high, hitting the ceiling and fell to the ground, motionless.  
  
Kazuya cracked his neck and smile in a sinister victory.  
  
"And now, to take back what is mine." He reached down and began absorbing the demonic powers. He closed his eyes as he began feeling the strength return. He recognized every trait and felt the lost power swarm in him once again. "Yes," he said, "At last."  
  
Suddenly, a hand grabbed his and began extracting power from him! Kazuya opened his eyes. Jin had a tight grip on him and was taking back his powers.  
  
"Fool!" Kazuya shouted and reached with his other hand, but Jin blocked that too. "Give it up, boy! You are no match for me!"  
  
"I'll never let you have the Devil Gene!" Jin shouted back. "You will never rule this world!"  
  
Jin leapt up and kicked off Kazuya's chest. He flew back and crashed against the wall. Kazuya no longer felt the familiar Devil traits. Jin had his powers back. Kazuya glared at him.  
  
"Never rule this world, huh? Try and stop me!"  
  
Darkness surrounded Kazuya as he began morphing. His skin turned a deep purple and his hair grew darker and two horns grew from his forehead and waved back. The immense scar on his chest turned blood red and two bat- like wings sprouted from his back and his eyes glowed red. Devil had emerged.  
  
Devil sneered, "Try your luck now, brat!"  
  
A black symbol appeared on Jin's forehead and chest and his hair grew a little longer, hanging over his eyes, and two black, feathery wings sprouted from his back.  
  
"That's it?" Devil chuckled. "That's the best you can do?" He let out an evil laugh. "This will be easy." He shot forward at incredible speed, but Jin leapt over him, then attack, shooting straight through Devil, leaving no mark.  
  
Devil fell to a knee, temporarily winded from the attack. "You're good, but I'm still better!" He shot up like a rocked with his fist up catching Jin and slamming him into the ceiling, then he let him fall to the ground. Jin shook it off and looked back at him.  
  
"That all you've got?"  
  
Devil chuckled. "Let me show you the true force of my powers." His eyes glowed and a purple beam fired from his eyes and his Jin square in the chest. He fell back with a cry. Devil landed back on the ground as Jin got up. "C'mon, boy! Show me what you've got!" He fired the purple beam again, but Jin countered with a red beam. The beams hit each other and both men strained to conquer the other.  
  
The middle of the attacks began getting pushed towards Jin.  
  
"You see?" Devil taunted. "I am the stronger demon! Your powers are nothing!"  
  
"You played with my mind," Jin said, "You tricked Ling . . .you left mom and I to fend for ourselves.you never really loved her! I always blamed myself for everything that happened, but in truth, YOU are the one who is to blame! And you will pay for everything you've done!!" Jin released all his anger into his beam. Instantly, it shifted directions and shot back. Devil fell back in pain and Jin fired another blast. This one cut right through Devil's chest and emerged on the other side.  
  
Jin got a chance to breathe, while Devil stumbled around in shock.  
  
"How . . .how did you . . .how could you defeat me??"  
  
Jin looked at the ground as Devil choked on his blood and fell to his face. The demonic powers diminished and Kazuya remained with a hole through his midsection.  
  
"Try to come back from that, old man." Jin snorted. But even as he spoke, the wound was slowly, but surely beginning to come together again. He'd live, of course, hopefully, he'd learned his lesson.  
  
Just then, Jin heard someone clapping. He turned around and saw Heihachi enter.  
  
"Congratulations, Jin. You overcame Devil as well as Kazuya. Thank you for doing that part for me. But now that he's out of the picture, I only have one thing left to do . . ." He struck a fighting pose. "Prepare to die, boy!"  
  
Heihachi shot forward, unleashing a barrage of attacks. Jin was able to blocked every one, seeing as he was in his demonic form and that Heihachi was still worn out. But Heihachi had other plans in mind. He was pushing Jin back to where he'd been suspended by chains only moments ago. Finally, Jin ducked and tried swinging a low punch, but Heihachi leapt over him, kicking him down as he went.  
  
As Jin got up, Heihachi grabbed one of the chains and threw it a Jin. He held his hand out in defense and the chain wrapped around his arm. Jin stiffened, so Heihachi couldn't yank him forward.  
  
"It's gonna take more than that, old man!" Jin jeered.  
  
"Is it?" Heihachi chuckled.  
  
In just seconds, Jin began to feel a strange sort of numbness in his arm. It soon spread throughout his body and Jin fell to his knees. Heihachi walked over and bashed his face with his fist, then his knee and wrapped the chain around Jin's neck, choking him.  
  
"Anyone bound in these chains with the Devil Gene will fall unconscious in a matter of seconds!" Heihachi laughed.  
  
Jin felt his mind straying and his vision swaying. He tried swinging a few punches, but was too weary. As the life was slowly squeezed from him, all Jin could think about was Ling. Ling.she was in such danger because of him. She already knew too much to live. Jin had been the only thing that could keep her alive. But now . . .Heihachi would kill her without a second thought. She was doomed. No. Jin wouldn't let it happen! He gathered up all the remaining power within him and fired a weakened from of his red beam, hitting Heihachi square in the eyes.  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!" Heihachi wailed, clutching his eyes and letting go of the chain, which Jin quickly shook off. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! MY EYES!!!! MY EYES!!!!"  
  
Jin immediately took advantage of him. He grabbed Heihachi and kicked him in the ribs, then bashed his face left and right several times, then kicked him back. Heihachi tired to fight back, but his vision was failing him. Jin pounded him even more, pummeling him with every punch and kick he knew, especially the ones taught to him by his mother, his only means of truly remembering her now.  
  
Then, as Heihachi tried to get up, Jin got himself ready for his most powerful move.  
  
"I finally figured out a name for this move: AVENGER!!" Jin hit his knee with his left hand and slowly drew back his fist with that leg up, then shot forward. The inconceivable power of the punch threw Heihachi across the room. He hit a pillar and fell to the ground in a heap.  
  
Jin picked Heihachi up by his throat and drew back his hand. Heihachi finally started to see again and saw the intense flames of anger burning in Jin's eyes. He tried to escape, but it was futile. It was all over for Heihachi. Jin just held his position for a moment, watching in delight as the pathetic mortal wriggled in his grasp. Time to die! Jin drew back not a fist, but a pointed hand, poised to shoot right through Heihachi's throat. But then, a light shone in the corner of Jin's eyes. He turned his head and saw . . .his mother!!  
  
Jin's eyes shot open. He blinked and rubbed them with his free hand and looked again.nothing. There was no one there. Silence ruled the room as Jin went over everything. The anger in his eyes slowly died away. Just that vision of his mother somehow calmed the evil spirit inside him. He looked at Heihachi, who was still waiting for Jin to strike. Jin hated Heihachi, but there was one thing that separated him from his father. Jin could control the Devil inside him. He wasn't a raving, killing machine. He never was, and he never would be. Ling and his mother had both taught him that, and now, he finally believed it.  
  
Jin dropped Heihachi and stood up fully. Heihachi looked up at him in confusion.  
  
"Why?" He asked.  
  
And Jin replied, "Thank my mother . . .Jun Kazama."  
  
Then, Jin turned away and flapped his black, feathery wings and flew up, shooting through the ceiling and flying off into the night sky. Black feathers were scattered everywhere, but then, something else fell through the hole in the ceiling. It was a feather, but it wasn't black and ruffled, like the others around it, but it was white and clean. In the midst of all the darkness around, a small ray of light still shone the brightest.  
  
* * * *  
  
Ling Xaioyu didn't return to her room until late that night. Heihachi had returned, but Kazuya had not. No one knew where he was. Heihachi claimed he was attacked again and rendered unconscious, and when he awoke, Kazuya was gone. Ling didn't buy it at all, though it was half true.  
  
When Ling finally did return to her room, with Panda by her side, she found a note on her desk by an open window. She closed the window, cutting off the cool breeze and read the note.  
  
Dear Ling, I waited outside your window for some time, But you didn't come and I couldn't stay. Heihachi kidnapped me and kept me captive Until my father got me out, but even so, he's Not the man we thought he was. I can't go Into details, for lack of time, but stay away From him. Now, Ling, I beg of you, please leave the Mansion! You are in grave danger! Get Out before it's too late. I don't know where You should go, but get out! Your life Depends on you listening to me. And I'm sorry I couldn't stay. I have to Leave. Heihachi's looking for me. I want To tell you that you were right. I'm Stronger than the devil inside me. I Can't tell you where I'm going because I Don't know. But I'll find you, I promise. I'm sorry we couldn't travel the world Together. Please understand, Ling. This doesn't change the way I feel about You, though. I love you, Ling Xaioyu, and I always will. Even though you can't See me, my heart will always be with you. Love, Jin Kazama  
  
Ling fell to her knees in anguish. Tears began streaming from her eyes and Panda nuzzled against her. Ling wrapped her arms around her big, furry body and cried into it.  
  
"He's gone again. Just when things were looking up . . .I'm right back to where I was before." She cried some more. Panda couldn't stand to see Xaio cry, and soon got an idea.  
  
Panda bounded up and down in place.  
  
"W-what is it, Panda?" Ling asked, wiping away some tears. Panda pointed to the signature on the note.  
  
"Jin? What about him?"  
  
Panda got up and put her paw above her eyes and looked around for him. Ling got it and smiled.  
  
"You telling me to go look for Jin?"  
  
Panda nodded happily.  
  
"That's brilliant! Jin said to leave the mansion. Now we have purpose in the outside world! We can travel the world, looking for Jin and-"  
  
But Panda cut her off with a shake of the head and pointed to Ling. Then she pointed to herself and shook her head.  
  
"What?! You're saying I should go by myself??"  
  
Panda nodded.  
  
"But why?! Come with me, Panda!!"  
  
She shook her head again.  
  
"Stop this nonsense! Come with me! Let's go find Jin together!!"  
  
Panda shook her head again and saw tears begin to fall again. Panda pointed to Ling, then the signature, then back to Ling, then to the signature again. Ling slowly analyzed it in her mind.  
  
"You're saying . . .this is something I have to do alone?"  
  
Panda nodded and pointed to Ling again.  
  
"For myself?" And she understood the rest. "I have to go alone. It's my journey, not someone else, right?"  
  
Panda nodded again. Ling curled up into a ball and lowered her face into her knees. After the longest time, she looked up again. "Okay. I'll go search for Jin."  
  
Panda nodded, but then looked at the ground. Ling moved over and hugged her. "I'll always remember you."  
  
* * * *  
  
The Aftermath . . .  
  
King visited the hospital where Craig was receiving treatment. Craig was still unconscious from the fall. King got the room number and headed there with a bunch of flowers as a "get well soon" gift. However, he wasn't really expecting Craig to get better at all, once he was through.  
  
King entered the room and saw Craig lying there on the bed, breathing through a tube. King walked over to him and glared down at him. All the hate and anger inside him swelled up once again. King tossed down the flowers and put one hand on Craig's throat and drew back the other fist, ready to finish him off, once and for all.  
  
But then, something caught his eye. He looked to the side and saw a picture there. The picture showed Craig, and who King could only think of as his mother and father. His father was actually bigger than he was and also bald. His mother was smaller and trimmer. Remarkably enough, they actually seemed happy! King released Craig and picked up the picture. So, he had been wrong. He DID have a picture of his family, and from what he could tell, he actually loved them.  
  
King studied the photograph long and hard. Armor King had been like a father to him. Craig had taken away that father . . .would he be willing to take away a son?  
  
When Craig awoke later that day, he saw two things on his chest. One was the picture of his family. The other was a note.  
  
I still hate you, but two wrongs don't Make a right. -Avenger  
  
Craig put the picture back on the tray with the note and laid his head back on the pillow.  
  
* * * *  
  
Bryan's eyes fluttered open. Massive pain swelled throughout him. He found himself in some kind of lab-like room.  
  
"Ah," an elderly voice said. "You're finally awake."  
  
It was Dr. Boskonovitch. Bryan sat up. Boskonovitch was the rival to Abel, and that had made him Bryan's enemy, but.now Bryan hated Abel for abandoning him. Bryan had discovered that he was dying. Only Abel could help him now, but he was gone, now working for Heihachi. He entered the tournament and was going to force Abel to help him, but he'd lost.  
  
"Do you have any idea who saved you?" Boskonovitch asked. "He did." He motioned towards . . .Yoshimitsu! Bryan last remembered fighting him. Why would he save him? "I'm sure you've wondering why." The doctor continued. He put his hands behind his back and paced. "You see, the key to defeating Abel's bio-weapon is contained within your body."  
  
Bryan remembered Abel building an incredible bio-weapon. Bryan looked at himself. The only way to stop Abel lied inside him?  
  
"We need your cooperation in order to defeat Abel. I will extend your life by mechanizing you, as I did to Yoshimitsu." Bryan looked over at the mechanized warrior. "In return, I get to keep your old vessel and find out how to stop Abel. Do you understand?"  
  
So Boskonovitch would make him a robot like Yoshimitsu, and in return got to keep his old body.  
  
"Well," the doctor said, "Shall we begin?"  
  
Bryan thought it over. He'd wanted to live longer, and he wanted revenge on Abel. Plus, he'd seen Yoshimitsu's great techniques. Maybe it could pay off for him to. Bryan laid back down on the table. Dr. Boskonovitch picked up what looked like a gun, but was actually a syringe.  
  
"Are you ready?"  
  
Bryan nodded.  
  
"When you awake, you'll feel like only a moment has passed, but in reality, an entire year will have gone by. Now . . .sweet dreams."  
  
Boskonovitch injected Bryan and he was asleep in seconds.  
  
* * * *  
  
Lei Wulong had struck gold. Heihachi had let Lei use his data room to find Nina. It was an incredible computer system. It could go anywhere, hack into anything, and couldn't be detected by any human device. With it, Lei found out where Nina was to make her move and he went there as fast as possible.  
  
Nina was to make her move from a hotel window. Lei told the manager everything and had him call the cops, then got the master key and headed up to the fifth floor. If there was one thing Lei knew how to do correctly, it was avoiding being seen or heard. He opened the door ever so quietly and there was Nina with a sniper aimed out the window.  
  
Lei burst in and pointed his pistol. "FREEZE!!" But at the first sound, Nina pulled out her handgun and fired. Lei jumped behind the door and waited for the shots to end. Then he jumped back in and fired, but she was gone. Lei ran to the window, where the fire escape was and looked about. Nina was going down at great speed. Lei saw a drainpipe beside him. He leapt onto it and slid down, then chased Nina.  
  
She disappeared around a corner and Lei followed. When he got there, she was stopped, with Steve Fox right in front of her. Lei aimed again.  
  
"FREEZE!!" He shouted.  
  
But to his surprise, Fox shouted, "LOOK OUT!!" and tackled Lei. As he fell, Lei's finger hit the trigger as Nina tried to run and got her in the leg. Nina fell to the ground.  
  
The next day, Lei bought an issue of the day's newspaper.  
  
SUPERCOP STRIKES AGAIN! Lei Wulong nails assassin!  
  
Lei smacked the paper with the back of his hand and leaned back in his chair.  
  
"I still got it!"  
  
* * * *  
  
"AAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!" Law screamed as Paul tore down the road on his motorcycle.  
  
"DO YOU EVER STOP SCREAMING?!?!" Paul shouted over the racket.  
  
"NOT WITH YOUR DRIVING!! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!"  
  
"JUST SHUT UP!! WE'RE ALMOST THERE!!"  
  
"THEN LET ME GIVE YOU SOMETHING TO REMEMBER FOR THE NEXT TIME: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Paul tried his best to ignore the screaming, but Law was really pushing his buttons.  
  
Finally, they reached the Marshal Dojo. Both men were shocked at what they found awaiting them. Dozens of people were gathered around the dojo with signs and banners awaiting their return. When they saw them coming, they cheered and whistled. Marshal got off and Paul parked his motorcycle right there. The banners and signs had various cheers. "We love you Marshal Law!!" "Go Martial Law!" "Kick butt, Marshal!" "Welcome home, Marshal Law!"  
  
Some teens came up to him.  
  
"We saw you on TV!"  
  
"You were awesome!"  
  
"Can you teach us how to fight?"  
  
"Yeah! Teach us! Please!"  
  
Marshal was overcome. Paul smiled.  
  
"Looks like your dojo is back in business."  
  
Law looked at him, then spoke to the crowd.  
  
"Thank you all for your wonderful welcome! But you know, I wouldn't have joined if it weren't for a certain individual. I have Paul Phoenix to thank for all this. Give him a hand!"  
  
The crowd cheered again. Some people went to Paul.  
  
"Hey! You're the guy who beat up Marshal!"  
  
Paul got a little worried. A crowd like this love Marshal, what would they do to the guy who defeated him? But the person pulled out a pen and paper.  
  
"Can I have your autograph?"  
  
Paul smiled again. "Yeah, sure." He signed a few, then said, "but hey, I wasn't the only one there! Get Marshal's signature too, man! He didn't win, but still kicked butt!"  
  
So they fans went to Marshal again.  
  
"Finally letting someone else share the spotlight, huh?"  
  
Paul shrugged. "Hey, you deserve it."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Back at you. Well, I'd love to stay and chat, but I gotta run." Paul got back on his motorcycle.  
  
"What?" Law said. "You're leaving? Come on, stay a while!"  
  
"I can't!"  
  
"C'mon!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"No"  
  
"You didn't answer my question."  
  
"Okay, here's your answer: because I said no!"  
  
Law's wife shook her head. "You two never quit, do you?"  
  
"What's the fun if we did?" They both said.  
  
"You sure you can't stay?" Law asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure. I got to get my life back together."  
  
"Keeping the hair?"  
  
Paul felt the long strands he'd forgotten to put back up.  
  
"Yeah, I kinda like it."  
  
Then Paul fired up the engine.  
  
"Just promise you'll visit more often." Law said.  
  
"I promise. Well, see ya later, pal." Then Paul drove off.  
  
"Until next time, friend." Law said, watching him leave until he was out of sight.  
  
* * * *  
  
"You're leaving?" Heihachi said.  
  
Ling nodded. "I'm going to find Jin Kazama."  
  
Heihachi's eyebrows perked. "Jin . . .why?"  
  
Ling took a breath. "That is my own business."  
  
Heihachi chuckled. "A good reply. I am going to miss you, Ling Xaioyu."  
  
She just bowed a response.  
  
"You know what?" Heihachi said. "Here." He reached into his desk and pulled out a card. "Use this for your expenses."  
  
"What?" Ling said, amazed.  
  
"You'll need money wherever you're going. This will take care of everything."  
  
"W-wow, thank you, sir!"  
  
"Come here." Heihachi walked forward and gave her a hug, making Ling uncomfortable. "I wish you luck on your journey. You are always welcome back at the mansion."  
  
"Thank you, sir." Ling turned and walked out the door. "Goodbye." Then she left.  
  
After a few seconds, Kimo, who'd been there all along, looked at Heihachi.  
  
"Shall we proceed with her execution, sir? I have a man with a sniper, awaiting your command."  
  
Heihachi looked at his desk, at the white feather Jin had shed. "No. Don't kill her. There's something very special about that girl. I believe she is a remake of Jun Kazama. She may be able to help Jin. She just may be able to defeat the Devil in him." A grin slid across Heihachi's face. "And that's when we strike."  
  
"Strike? How? She could go anywhere."  
  
"Whenever she uses that credit card, we can track it. We'll know exactly where she is, no matter where she goes, as long as she uses it to buy something. Keep an eye on her."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
* * * *  
  
Ling Xaioyu stared at the door. This was it. She was really going. Ling heard a noise behind her. She turned and saw a sad Panda. She knelt down and hugged her.  
  
"We'll always be best friends."  
  
Panda pointed to herself, then to Ling's heart.  
  
"And I'll always be with you, wherever I go."  
  
She hugged the bear one last time. "Goodbye." Then Ling walked out the door.  
  
Once she was completely out of the mansion, Ling pulled out a picture she'd kept of her and Jin two years ago. She kissed his picture, and went off to find her lover.  
THE END  
Author's Note: And that's the way it was. I hate ending a story. I'm kinda relieve I don't' have to describe any more fight scenes, though. I'm worn out. Well, what did you all think? Too bad Jin and Ling couldn't get together. And what will become of Bryan? And where is Kazuya? I have no answers there. Gotta wait 'til the next game comes out. Thank you to all my loyal fans and reviewers for encouraging me to continue this story. Please review one last time. And stick around to check out the other stories I've got coming up. More video game stuff, but that's where the best stories lie. Thanks again. Later! 


End file.
